Pax Gaia
by Maximal Icefire
Summary: The Minicons have lived on Earth for centuries and have stayed in secret, hidden from humans. But since the battle over Chicago, one Minicon has a message for the Autobots that could put the world at risk: Starscream is alive.
1. Minicon Society: Pax Gaia

_Pax Gaia_ is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

This fictional work is based from the _Transformers_ franchise, following Michael Bay's live action movies continuity. It takes place after _Transformers: Dark of the Moon_.

2011-2012

_Pax Gaia_ © B. N. Young

(Image by hideyoshi of deviantART.)

* * *

Chapter I

Minicon Society: Pax Gaia

They lived on Earth for only a few centuries, enough to make themselves much like humans. Everyone had said that the Autobots had lived among homo-sapiens, but none of them ever lived with them as the Minicons had.

Though their society was cut from human civilization, they were influenced by these dominating creatures and felt their species were more interconnected than any believed. Humans had even brought back what was lost to Cybertronians for billions of years; music. It was once part of their culture, but somehow forgotten. Of all art that existed still on Cybertron; poetry, drawings, artistry, architecture; music disappeared.

Another influence was formality, or the lack of it. Humans seemed to have a loose and ambiguous form of language. There was hardly any slang on Cybertron and their speech involved words that meant exactly what they were. Words on Earth seemed to have more than one meaning. Now Minicons spoke like humans, except in front of the elders, who refused to change, and the monarchs, for respectable reasons.

Pax Gaia was the large society of Minicons who found themselves stranded on Earth, and they hid within the Grand Canyon using the Constructicons' escaped Minicons to construct the entire network. As artists, they carved the history of their ancestors, according to the oldest individuals, into the walls of a long tunnel at the base of the city. If new data needed to be recorded, they dug deeper and added more. The Tunnel had to be at least ten miles long. New Minicons who were found were usually taken through the Tunnel to update them on recent and past events. On the other side of the Tunnel, parallel to the history was record of the individuals who entered Pax Gaia; their names and their own history and a carving of what they look like, basic information. All other information was to the Minicon and the two leaders.

There were two chiefs who decided what went on in Pax Gaia. They were brothers and acted as opposites. Proton was the younger brother, calm and thoughtful. Electron was the elder, rash and courageous. They usually had different views on everything, especially when it came to central functions such as legislation and judicial matters. When it came to humans, they had mixed ideas. Both knew that there were humans to trust and humans to be wary of. For safety, the law was to never allow humans inside Pax Gaia. Maintenance 'bots checked security once a week to ensure the gate was well hidden and tourists did not accidentally stumble into the entrance. There were few cases where humans entered Pax Gaia. All of them were hit by a high frequency sound wave that wiped the memory. It did not clear the memory of Pax Gaia itself but of the entire life's worth of the human's. The Minicons operating the process could not control what the frequency deleted, so keeping the gate in full check was enforced every day.

But the Minicons did not isolate themselves from humans. Inventors built solid holographs they called "holoforms" that recorded the outward appearance and texture of a living being and projected it onto the surface of another. The Minicons could look like and feel like humans. They used these disguises to experience different lives. Most Minicons could pass as an alias for five years then receive a new one. Others, like the older ones, could last for ten years. This pretending began in the 16th century; about a hundred years after the Minicons came to Earth. During the first years, Minicons hid in places humans could not reach. In the Age of Exploration, this gave them a chance to find a better place to hide and possibly find more Minicons. They entered around southern soon-to-be Canada and started a small group that would start Pax Gaia. More Minicons joined in and soon their numbers were too large to be unnoticed. They ran to the Indian lands, finding as much metal as they could.

There was one Indian who found two of the Minicons. Her name was not recorded to the historic Tunnel of Pax Gaia, but they knew it meant Bird's Love. Bird's Love was still a child, not even old enough to begin her menstrual cycle. She found two Minicons in the woods, Crusader and Vulcan. Crusader was a soldier and hunter of the Minicons. Vulcan was a weapons maker. Both were out looking for metal for Pax Gaia and got into an argument of where they should look. The sun overheated them and they were tired. Bird's Love watched them for a while, not knowing what to do because they spoke in a cryptic, sonic language. Her first thought was they were gods. Even though she had heard about the white men and their technology, she knew they could not be a part of their creations. The worst she had heard about white man's weapons were sticks of thunder and fire.

Crusader was the first to notice Bird's Love. He had seen movement behind a rock and froze. Vulcan was still arguing at him until he hit him on the shoulder and pointed to the rock. Anger flowed through him and he held up a hammer, shouting in English "You better hope you're an animal! Any human who sees us dies!"

Bird's Love squeaked an Indian word and that stopped Vulcan from smashing the rock. She appeared before them with her head bowed and hands clasped, fingers intertwined. She muttered in her native tongue. Crusader approached her, knelt, and grabbed her chin to lift her face and allow her to know they meant no harm. Crusader told his companion it was just an Indian girl, a nature lover. She may not be an animal but she was as close to the earth as one.

As Bird's Love grew up, she visited Pax Gaia in the mountains. She brought metal, taught them art and singing the way she knew it. Then one day her tribe had to move further west and Pax Gaia had never seen her again. She was the only human lucky enough to visit the Minicon community and leave the same way she had come. The Constructicon Minicons offered a portion of the Tunnel to hang her blankets she gave them and laid her pottery on the ground across from where her name was etched to honor her. They do not know if her tribe was killed or if she went to live at a reservation, but for years they had wished her happiness, through life and death.

The European descents found their way to the mountains in the west and the network of Pax Gaia was formed. They drilled into the Canyon and supported the structure with any metal they could find. Elevators were built for the difficult levels and stairs were later made when the electricity had failed in the early 19th century. Not enough metal or energon could be found. Energon served many purposes as ammunition, electric and thermal power, and a food source. Not much of it could be found on Earth, since it harbored organics.

Because of this, the Minicons tried to find alternate ways to gain energy. Electron attempted for the society to try and eat human food. Proton proved that it was impossible for robots to consume it. His brother came back with a holoform in place and ate the food in that way. Eating human food as humans solved the nutrition crisis. As for energy, any energon found was used. When hydroelectric power was introduced, the Minicon took advantage of it. At first, only a little electricity could be found in water. One scientist, Gadget, realized that the two elements of water could be separated and used as energy. For a decade, Pax Gaia used this form of power. The Proton found that by doing this, they were stealing water from humans. Once water was separated, it could not be replaced. They reduced the amount of water used, drastically, and tried all forms of energy at once and turned it all to energon: oil, gas, hydroelectricity, and water decomposition.

They tried not to take more than they needed from humans. Some had even tried to save energon by lighting their homes with candles. Other tried night-vision, despite the strain it put on their bodies.

The other issue was money. Minicons who went outside as humans usually got jobs and earned their money. Others whose holoforms were too young in appearance could not get jobs. The older ones could not work at all. So a system was devised. A Minicon named Pirate proposed that any change found by younger 'bots be turned in to him. From there he would take it to a bank where another Minicon (whose name also escaped from history but was call Pecuniam) would convert it to cash. Those who had jobs would donate thirty percent of their money every month. With this money, those who could not work were given even allowances. This usually resulted to twenty dollars per month. Some Minicons aimed for higher jobs to help. They became engineers, mechanics, some even politicians to prepare humans incase Pax Gaia was discovered and they required representation. Other turned lawyers to help those who were politicians and punish Minicons who disobeyed both Minicon and American law. After working a few nobs during a few human lifetimes, Minicons took up teaching inside of Pax Gaia. Soon Minicons were creating jobs inside the walls and other branch was added to Pirate's proposal. This time, working Minicons gave thirty-five percent (which soon grew to forty), and those employed in Pax Gaia where given twenty-five percent and ten to non-working ones. It sparked ambition to start working in Pax Gaia or work harder in America.

Pax Gaia had become a full-grown community by the mid-20th century.

xXx

So much words! So nothing much to comment on other than how their system's run. This is a fic I've been working on for half a year. I find that writing things out then typing them later makes everything better.

This story will include Dinobots and Insecticons! I've drawn them, they are posted on deviantART. Click my profile, click the dA page, then search around. Shouldn't be too hard to find.


	2. Minicons and the Great War

Chapter II

Minicons and the Great War

Pax Gaia knew that the Autobots and Decepticons were on Earth, they chose to stay out of it. Minicons had lived in a small location of Cybertron and stayed away from their larger cousins, like fairies from humans. When the war began, Megatron discovered this small race and enslaved them. In the beginning, Minicons were used for labor, some for battle assistances (i.e. Barricade's deceased and decapitated companion, Frenzy). Later Megatron discovered Minicons contained special abilities and wanted to use it against the Autobots.

Megatron's mad scientist of a soldier, Shockwave, operated on select Minicons to try and replicate their cells and inject them into Decepticons. Starscream also took part, experimenting with one Minicon in particular: Pax Gaia's soon-to-be nurse, Anonymous. Her ability was the power of regeneration. Starscream succeeded in cell replication and immediately infused her cells into, not his body, but, his spark. He claimed to be immortal and challenged all who tried to kill him.

Word spreads quickly in the Decepticon ranks. Megatron had heard of Starscream's boast and decided to test it. He caught him in the hallway, took out his fusion cannon, and shot Starscream straight towards his spark chamber. The Seeker was knocked down, but it was mostly from being attacked so suddenly. Before he could even support himself on his elbows, Megatron pinned him down, feet on Starscream's arms, and fired again. He saw the spark flicker, dim, and then shrink. At this point Megatron believed he saw it go out. His radar could not register Starscream as living, but also did not consider him dead. For an hour he stood there, looking at the air commander. He watched the spark grow from a size of a speck of dust to an inch in diameter. Then Megatron's scanner picked up a signal. It said that it was coming from Starscream, but it was not registered as the Seeker. It was under Anonymous. At the time, Megatron did not know it was the name of a Minicon, he thought it was an unidentified signal. Once he checked the list of names of Minicons to make sure they were all present in the station. Then he saw the name Anonymous. He checked the file and it said she was branded as Starscream's Minicon. Her power was yet to be discovered by the database.

He knew then that Starscream had succeeded in replicating Minicon cells. Whatever power was in Anonymous' cells could give immortality. The thought of becoming a true god excited Megatron. He went to Starscream's lab and searched for another serum of Anonymous' copied DNA. He found it and injected it into his body. Fortunately he did not know about Starscream injecting it into his spark, so Megatron could only recover faster, he was still able to die.

Once Megatron had forced information out of Starscream on making the serums and a select few soldiers were tested upon. The Minicons witnessed what Decepticons could do in battle with their powers and decided to attempt an escape. The first three times they failed. The first was an attack on their cages. They realized the cages were made of an electric force, so the second time a Minicon emitted a sonic frequency. The cages opened, but the Minicons only made it to the door of the prison. The third time they did the same thing, made it as far as the hallway, then the security lasers started firing at them.

For the final time, the Minicons opened the cages and crawled through the vents. They went across one at a time and very slowly. It took six hours for them to find their way through the system. Once they were outside they went to a spaceship port and stole one of the aircrafts. Sirens blared once they lifted fifty feet up. Decepticons scrambled beneath them. Some of them were shooting up at the ship, and were still shooting when it was out of range.

Once the ship was out of Cybertron air space, they cheered and celebrated. After a while, one had brought up the issue that they hardly had any food and they did not know where they were going to go. So they hopped from planet to planet, gathering resources and looking for a permanent place to call home. In the middle of the Sol system, the ship's engine failed. It spent fifty years floating, almost as if it was deciding which planet it should fall towards. As luck had it, it fell towards Earth and they ended up in the Middle Ages.

They had scattered from each other, learning different cultures and different languages. This was when Minicons allowed themselves to be seen, by only a few people. Some Minicons had presented themselves in front of groups of people before, and then realized that Earth was not ready for them. They decided to seclude themselves from society until the day they created holoforms.

xXx

Just some more back story on the Minicons. The plot kicks up in the next chapter.


	3. Political Affairs

Chapter III

Political Affairs

Fortis was a brave Minicon; that is what his name meant in Latin, brave. His alias was Nathaniel Fitzhugh, a high school teen. Sure, the name did not sound pretty, but Proton and Electron were not looking for beauty or originality. They just wanted Pax Gaia to be safe and hidden.

Nathan had lost his job at a summer camp, merely by not following instructions. He walked up to the bank of Pax Gaia to turn in his last share.

"Fortis, you were due in last week," Pirate grumbled. "I told you that. Every Saturday—"

"Turn in your share, I know." Fortis rubbed his head. "I lost my summer job."

Pirate raised an optic ridge. "Why? You said you were good at that job. Never mind, I'm paid to take your money, right?" He chuckled. "Don't worry; I think Amphion might have a job for you at the theater."

Amphion was famous as the Blue Ring Theater's DJ. He and his brother Zethus owned the theater and held occasional events there.

"As a clean-up crew, maybe," Fortis said.

"Probably. Best to have some money than none." Pirate tapped the desk in front of him. "You know the drill."

Fortis pulled out a couple of ten dollar bills and put them on the desk. Pirate took it, stood up, and walked over to a cabinet.

"Pirate, could I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Since the Autobots have beaten all of the Decepticons, do you think it's time for us to come out of hiding?"

Pirate laughed. "You know Rio Taylor? Lex? He's a secretary for some House Representative. He's seen how riled they are up at the White House about Cybertronians. A 'bot came in here the other day saying 'They'll think of us as illegal immigrants, taking their jobs. Hell, we're all illegal immigrants as far as we know!' Boy, he was crazy… Anyway, the answer is mixed up in my opinion. I'd really want to get out of this rock, but it's safer here than anywhere else. If you've ever been in the Tunnel, there's something written in French that says '_Paix sur la Terre n' existe pas_.' It means 'peace on Earth does not exist.'"

"You mean that humans will never make peace with us?"

"Exactly; they can't even make peace with themselves. Sadly, we've found a planet that was kind of like Cybertron."

Fortis looked down. He had not witnessed what happened on Cybertron because he was born on the ship. All he knew about Cybertron was the history etched in the Tunnel. His dad had told him about it, how life was before and during the war. When he had heard about a Decepticon land in the Middle East a few years ago, all of Pax Gaia had panicked. Proton and Electron made greater attempts in securing their location. For two years, the only Minicons allowed outside of Pax Gaia were those that worked as senators and representatives to keep updates on the Decepticons' doings. After another year they heard about Megatron's death and the Minicons breathed in fresh canyon air again. But they had forgotten one important thing.

"Talk to Amphion about a job. Maybe he'll let you mix some CDs for him if you match his taste," Pirate said.

"I'll talk to him, but he won't let me mix anything." Fortis walked away. "See ya, Pirate."

* * *

Anonymous could not sleep for weeks; she was too busy thinking about Starscream. He had that new reputation of having an immortal spark. She had gotten over feeling guilty about it around the same time Cortés fooled the Aztecs. The only thing she had worried about was if Starscream would come looking for her once he got out of stasis.

Did the leaders know about this? Did Proton and Electron remember how she had been stabbed many times by needles designed for bigger Cybertronians? Did they not know that she was about to die due to lack of her energon in her body? They could not be able to forget something like that.

She saw on the news the other day that said all of the Decepticons were dead, all of those that were on Earth. Cameras were pointed at some of the bodies being pulled out by the Autobots to clean the streets of Chicago. Once she saw the body of Starscream, she had just about fainted. Did they know Starscream was still alive? Obviously not. Should they be warned? Definitely yes. She turned on the comm. link and called the closest person she knew to Proton and Electron.

"Aris?"

"Anna?" That was both her nickname and alias. "Are you okay? You sound sick."

"Did you hear about the Decepticons?"

"Yeah. You're worried about _him_, aren't you?"

"I am. He can't die, Aris. There's no way to kill him unless you can drain him of his blood or something like that."

She heard Aris sigh. "Proton and Electron have already talked about this. Scratch that, they're still talking about it. They haven't forgotten about you, Anna. Here's the deal: Electron says it's time to expose ourselves to humans, no matter the risk; Proton still wants to keep us in the dark, but of course he still can see his bro's logic. I think they'll finally bring us out into the open." Anonymous was quiet. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Even if we were out, we still couldn't kill Starscream, even with human or Autobot help. What's the point?"

"Better now than never. That's why you called, right? Don't lie, I know when you lie."

"Sure… Let me know what they decide on."

"Will do."

They cut the link and Anonymous stared at the wall. She liked living in Pax Gaia. It was not as perfect as it was like before the war on Cybertron, but the valleys were not there anymore. They were destroyed during what they called a Harvest, when the Decepticons ravaged through the Minicon valleys and kidnapped them, picking them like it was a harvest. Pax Gaia was the closest thing to a Minicon valley as they could get.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she flinched.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Ma'am, I have a search warrant. I have the right to search you residence very thoroughly, including your body if necessary."

She smiled and walked to the door. "Do you have an I.D., officer?"

"Yes, so that means I also have the audacity and authority to kick down this door by force if you fail to cooperate."

She giggled. "Full body inspection, huh?"

"The usual frisking, pat down, probe; you name it."

She started laughing and unlocked the door. "Iso, you're such a pervert."

Iso opened the door, showing off his police badge. He smiled and winked. His blue optics dimmed. "Ready for that inspection, miss?" He put his arms around her.

"Iso, I love you, I really do, but now isn't a good time."

"It's never a good time, you say." He kissed her cheek. "C'mon, I just played a sexy cop outside the door. You're telling me that I did that for nothing?"

She stroked his chest. "You made me laugh. Does that count?"

He shrugged. "Eh, I guess. But you owe me a pat down. No argument, no excuse."

"Deal."

"So what put you off today?"

She looked down and separated herself from Iso. "I was thinking about Starscream."

"Primus damn, you talked about him so much last century that I thought you might as well date him."

"Iso, please, I'm serious."

"Anna, Starscream's not gonna find you. We've been hiding in this rock for almost four centuries. The Decepticons were here for three years, none of them had a hint of where we are."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what?"

"Remember when I told you about Starscream's experiments on me?" She sat down on a half-rock, half-metal couch.

"Yeah, you're pretty much infamous for that." She looked at him. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway, what happened was that I pretty much, involuntarily, gave Starscream immortality. He can't die."

"Well, he's dead now, last I heard. That Witwicky kid killed him."

"He might have blown a part of his body, but he didn't kill him. Starscream's suffered far worse than that, so there's no way he's dead."

Iso looked at her for a while. He walked over and sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You talk to Aris yet?"

"Just before you came in."

"And what did she say?"

"Electron and Proton are fighting it out. Electron says it's time for us to come out of this rock. Proton wants us to stay hidden."

"I think I'll go with Electron on this one."

"That's what she said. Oh, don't laugh! You know that's not what I meant!"

"Can't help it! I'm a youngling in an adult's body!" he chuckled. Anonymous shoved his arm. He came back with a kiss to the forehead. "You love me."

"Unfortunately." She winked. "Got that inspection warrant?"

"What inspection warrant? Oh! Right, duh."

"Your holoform's a blonde, right?"

"Hey, at the station all of the brunettes have blonder moments than me. So don't hate."

She rolled her optics.

"Anyway, search warrant. Got it right here for ya." He kissed her.

"Mm, that's a legitimate warrant," Anonymous purred.

"Damn right it is." He grabbed her arm and showered her neck in kisses.

"Shouldn't we do this in the bedroom?"

"We're already on the couch, we're comfy, and we'll be okay." He purred and pinned her down.

* * *

"You lost your job? One less person bringing money to this place?"

Fortis groaned and put his head on the table. He was at his friend's house, and his friend was in holoform, eating a hamburger.

"Equus, I'm unemployed for just a little bit. Mom's hounding my aft to get another job; I told her I might find one at Blue Ring. She said 'No! You gotta bring money from the outside! That's where the money is!'"

"Nice imitation. But your mom shouldn't worry; there're plenty of lawyers and engineers and all kinds of better jobs others have outside of here. They give up their money every month, forty percent, right?"

"Yeah, forty."

"Forty percent! Forty cents per dollar. America's in recession anyway, so the jobs are all here." Equus took a large bite out of his burger. "So, Blue Ring, huh?"

"Pirate said Amphion might have a spot for me."

"As clean-up?"

"That's what I said!"

"Take what you can get. Amphion's a nice guy, he's sure to give you something."

"Yeah, I know. So how's your job working out?"

"I'm fixing to barf with how much hamburgers I get from an employee discount at Burger King. I swear, if I was really human, I'd be such a fatass by now. No lie."

Fortis chuckled. "I think the last guy that ate as much as you had serious digestion problems. Wasn't pretty. Couldn't control what was going on with his body."

"Yeah, I heard. Crapped everywhere, puked everywhere, ugh… Think I'll make a run to get a salad after this." He dropped his hamburger into a trash can. The he took out a small black box from his pocket and pressed a button. His human formed dissolved into pixels to reveal a skinny Minicon. "Hey, you ever think they'll ever let us wander free?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean walk around outside without holoforms."

"Lex, one of the guys that work as a representative's secretary, told Pirate that humans aren't ready yet. They're still pissed at the Autobots. What would happen if he had just dropped the holoform in the middle of the meeting? They'll call the police."

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" Equus slapped his hand on the wall. "Far as I know, we've been humans since before this country was even born! Our parents saw the Dark Ages and when we were kids we had hiked the mountains and watched them build railroads across this place. Hell, I've had almost forty names to my existence in the last fifty, maybe sixty years. I've been white colored, black colored, brown colored, red colored, I've been Catholic, I've been Protestant, Buddhist, and atheist. They can't tell me I'm not human. I've been a human for three hundred years!"

"Well said, man. I'd drink to that."

"Don't drink, it might mess you up."

"And I drink to that too!"

xXx

I love Fortis because he's mature.  
I love Equus because he's goofy.  
I love Anonymous because she's careful.  
I love Iso because he's adorable.  
I love Anna and Iso together because they're cute.  
I love Pirate because he's honest.  
I hate Lex because he's an ass.


	4. The Stone Historian and the Western Wind

My Word Processor has been acting so weird on me today. I wonder what the heck's up with it... For example, I have this story saved with Arial Narrow font, but it was just completely erased from my computer...

This chapter introduces just some more characters. They _are_ completely relevant to the story, thank you! And no Starscream until chapter 6. Boo hoo. Enjoy some Gris and Zephyr.

* * *

Chapter IV

The Stone Historian and the Western Wind

Gris wrote on the far end of the wall, his instructor watching carefully for any mistakes. He was recording the events of the past few years of the battles between the Autobots and the Decepticons. He wrote it according to English but to the Minicon alphabet. _Sentinel Prime betrayed the Autobots to…_

"Stop."

He put down the laser pen that was used to etch into the wall and looked at his teacher, Aestas. She was the historian of the Tunnel for hundreds of years and very rarely did those of record keepers take on apprentices.

"Take a break, Gris," she said. Gris nodded and leaned against the other wall to look at his work. He noticed that at some point during his writing he started to scribe in a shallow, diagonal direction: A common mistake.

"Shit…" He rubbed his optics.

"Don't worry. I'll let it slide," said Aestas. "But next time use a beam." Beams were used in the rock as a margin to write horizontally, like blue lines in a notebook paper. The problem was once a line was finished you had to take the beam back out and drill it back in the rock to write the next line.

"Fine, I will," he groaned. There was probably nothing more annoying to him than that stupid beam. Whoever came up with that idea made sure that no one wrote sloppily. "Do I have to write all of that all over again?"

"Yep. The Battle of Earth written downhill like that? I won't have it and I'm damn sure the kings won't have it either."

Gris groaned and sat against the wall. This meant he had to grin out the rock – which usually took hours on a while section – then rewrite with the damn beam. He had spent almost five hours writing into the rock. It takes about the same amount of time to chisel it all away. Then to drill a beam in took about ten minutes, and each section was about twenty lines. How's that for statistics math?

"I had to go through the same crap, Gris, believe me. But the beam's meant to help. The more you get irritated with the beam, the more you want to write correctly." Aestas gave him a pat on the head. "It works, trust me."

"Hate that fricking beam," he muttered.

"I used to hate it too. Hell, I think I still hate it," she chuckled. "You might get used to it, once you got a sense of practice. Now start chiseling."

He looked up at her. "Am I gonna be here all night?"

"I'll stop you at six so you can go home."

"Oh, Primus, thank you!"

* * *

"Working inside the walls is no way to make money around here," Crosscut said. She knew less than half of the Pax Gaian population worked outside, and only forty percent of all their money was passed evenly to the rest of the ones employed in the community. She was working as a teacher currently to ready some of the younger Minicons, and she received the equal share every month, which usually evened out to a hundred or more dollars. She remembered when the railroads were built, which many of the Minicons wanted to join in on, and it was $130 a month, which was a lot in those days. But now jobs were scarce and she had encouraged her son to find one and work hard at it. "The money you'll be getting is from those who actually _do_ their work. You're just lucky it's legal for them to give it up."

"Mom, it'll just be temporary," Fortis said. "I'll find another job."

"Where? And don't you spit out the name of some fast food restaurant."

"Then how about a book shop? I heard the _Twilight Saga_'s hot in sales."

"A book shop? Really? You don't like to read."

"Who said I had to like reading to work a register or find a book for someone? That's why Gates invented computers!"

Crosscut sighed, put one hand on her hip, then rubbed her helm with the other.

"Maybe I'll apply before school. You know, because of those assigned readings?"

"Fortis, just go so I can think."

"Yes'm. Can I go to Zephyr's?"

"Sure, whatever."

Fortis ran out of the door and followed the raised walkways that were drilled into the wall to get to his friend's place. Zephyr was first a friend of Equus, so that was how they were introduced. Zephyr was a calm 'bot with a lazy speech, so he always seemed like he just got done smoking something, though he was pretty clean… usually. Zephyr looked a lot like Equus, tall and very skinny. Though Equus stood straight, Zephyr hunched over, almost looking like he was about to drag his arms on the ground. Fortis thought he did that because of the long cables that were sprouted from his head like dreads. The whole appearance reflected his attitude and personality.

Fortis looked around at the structure of Pax Gaia. It was full of overlapping bridges connected to the walkways and elevators had been installed to each forked turn to get to different levels. Pax Gaia did not did not have vehicles because the Minicons were the vehicles. But for some reason not many of them wanted to transform and drive, they walked. Occasionally there were those that, who were cars, skated on the bridges and those that could fly just jumped off the side and go up and down instead of using the elevators. Being on two legs throughout Pax Gaia became a common rule that was not legally passed but everyone knew it.

The houses were usually located against the rock walls from the ground up to the middle level. From there were the small businesses such as food stores, home services, home stores, Pirate's bank, the Council Room (where Proton and Electron met with politicians), school rooms, movie and music stores, book stores, technology departments, and even Amphion's most popular Blue Ring Theater. Above it all stood the control room that regulated the energy flowing through the small city. It monitored the gates and kept everything secure. It was a high-maintenance, high-tech, and top secret location. If you wanted to visit, you had to have notified them a month ahead of time and every visitor had three guards following them from the time they came in to the time they left. Even if you were a friend of Fireside, the top scientist of the control room, or even Gizmo, the inventor, and you were trusted by either or both of them, you still were a regular citizen and were treated as such.

Just a step below the control room was Proton and Electron's home. Theirs were the biggest out of all of the houses. Fortis thought it was because they were the chiefs and they should have a luxurious house, but he was lucky enough to walk inside when he had done Electron a few favors. Two-thirds of the residence was livable and the remaining third contained computers. Electron had said one had codes that sent messages secretly to the Minicons that were outside of Pax Gaia. Another had the written history that matched the Tunnel, in case something was to happen and a piece of the Tunnel had been scratched away and they could just copy over it using what was in the computer. Another kept track of citizens, another of income via feedback from Pirate's bank, another for the cameras, and so on.

"Are you sure _this_ isn't the control room?" Fortis had asked. Electron laughed.

"Probably the back-up control room," he said. Fortis was sworn to keep secret about what he had seen. And Fortis felt it was a great honor to even gain a peek into that room, and promised on his very spark that he would never tell another being or entity, save for Primus.

"You're a good young mech, Fortis," Electron said, patting his back. "Don't ever think differently of it."

Fortis smiled. That was probably the best day of his life. Who gets to see the inside of the house of the most respected Minicons and not get thrown in jail for it? He wanted to tell someone he that had seen it, to feel like he was high and mighty as the leaders, but he kept to his word. He had never even told his own mother about the experience. He stayed silent, smiled, and praised himself for feeling so honored.

When he got to Zephyr's house he knocked on the door. Every house in Pax Gaia had a doorbell, but Zephyr told folks to knock because he found the sound of the doorbell annoying. He said it sounded like someone calling him in a sing-song, mocking voice. _Zeph-yr! Ding-dong! Get the door!_ It pissed him off.

Zephyr opened the door and smiled. Was he smiling? Fortis could not tell; some of the dread-like cables covered his face.

"Fortis-imo!" Zephyr said, spreading his arms out. "Come 'ere 'n' hug me, man! Hadn't seen you in a while." Fortis gave him a hug. "How ya been, man? Why you here?"

"Thought I'd get out of the house."

"Momma's throwin' a fit, huh?" That was usually the reason Fortis came to his house unannounced. "Never mind, let's talk. Come inside! I'm watchin' a _Madea_ flick."

Fortis chuckled and walked inside. He could hear the fiery, comic rage of the fictional Mabel Simmons coming from the television. Zephyr was a sucker for comedy, especially for any Tyler Perry productions. His favorite was Madea. He thought she was the funniest, craziest person ever thought up.

"Is this the family reunion?" Fortis asked, looking at the TV.

"Nope. It's the one where she gets bagged." Zephyr sat on the couch and laughed as she saw Madea struggling against three or four cops, trying to tackle her to the ground. "Crazy glitch!" he said. Fortis sat next to him and chuckled.

"So, Fortis, Mr. Fortified," Zephyr said, making up names, "how's the big pain in the aft call Life treatin' you?"

"She fired me from my job."

"Ouch. Was it a fun job?"

"Kind of, it was a summer camp. The kids were this close to making me angry."

"Didja punch one?" Zephyr grabbed a soda on the small table next to the couch. "No, wait, you threatened to shoot one, right?"

"I learned to keep my mouth shut, but that wasn't why I was fired. I stopped listening to the higher people."

"Disobedience. Oh! Snap!" He was laughing at the TV.

"Yeah…" Fortis leaned back against the couch. The interior of a Minicon house was made of both steel and other materials that could be found in a human home. The couch, for instance, had layers of iron underneath a thin coat of cotton and fabric. Tables were made of both stone and steel. Appliances always stayed the same, naturally. Beds were always steel. Blankets and pillows were optional and kept their origins. Usually younger 'bots chose the accessories over a plain bed.

"Zephyr?"

"Yo."

"Could I ask you something? Something important?"

"Shoot, doc."

"You think we should come out of hiding? You know, show humans we're here?"

Zephyr exhaled and looked up. "Ah… I don't know. But that's what we have those political geeks for, right? Do our hard thinking for us."

"It's a yes or no."

"Well, damn, when you put it like that… I'll have to say crawlin' out of the dark. I mean, at _some_ point we gotta come out. The President tolerates the Autobots, right? And we're neither side, so it's even better! Plus, we know their laws better. Hell, some of us signed the documents that made those laws. And I fought the battle in the American Revolution! I know, I sound like some old person, but my point is we were there when the country was born." He leaned over to whisper. "I think that General George Washington was Proton, to be honest."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Anyway, _en-tee-way_!" He loved stressing his "black Southern accent." "Point is, I say tell the humans. We'll still have Pax Gaia _and _we'll have the freedom to run around."

"There was one that said we're illegal. A 'bot that was at the bank."

"Does he know I have a collection of IDs that proves him wrong?"

"But it's not you."

"Sure it's me! I just have a bunch of names and faces because I don't want people to be scared and police'll arrest me when I ain't done nothin'. Ain't that why we have holoforms?" He pulled a cable behind his shoulder. "Want to walk around like this outside for a bit and see if I'm wrong?"

"No… I'll shut up now."

"You ain't gotta shut up, I'm just provin' my point." He took a sip of his soda. "Damn… You know a Coke taste better when you're in this form?"

"I didn't. Could I have some?"

"Here. Waterfall it, though. You might be sick or somethin' for all I know." He handed the steel cup to Fortis. He put the length of his finger on the rim and tipped the can.

"Holy slag, that _does_ taste better!" he said, optics wide.

"Go get your own then," Zephyr said, taking the can back. "You know where everything's at."

"I'll get it later."

"Lazy aft…"

xXx

Freakin' love Zephyr! He's the coolest mofo I've ever made so far in my life.


	5. A Secret Message

Today's my birthday, everyone! I'm seventeen as of today! I'm so freakin' old!

Anyway, it's 9:30 in the morning. Only reason I'm up is because of the birthday spam I got on my cell phone. I woke up thinking "Let's see how many losers on Facebook stayed up 'til midnight trying to wish me a happy birthday first." (You know how hard it is to explain electronic spam to your mother without her thinking that I was possibly trying to be negative?)

And I might'a lied the last chapter. Starscream does pop up for a few seconds in chapter 6, but you can still hear his thoughts and everything before the big cliffhanger. Just thought I'd be honest.

* * *

Chapter V

A Secret Message

Fireside remained in solitude in a lab, working alone on alternative energy forms. When he had heard about the oil spill in the Gulf, he immediately sent maintenance 'bots to gather what they could and send it back to Pax Gaia. This was why he was against humans to know that they existed; they had pretty much stolen the oil. They had been taking resources like that for years, sometimes stealing but usually buying. There was a deep well at the bottom of Pax Gaia's levels that dug deep into the earth that touched the water table. They used it whenever they need to separate water molecules, which they called the procedure "water decomposition."

Yet he was studying these ways of gathering energy, he could not help but be distracted by the idea of Proton and Electron debating on revealing Pax Gaia to the world, all for trying to tell the Autobots that Starscream—clumsy, egocentric Starscream—was still alive. He thought _Just send a message, an encoded message. Don't publicize us._

His red optics brightened. He instantly sent a transmission to the Council Room. Usually Proton and Electron spent their days there talking about and everything with the politicians. It took three minutes for the link to be scanned, protected, and sent for live feed.

"Nice of you to join us," said Proton. The feed on Fireside's end displayed the round table that was in the center of the blue and gray room. 'Bots were sitting and standing, scattered across the room. Proton and Electron stood side by side, looking at the face of the scientist on the other end of the link.

"You're not here to waste our time, are you?" shouted one of the 'bots. Fireside recognized him as Axial, a Minicon whose holoform worked for the Secretary of Defense.

"Only two minutes of it," he said. "It's about contacting the Autobots."

"If it's about sending a private message to their base, forget it," said another named Buck. He was not one of the politicians but a security guard standing at the door with his arms crossed. "Their base's protection is probably ten times stronger than ours, even though it's on the surface."

"Have you considered Brains?" Fireside grinned.

"Brains?" Proton titled his head.

"He's a small spy drone of the Autobots. He's a refugee, along with Wheelie. Both of them live with the Witwicky boy."

The name Witwicky sent murmurs and groans across the room. There were some that appreciated what he did for his part in the short war, others who judged him as ignorant. Axial, in particular, did not like him because he saw him as an alien child, unfamiliar with Cybertronian cultures and customs, yet running around with the Autobots as if the whole thing was like some big... How did Lex put it again? Oh yes, a big online roleplaying game. The Autobots were his friends, but he had not seen Cybertron's true potential through them. Those who had admired his bravery were those like Proton: tolerated Sam and let him go on with his human life. His persistence won the Autobots the war, encouraging those few of the N.E.S.T. program to keep fighting. "He has a leader's potential," Proton once said.

"If either of the drones receives the message, they will pass it on to Optimus Prime."

"And do we encrypt it?" asked Electron. "And which language? What code? Come on, Fireside! Protect the message! It's important!"

"Then we'll make it a code within a code."

"What do you mean?"

"Symbols of one language within the code of another, like our historic Tunnel."

There were murmurs of agreement across the room.

"We'll need to write it in our own alphabet," said Fireside. "If Brains is the drone I remember him to be, he can convert the symbols for the Autobots."

Minicons on Cybertron had even smaller robots, drones, which helped in things like construction and science. These mini-drones were even used during the war; as spies across the perimeter of the Minicon villages. They alerted the Minicons if any other Cybertronian were close to the territory. Since they were a branch of Minicons, they knew the Minicons alphabet.

"And if Optimus wants to contact us, he'll need to speak through Brains or Wheelie."

"Use them for means of communication."

"But they will not be able to represent Pax Gaia as well as we want to!" shouted Lex.

"Any volunteers, then?" Electron said teasingly. "Does anyone want to go out and risk Pax Gaia's survival?"

There was a brief silence. Then Axial said "We are more concerned about Starscream than anything else. If anyone has advice on how to defeat him, it would be Anonymous. I nominate her, politician or not."

"We'll take a vote, then," said Proton. "But first we should consult Anna. No sense in sending her off without her having a say. We're a democracy."

* * *

The Council did not like to call citizens through the communication link in their processors; they considered it an invasion of their privacy. They called through a phone line in Anonymous' house. When they had called she was making Iso's favorite meal: a chicken burger with fires, to which she added another side of mixed vegetables, believing whatever human food they ate applied to their Minicon bodies.

She picked up the phone and held it with her shoulder and cheek. "Anna's house," she said.

"Anonymous, this is Proton."

Oh! Hello, sir." Proton? As in _the_ Proton? What could he want with her?

"Afternoon, ma'am. The Council is in a political matter concerning you."

"It's about Starscream, isn't it?" Her spark rate quickened.

"Yes. You know how Starscream physiology and anatomy works, and that information would be useful to the Autobots. When the moment arises, would you be willing to meet with them?"

Her optics widened. The Autobots? This must mean that Proton and Electron were going to speak out about Pax Gaia after all. But they were only sending her because she knew how invulnerable Starscream's spark was.

"I accept," she said.

"Thank you, Anna. We'll keep you notified when we're ready for you. If the Council changes their minds, we'll also let you know. Have a good day."

"You too." She hung up. _If the Council changes..._.That meant that Proton insisted the others that she go.

But how would Iso feel?

She looked at her husband, sleeping on the couch with the television on. Part of her said that he would say that it was too dangerous for her to go out there, because Starscream had a part of her energy signature and could track her. The other part said that he would encourage her to go, for the sake of the planet's survival. Starscream, by right and hierarchy, was now the Decepticon leader. Who knows what kind of hell he would bring with his newfound power.

Iso sniffed and turned. His optics brightened to life and looked over at Anonymous with a smile.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he said. "What're you making?"

"Your favorite," she said, attempting at least a small grin. "Chicken burger."

"Aw-haw, yeah!"

"And vegetables. _Yes_, I want you to eat them! Don't groan."

He stuck his glossa at her. "Eat whatever the heck I want," he muttered, then louder, "You almost done?"

"A few more minutes." She walked over to him. "I need to tell you something."

"Sure," he said, sensing the seriousness in her voice. "Anything, sweetie."

She sat next to him and he put his arm around her shoulder, letting her lean on his chest. She could hear his spark beating like a drum, one beat after another: _boom...boom...boom..._

"Proton called." She waited for him to make a joke like she was having an affair, but he stayed in a silent respect. "He said that the Council wants to send me to the Autobot base, to give them information about Starscream."

"Hm. Did you agree?"

"I did. But they're not going to send me out yet. I think they're going to give Optimus Prime a heads-up before I walk over there. The politicians have always been polite like that."

"Yeah... Do you want me to go with you?"

"I don't know if they'd let you."

"Hell," he chuckled," they know I can be trusted. I work as a policeman. Next time they call, ask if I could tag along."

Anonymous smiled. The Council would not let him go along just because he was her husband, which was why he really wants to go, but because he would be a reliable escort.

"I'll ask."

* * *

So what now?

The Autobots had wondered about this for a long time after the incident in Chicago had rolled over. They helped rebuild towers, clean up streets, and Wheelie and Brains had even helped out in fixing electric wiring in the ground. They were still used in military purposes, if the President insisted. Otherwise they were just lounging around the warehouse they claimed as their base, or an actual American military base. Every now and then they would sneak out for a drive; even Optimus would slip away for a while. They were cars, and cars had to get out of the garage every once in a while.

A few times they had played vigilante while taking drives, listening to police scanners and saving banks and sometimes caught criminals in the act, like a teenager stealing purses at a bus stop. The job was boring but it felt right to them to protect people, even if it was in small ways.

The little drones usually travelled across from Sam's apartment to the warehouse, using their size as an advantage to travel around much easier without being spotted. If they wanted to go anywhere else, Brains acted as their GPS. There were occasions when they were caught by kids, but kids forget, right? And other times they were seen by adults and they said "boo" and ran away.

Both of the little 'bots were now at the apartment, watching reruns of _Star Trek_. In the middle of an episode, Brains started shivering.

"Yo, Brains, you alright?" Wheelie said.

"Pickin' up somethin'," he said. "Prob'ly just another walkie talkie." Within the next three seconds he realized it definitely was not a walkie talkie. The message screened across his processor, in familiar symbols.

"Whoa, this is trippy."

"Wassa matter, man? Hard drive full or somethin'?"

"Nah. Someone jus' sent me a message. In Minicon lingo."

Wheelie stood up from his spot on the couch. "Are you for friggin' real? What, is there a Minicon on Earth? A drone? What?"

"I don't know, but he's speakin' funny. Oh, hold on, I think I'm gettin' another one." The message beamed across, and it lasted for only two seconds. "Whoa! That one was English!"

"What'd he say, Brains?"

"The first is jus' plain crack talk and th' other one says 'Tell Optimus.'"

Wheelie smiled. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"That we're gonna spend hours dodgin' traffic ta get ta Prime."

"No, dumbaft." He smacked his helm. "We're gonna jack Sam's car."

xXx

Time for my daily expression of my love for certain characters. Love the drones! Love Fireside! Love my brothers of power, Proton and Electron! Sorta like Axial! Still hate Lex! And I just wanna say I'm with everyone who doesn't like Witwicky. The movie's called _Transformers_, not _Kid Who Hangs Out With Giant Alien Robots with His Smokin' Hot Girlfriend. _I wanted more robots and strategic planning and cybernetic gore and spunky 'Bee and some manly Optimus. *swoon* Not a spazz kid who got a girlfriend because he hangs out with manly Optimus. **At least he didn't give up. I admire that. He tried and succeeded.**

Written language is a code within a code. You have to know the speech _and _the alphabet. That's what makes it a unique language.


	6. Jailbreak

Boy, when you promise yourself to finish your homework and get back into stories you feel extra relieved... and a little freaked out when you think you haven't finished your school stuff. So here's the sixth chapter and it's the longest I've written so far. There is a brief Starscream moment which I will make up for in the next chapter, I promise. Oh, and the code the Brains mentioned last chapter? I wish I could make up symbols and put them in the document but I'm not technology savvy like that and this site is cruel to anything that's not an English letter or common symbol in writing. *shakes fist* So I just put it in bold for you. Oh, and once you get to "Soit-an-ly", that's "certainly" in Bugs Bunny talk.

* * *

Chapter VI

Jailbreak

"Ya know, for a piece o' junk, it's got good mileage," Wheelie commented.

Optimus and the other Autobots towered over the little drones and the surprisingly un-wrecked car. Bumblebee had his optics narrowed towards them, Optimus only stared, and all three of the Wreckers admired how "two pint-sized 'managed ta haul aft on a freeway durin' rush hour an' not get in an accident."

"It had better be important," Optimus said. "Sam would get upset knowing you two stole—"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, we don't care," Wheelie said. "Brains got a message, said it was directed to ya. In Minicon code."

The room as burst with chatter from the Autobots. Minicon code? On Earth? How long had they been around? Was there only one ending the message?

"The first 'bot used English with the code on the last half, but the first half, translate it however ya want, it's straight up gibberish."

"Did they change their language? It's been millions of years." Optimus remembered a book on Cybertron that had a record of Cybertron's past and future. Alpha Trion could read it, but could only make it so far into the future because of language altering.

"Seems ta me they wrote one language," said Brains, "an' wrote them different."

"Brains, show us what they sent," Optimus ordered. The drone transformed into a small laptop and displayed the message. "Now translate into Roman lettering." The symbols blinked for a few minutes, then appeared as:

**Rszqrbdl hr rshkk zkhud. Tell Optimus.**

Optimus studied the code for a while. The letters did not make any sense to him at all. Whoever wanted to tell his this message wanted it protected which heightened its urgency. After an hour of thinking he took a break and had a few gallons of oil. A song came to mind, a child's song. He knew it as the English alphabet that helped kids learn to spell. "_A-B-C-D-E-F-G_…"

Then it hit him. The messenger had altered the letters only slightly but in a way that would frustrate the decoder for a long time.

"Brains," he said, "in the first sentence, change every letter to which follows it in the alphabet."

It resulted: **Starscream is still alive.**

"Whoa! That's freak shit!" the drone exclaimed.

"Send a message back, in the same code. 'What is your evidence? Sam terminated Starscream.'"

* * *

The message took nearly a day to process. The Minicons wanted to sure that the document coming through did not have any viruses attached while floating through radio waves. It was too short of a message to be going through all the trouble for, but the Council did not want to take chances. They read the message and several laughs rang through the room.

"What proof?!" said Lex. "Our proof is back history knowledge! We've seen Starscream die and revive once before, and it was not through luck."

"And how, exactly, would we present that to them?" said Fireside. "Our word isn't enough; Prime's team would want concrete evidence."

"Only concrete evidence we have is Anna," Axial said blankly. "She knows Starscream physiology better."

"Yes, but do we risk her?" Lex asked. "If we send her, the Autobots could use her too."

"A fair risk she has agreed to," Proton spoke out. "I asked that if she was summoned would she respond, and she said yes. She came to our house yesterday; or at least as far as anyone's gotten to our house. She asked a guard to send a message, saying that if she goes then her husband, Iso, goes with her as protection."

"Then we risk them both!"

"Do we have another choice?" Electron's voice boomed, making the others fall silent. "If we would send anyone, it would be a risk. But how long have we been kept secret form humans? How long have we lived among them? Every day, when you walk past these city gates, you risk being caught. Have you?" He paused to hear an answer. "Well, have you? Any of you?" The politicians only looked at each other, not muttering a word.

"Nope." The voice of Buck made everyone flinch. "Never been caught. Always kept the holoform projector updated. Fooled a lot of people."

"And your son? Locke? Has he been caught?"

"Not that I know of."

"Locke, only a century old, a toddler. He's been to a public school for smaller children and yet he has not been caught." Electron turned to Lex. "So do not talk about risks. We very well know them."

"Send a message to Prime," Proton announced. "Tell them we're sending someone to explain Starscream's condition. Then get Anonymous on the line for me."

* * *

Gris carved into the rock as slowly as he could. Aestas received word that the newer section of the tunnel was fairly close to a source of water and gas. If a small hole had been drilled through the rock, then the whole tunnel would flood. From there the lower level of Pax Gaia would fill with water. Gris asked if he could not work on the Tunnel since he was just an apprentice, but Aestas insisted he worked. "About three miles walk from here, down the Tunnel, that section is close to a gas pocket. If it was broken through, Pax Gaia would've caught on fire. Yes, people panicked, but I worked on it anyway, slowly. It took me two weeks just to write about the Mexicans working on the railroad. And that part is only the top of the wall to the bottom." The young Minicon admired her bravery, but continued to make excuses and Aestas continued to make him work on the wall. For five hours he had worked on a paragraph, including working with the beam, when another Minicon flew in and told him to stop working.

"Excuse me!" Aestas shouted. "Who are you to stop my work!"

"We need to turn the Tunnel," he said. "The water's not on _this_ side of the wall." He slapped his hand on the wall with writing on it. "It's ten feet beyond _that _one." He pointed to the dead end that was going to be blown through within a week, to continue writing history and events. "We're going to mine to the right, away from the pocket. If we keep working on it, it might take a week."

"A week?!"

"We can't use explosives, I just said the water's ten feet that away. We'll use manual labor."

"Alright then… Come on, Gris, we'll come back when they're done."

"I want to work with them," he said, softly. "You told me this was your Tunnel and soon it'll be mine. So I want to work on 'my' Tunnel."

"That's your philosophy, Aestas?" the jet smirked.

"Once it's yours, you have a connection to it, right?" She looked at Gris. "Don't slice a finger off, okay? Do that for me?"

"Promise."

"He's all yours now, Ignis. Go easy on him."

* * *

There was a ten-minute argument in the comm. link about Iso going with Anonymous to the Autobots. Half of the Council said it was Anna's job alone to go, the rest said it was his right to tag along. When both Electron and Proton agreed that Iso could go, no one questioned any further. Iso and Anonymous grabbed their projectors and went on their way to the gates.

The gates of Pax Gaia were not directly outside of the network. It was past the Canyon, between the rocks and Phoenix, an underground transit. Engineers created a subway line from the lower level of Pax Gaia over to an old building in the downtown area of Phoenix, under a school that had shut down almost fifty years ago. The way into the large city of Pax Gaia, the civilization in the Grand Canyon, was under a school no one bothered to go in to because it was old and "possibly haunted." Some of the people pleaded that the engineers should change the location where the gate was. If someone should want to tear down the building, they would find the way in. Right now, along with all of the other decisions, the Council was deciding to buy the building and use it. Electron said it could be used as a private school for the younger Cybertronians that did not go to public schools in America. Proton said that if they did then humans who want to send their children to private schools would want to enlist theirs. If they rejected too many they would receive bad reputation. Then an unexpected Minicon added his voice. Amphion said to turn it into a club. It would be public and would give a chance for Minicons (in holoforms) to mingle more freely with humans. The way to Pax Gaia was in an underground room, so it would be private and sealed. If the club was crowded, no one would notice the people going in or out.

Iso looked out of the broken window of the first floor, to see if anyone would notice them coming out. They were supposed to meet one of the Autobots outside.

"They could be coming late," Anonymous said, taking out her projector. "Last I remember they lived in the East."

"We sent the message yesterday for them to get here A.S.A.P. It doesn't take long to go across the country when you can take a huge military cargo plane."

"You're impatient."

"I'm a nervous wreck is what I am."

She smiled and pressed the button on her projector. Her robotic figure became pixelated, colors changed, shapes had shrunk, and soon she was a solid form of a human. Her hair was brown, going a little past her shoulders with a wavy texture. Her figure was fit; not skinny, not fat. She wore a red, long sleeved top with black dress pants and black shoes.

"You volunteered to come," she said.

"Yeah, to make sure you're safe."

"Then don't be so skittish or you won't be alert enough to protect me. Calm down, at least a little."

He looked at her during a long silence. The wind whistled low through the building. "If Starscream ever touches you, if an Autobot looks at you funny, I'm kicking someone's ass."

She giggled. "I believe you."

Iso smiled and took out his own projector. His form changed the way hers had, distortion to a solid form. His was tall with blonde spiky hair. He wore his cop uniform to act the part of a body guard.

"Officer Ian Brown," she purred.

"You'll need to calm yourself, ma'am. I'm on duty." He winked.

A car horn honked outside. They both turned to the window.

"Is that our ride?" she asked.

"I think I see an Autobot insignia on the front tire, but it's either fake or the real thing. I can't tell."

"Is there a driver?"

"Uh… no."

"Then it's our 'bot." She walked outside with Iso walking close behind.

"_Need a lift?_" Anonymous flinched. The voice came from the car's radio as the passenger door opened.

"Um, yes," she said. "Thank you." She slid into the passenger seat. Iso walked around the front of the car and tapped on the window.

"Are you gonna let me in?" he said. A figure materialized from head to thighs. It looked at Iso and stuck out its tongue.

"_You mind?_" the radio blared. Iso's faced scrunched up.

"I think he wants you to sit in the back, sweetie," Anonymous giggled. The holoform smiled and pointed a thumb to the backseat. Iso sneered.

"This is how you treat your guests?" he grumbled, opening the backseat door and climbing in.

"_Soit-an-ly._"

The car rolled off down the highway, with the holoform pretending to drive. Anonymous stared at it.

"I'm Anonymous. Yes, that's my real name, but people call me Anna," she said. "What's your name?"

"_It was a big-ass bumblebee!_"

"Bumblebee?"

The car chirped.

"That's a cute name."

"_And you are?_" Bumblebee referred to Iso.

"Minicon name's Iso. Alias' name is Ian," he said. "Nice to meet you." Bumblebee did not respond.

It was a long drive to the base the Autobots were currently stationed at. Once they got to the entrance, two men stepped aside and opened the gate.

They don't stop to check you?" Iso said, a bit concerned.

"_Not at all… They—know me all too well._"

"Hm." Iso did not like the idea. For all those men knew, this car was a Decepticon who looked like Bumblebee. In Pax Gaia, once you were off the train, you were put through a series of tests that scanned your physical identity and you were asked a question. Each Minicon had their own personal question that they answered. Iso's was "Where did Iso propose to Anonymous?" The answer registered was "Anonymous was the one who proposed" but the true answer was "In the Rocky Mountains." Minicons kept their questions with false responses in case they were easy for imposters to answer.

Bumblebee's holoform disappeared as he pulled into an aircraft landing zone. Several Autobots stood around and looked as he drove up. Iso and Anonymous stepped out and looked at the towering robots. Iso kept a hold on his wife's arm and the other hand reached for his gun.

"We were expectin' 'bots," said Topspin, "not tourists."

"We're not tourists," Iso said. "We're Minicons, just in holoform."

"You can drop them, then," Ratchet said calmly and with a smile. "We won't hurt you."

"No offense, but it's a precautionary thing. We've never, never shut off our holoforms in public."

"I understand…"

"I'm Iso and this is Anonymous. We were sent to explain this whole… Starscream situation."

"First, Optimus wants to ask you some questions."

"He'll know soon enough," Iso said sternly. "Priorities come first. We'll tell you everything we can after we give you the news on Starscream."

"Alright then," Ratchet muttered, ignoring Iso's tone, "this way."

He led Iso and Anonymous inside the aircraft hangar with the other Autobots following behind. Anonymous could hear the Wreckers murmuring to each other but could not understand that they were saying. She dared to look behind her and saw them glance back even for a second, and they all looked back at each other. They were either talking about her or about Minicons in general and felt it would offend her. She decided to ignore it, turn back around, and cling on to her husband's arm for comfort. He returned it by kissing her cheek.

"And you say I'm the nervous wreck," he chuckled. She smiled a little and gave him a nudge.

"Optimus?" Ratchet called out. The Prime was on the other side of the hangar, having a conversation with two little drones. He did not acknowledge that anyone called his name. "Optimus, sir." This time he looked away from the smaller 'bots. "The Minicons are here."

Prime looked at the two holoforms standing behind Ratchet. He did not smile, making Anonymous feel even more uncomfortable. She pressed herself closer to Iso, hiding half of her face.

"There is no need to be scared," he said.

"With your face as grim as a mourner's, that's the only reason we're scared," Iso spoke out, which was a lie. It was not Optimus' unemotional look that really scared them; it was the thought that they would be used for Autobot reasons. They did not know their history or how they would treat Minicons, but they believed that it was best not to find out.

"When a fellow Cybertronian brings me news that Starscream is still alive, I feel the need to be worried," Prime explained.

"Then with our history against the bigger Cybertronians, we feel the need to be scared," Iso said. Optimus' face did not change, he did not flinch, he did not even blink. "Let's just get on with this."

"Iso, we should drop the holoforms," Anonymous whispered. "For them to trust us, we have to trust them."

She took out the small black box from her pocket and pressed the button on the top. Her form dissolved back to a red Minicon. Iso groaned and did the same. The two drones that stood near Optimus, their optics lit up. They had not seen Minicons in such a long time that they had believed they were all dead.

"Yo, Iso!" Wheelie said, skating towards him. "Long time no see, ya fragger!"

Iso did not recognize him at first but smiled.

"Still have a filthy vocal processor, I see," he said.

"What'd ya expect? Some fluffy new Wheelie? Nah, I'm stayin' like this. No matter what they say, change ain't good."

"I'll take your word for it."

After introductions were over with, Anonymous started explaining the history between the Minicons and Decepticons, accompanied by a few low beeps by the sympathetic Bumblebee. After her story, she told them how Starscream could not die.

"But he did, we saw 'im," Leadfoot grunted. "Ratchet checked 'im out; his spark's extinguished."

"Common mistake," she said evenly, as if it were basic knowledge. "His spark only shrinks for a few hours after a fatal blow. Where is his body?"

The Autobots had all looked at each other gravely. Bumblebee's "wings" tilted downward, Ratchet's optic ridges pressed together, the Wreckers muttered to themselves, Mirage and Sideswipe had both looked down.

"Where is Starscream's body? Anonymous repeated.

"You see," Ratchet started, "the government thought it was in the best interest that—"

"Where is his body?" she said more coldly. "Don't give me a statement, give me a location."

She could see Optimus' jaw tense—he was afraid that once he gave the answer she would get angry. His mouth had opened for a few seconds, then gave one word.

"Here."

Anonymous blinked, not believing his answer. "What do you mean 'here'?"

"He is here, in this base."

"Why?" Her fist clenched. How stupid were these Autobots, keeping a Decepticon in the same area as them?

"For study," Ratchet spoke up. "Starscream is one of the last of his kind, of energon seekers. His system is equipped to sniff out energon in the ground."

Anonymous slowly turned to Iso. He gave her a stare, letting her know he was thinking the same thing: Pax Gaia was lucky, extremely lucky, that the Seeker did not detect their energon signals. Or did he know and did not pursue them because Megatron would find out and take the Minicons for himself?

"What will happen to him once you're done with his energon seeking program?" Iso said quietly.

"Break him down into spare parts."

"Then hurry up about it," Anonymous spoke up. "We don't want him waking up in the middle of a military base."

"He might even already be up," Iso said abruptly.

A silence fell across the room. The thought of Starscream alive and waiting for the perfect moment to strike sent a chill of fear through him. Was he watching them now, hearing their conversations? His first thought was to destroy the Seeker, relieve them of the possibility he was alive. Then where would they got their energon? Pax Gaia surely had some, but maybe they did not have enough to sustain Optimus and his Autobots.

"We'll have to find other means of locating energon," Prime said gravely. All optics turned to him. "Dismantle Starscream."

A loud bang, followed by a crash and human screams, came from deep inside the base. Sideswipe was the first to react and followed the sound. Optimus trailed close behind with the two Minicons and drones at his heels. A soldier ran to them, screaming "He's loose! He's free!" Then, the Decepticon ripped through the iron wall, snarling like a beast, and looked to face the Autobots. His attention was only on them for a few seconds when he detected a familiar signature. He looked down by Optimus' peds to see the small femme that made his immortality possible. He smiled, seeing that she was exactly the same: A tiny, young, scared, and helpless Minicon.

Iso stepped in front of his wife and held gun pointed straight between Starscream's optics. "Don't. Fucking. Move," he growled.

"Or what?" the Seeker hissed, his voice rumbling between the walls. He turned to Optimus. "Dismantle me?" He chuckled. "Try and catch me first."

Leadfoot grabbed four grenades from the wall closest to him and threw them at Starscream. "Eat fire, ya punk!"

Optimus reacted by grabbing the Minicons and drones, then calling to the Autobots to run. They fled from the room, then out of the base. The fire was contained in just three of the rooms (Optimus hoped they were not important) and at the same time of the explosion he saw a column of smoke reach skyward.

Starscream escaped.

xXx

Tell me your every feel. Pax Gaia might explode if Gris ain't careful, the Autobots know about the Minicons, _Starscream_ knows about the Minicons; you've got enough to go on. *smile*


	7. Excavation

Well, I said I'd get a chapter up here.

You know what I really hate? I try to bring out mental link speech as those "less than" and "more than" signs, but this site doesn't read them. Therefore I have to use freakin' ~! I don't wanna use ~! I wanna use arrows!... At least it's better than /, though. Everyone apparently uses that for the comm. links. Anyway, that's my rant. Please enjoy this chapter. The plot gets thicker...

* * *

Chapter VII

Excavation

"Son of a bitch!"

The silence after meant that everyone agreed with Wheelie's outburst. Not three seconds after Optimus ordered to dismantle Starscream did the Seeker break free and escape into the clouds.

"What are you doing!" Anonymous shouted. "Shoot him! He's getting away!"

"He's out of range," Optimus said somberly. He looked at Ratchet. "Is his signature registered?"

"Of course."

"Then we'll track him until he finds a way to mask himself." The Prime transformed and opened both of his doors. "Anonymous, Iso, get in." The Minicons obeyed, with Wheelie and Brains behind them. "Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

Gris spent the rest of the day learning about careful demolition. He had to direct the miners where to go so they would not damage the Tunnel. They complained to him, saying they knew what to do because that had done it for years and years. Gris counterattacked with his knowledge behind the stones, that he had spent three decades straight chiseling their history. After that, the miners just grumbled and continued working. Gris himself worked on the Tunnel to help speed up the process. Would this count in his apprenticeship? He only had five more years left to learn and he was still working inside the Tunnel, even though demolition and mining was not a requirement. This should count. As soon as he had his own apprentice, he would make this count for him or her.

His axe hit something metal. The Tunnel was known to have nickel and iron chunks. He dropped his axe and moved the rocks out of his way so he could pull it out. Once they were cleared his green optics widened and he stood back.

"Ignis!" he called. "Ignis, you might want to see this!"

The top miner pushed his way through the carts and rocks to get to the younger Minicon. Others stared wondering what could that kid possibly want _now_.

"What is it, kid?" Ignis grunted. Gris just pointed to the metal wall that blocked his way. To his amazement, it bore the Autobot insignia.

* * *

"An Autobot? Trapped in the rock?"

"Yes sir," Ignis said to Electron. "We did a sweep. This Autobot's got friends buried with him. There's three; the one we hit, one behind him, and one below him. I took a sample of his metal to Fireside. They have been there for over fifty million years."

"Any idea how to get them out?"

"_Without _destroying that Tunnel?" Proton emphasized. "We have over five hundred years of history written on that wall, 'bots' hard work went into those. Not to mention the gas pas pocket that's near them! Pax Gaia could blow sky high!"

"That gas pocket just so happens to be his ventilation system, his lung. What we hit was his shoulder," Ignis confirmed. "We've got his body mapped out through vibrations." He held up a data pad with a grid on it. It showed the tunnel that led up to the unknown Autobot. It stood in an awkward, almost like a falling, position. The torso was behind the line that was the Tunnel, its head looked up; its left arm went around the Tunnel; its other arm was up, like it was reaching for the surface. "We can't see his two buddies yet, but we took a guess on their body parts. There's an arm reaching for his leg from behind him and there's a head close to his arm, the arm that we found. And there's another thing, but the grid can't see it; the boy's got wings."

Proton raised an optic ridge. "Wings?"

"Yeah, wings."

"What kind?" Electron said. "Like organic shaped or jet?"

"Jet-like, but shaped like a bird's. You know, like the jet wings that are able to fold."

"Get our Constructicons working, get all of them out. Wake them up if it helps."

* * *

Such an idiotic idea, flying out into the desert. Before long, someone's radiator would overheat. But Starscream knew it would take a grounded Transformer's engine to overheat faster. It was still hot in the air where Starscream was, which was saying something since this altitude was supposed to be cooler. That meant that it was scorching hot underneath. Before long the Autobots would quit chasing him under the scalding temperature and turn home. He noticed one by one they were turning back until one was left.

Optimus Prime.

He had to hand it to him, Prime was a fighter. His troops deserted him, hours ago. The night was beginning to fall and the desert would become cool. Both of them had to be running low on energon, since they had traveled pretty much all day, going straight, in circles, backtracking. Starscream wanted to keep to the desert to pressure those annoying Autobots into going home. Prime was not learning. He was right up Starscream's path.

"Optimus, it's late," Ratchet called from the base. "You need to rest."

"No," Optimus said weakly. Despite the severe lack of energon coursing through him, he knew he just could not let Starscream fly away so easily and escape. "He needs to be terminated."

"He's right, Prime," Iso said. "You don't even have enough energy to get back home, much less fight Starscream if you get the chance."

Anonymous stroked the dashboard. "Please, Optimus." She felt the frame shiver. "You're no good to the world if you're dead."

"You're right, Anna," he sighed. "We'll need to pick up the trail tomorrow." He turned around and navigated the quickest off-road route to the base.

Starscream sighed in relief and descended down to a cliff side as he saw Optimus roll away. He transformed, hovering over the top, and dropped down when he turned off his turbines. Due to his weakness, the shock carried through his legs and his body responded by falling forward. He could not find the will to move again, but he knew tomorrow would be just as hot as it was today. The heat would sap the rest of his energy and that would be his death. Of all the times he was supposed to die, it was through wounds. The blood of a Minicon did not ensure he would be fully immortal, like a god. That femme… She looked older than the last time he had seen her in those cells reserved for Minicons. She was dying naturally, who was to say he would not die the same way?

He searched frantically on his radar for the closest source of any energon. Even if it was oil he would be fine with it. His body would convert it, it would not matter. If he could even get a little energon he would feel renewed and encouraged to go on. Just a little bit…

There it was! An energy signal just five hundred meters away. He could make it if he could walk, but, hell, there was hardly enough energy to transform! He could not walk fifty meters let alone four hundred eighty—Wait. It was getting closer? Four hundred seventy-five, seventy-one, sixty-six meters. What? What the frag was going on? Was it an Autobot? A leftover Decepticon? If it was alive, he would not have the strength to fight it. Back to the Well of All Spark!

Three hundred meters and getting faster. It, whatever it was, was coming straight for him. If he was lucky it was just a package from an unknown ally full of energon cubes… And what, exactly, were the chances of _that_ happening? Last he had checked, Starscream's only allies were his Seeker trine mates, and Primus knows where those two are.

Two hundred meters. He started to hear a faint buzzing noise. It annoyed him, whatever it was, wherever it came from. Perhaps it was a group of insects following the scent of a decaying animal. The Earth circle of life was appalling and seemingly grotesque. He could not imagine living off of another being's body. There were experiments of those kinds of Cybertronians. They were built without much of a mind, predominately instinctive. They could feed off of others and sometimes Starscream caught them fighting to the death; the winner would eat the loser.

Wait, was that it? Those moronic, beast-like experiments, were they back from the dead to kill him? It was not time, he had finally become the Decepticon commander! He would not die from a failed experiment's gnarly fangs and disgusting claws. Finding the will, Starscream propped himself up by his hands. He looked in the direction of the sound. He could see three large shapes flying low to the ground coming towards him.

"I'm here, you pathetic ingrates," he muttered, standing up and bending over.

The figures landed in a triangle around him. They were growling, fluids flowed from their mouths, claws sharpened and ready to attack.

"You can't kill me," Starscream snarled. "I am your master now! Megatron is dead! Bow to me now, abominations!"

The cybernetic beasts continued to growl, but made no indication of making an assault on the Seeker. They stared at him, clicking, as if trying to tell him something.

"Ah…" Starscream smiled. "You're hungry." One, who seemed to be the leader, twitched in response. "You three have more energy, you can even fly at the moment." Excess energy was common in the experiments. Their energon supplies were more efficient in burning than in Cybertronians. "I'll make a deal. I'll find the energon, and in turn, you three are my soldiers. You will obey my command without question and without fail." He looked at all three of them. "You must be capable enough, seeing as you survived this long."

The beasts turned to each other, ticking a language. One, who had the skinniest limbs, shrugged at his partner, one who hid his face behind a visor and plate. They both looked at their leader, who possessed two large spikes on its back. Starscream also turned to him.

"We… are at your command my liege, my liege…" it hissed. It lowered to the ground and bowed its head. The other two did the same. Starscream smirked. Things were going better than he expected.

* * *

Sometimes when the Tunnel was being lengthened, the workers did not bother to walk back out. It took a long time just to walk in and they would be too tired in the evening to walk back out. In the morning, on the day they walked in, some who knew they were going to camp in the Tunnel brought food and blankets. Those who did not bring anything and ended up staying usually begged several people for a small portion of their food. In the morning they would take the long journey home, pack food, then take the long trek back.

Gris was smart enough to pack his own food the next day. At night the fluorescent sticks that were installed into the wall had dimmed inside the Tunnel. In the morning they would brighten again. Gris had spent his time in the latest excavation area, the one that led from the buried Autobot's torso going up to the head. He thought how they might be able to break it out. This Autobot was buried under miles of rock, and the only exit they had now was through the Tunnel and into Pax Gaia. He sighed. Sometimes, he thought, adults usually did not think things through. The only place left to go for this Autobot was up, but if you were on the surface you would not be able to pinpoint where the Autobot was.

Then an idea came to him: What if he put a beacon on the Autobot, walked across the surface, then dig straight down according to the beacon's location? Then they could use all the explosions they wanted to get it out and be done within the week.

But would not someone notice? They would track the beacon before they could shut it off. They could notice the demolition being done against the Canyon. There was just no winning in this game, was there?

Frustrated, Gris pounded a fist against the robot's chest. He heard the rumbling echo across the Tunnel, which startled a few miners. Gris sank lower to the ground and grinded his teeth. There had to be some other way. The Autobot would be confused when it woke up, and confusion would lead to fear, fear to reaction, and reaction to sudden movement. It could destroy the age-old Tunnel and all of Pax Gaia with it.

"There has to be another way," he muttered. "We've worked too hard to get where we are, this place is perfect. Do we have to risk everything?" He looked up at the uncovered mouth of the Autobot. "Do we have to risk everything just because of _you _and _your_ war? Haven't we done enough?"

_~Minicon is sad.~_

Gris twitched, hearing the voice. He looked around to see who was talking to him, but all of the miners were circled around a fire a few yards away, and the voice sounded like it was in his audio receptors.

_~I, Swoop, sorry.~_

He looked at the emblem on the Autobot's torso. It was pulsing with a red light.

"Is that you talking?"

_~Frozen. Cannot move mouth. We talk to processor.~_

A mental communications link, telepathy. This was only used between those that bonded, through spark or as a brother. It was a true sign of trust. Allowing a mental link meant you let the other into your mind. This Autobot trusted him for some reason.

_~Gris is sad.~_

_~I'm not sad.~_ He allowed Swoop the same privilege. ~_I'm angry. We've gone through a lot of slag because of you.~_

_~Swoop did nothing.~_

_~You did everything, you stupid Autobot!~_ It was just blurted out. He did not mean to be cross. The way that Swoop talked seemed to be in third person, as if it were a caveman or something. It lacked intelligence. Maybe it did not even comprehend the reasoning of the war, because it was merely a dumb grunt. ~_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry.~_

_~Minicon is forgiven.~_

_~How… How long have you been here?~_

_~Swoop here for long time with brothers. Lost track how long. Very long time.~_

_~What's the last thing you remember?~_

_~Last Swoop saw… fire. Fire was everywhere. Slag, he say hide, so we and Grimlock hide. Rock falls and now dark. Stuck in rock for long time. Grimlock not happy about that.~_

_~Who's Grimlock?~_

_~Grimlock, leader. Grimlock stronger than Swoop and Slag. Grimlock deserve to be leader.~_

Gris went into thought and tried to piece how long Swoop and his companion were in this rock. The Tunnel was the lowest point of Pax Gaia, miles deep into the earth. That meant that the poor Autobots had been trapped, and aware of it, since the age of the dinosaurs. He could not imagine the torment, being buried alive, immobilized in the rock. How they had managed Gris did not want to find out.

_~We're gonna get you out of here.~_ Gris assured him. ~_We're digging you out now.~_

_~Swoop knows. Swoop could feel Minicons digging.~_

He smiled.

_~Swoop thanks Minicon for coming. Swoop was bored for long time. Nobody speaks to Swoop, not even Grimlock or Slag.~_

_~I'll talk to you, Swoop._ Gris promised. ~_Everyday, even after we get you out of here.~_

_~Gris is Swoop's friend?~_ He could feel the rush of happiness flow from the Autobot to his own form.

_~Yes, Swoop, I'm your friend.~_

__xXx

SO MUCH B'AWW! I FEEL A BROMANCE COMING ON! HUG ME!

Hungry Insecticons, slow-brained Dinobots, Gris is evolving into a main character; feed me your thoughts, feelings, and expectations!


	8. We Are Human

**IMPORTANT: **I want to make something clear: Pronunciation. Some of the names are Latin/Greek-based, but mostly Latin because I took it last year and the year before and I'm too lazy to come up with original compound names that sound good like Bumblebee and Sideswipe. I want to establish how the vowels sound. **A is ah, E is eh, I is ee, U is oo, and O is oh.**

Fortis (FOHR-tees), Equus (eh-KOOS), Zethus (ZEH-thoos), Pecuniam (peh-COO-nee-AHM), Ignis (IHG-nees), Aestas (ah-EHS-tahs), Solus (SOH-LOOS), Gris (GREES), and then there are easy ones like Lex which _should _be lecks in case some of you are slower than most, and Carmen is still CAHR-mehn. As for Septimus, I guess you're allowed to say that either way. SEHP-teh-muhs or sehp-TEE-moos.

There's gonna be a guy named **Pugnabo** coming up. It ain't PUHG-nah-boh, which rolls of the tongue quickly in a lazy manner, it's** poog-NAH-boh**, the way it was meant to sound.

If you can't think of it as Latin, then think Japanese. Their vowels are said the same way constantly as well.

* * *

Chapter VIII

We Are Human

The vote for turning the warehouse into a club carried through. Most of the population, by fifty-three percent, had given them permission to construct it. Since the final vote was too close, the politicians did not know what to do. Amphion and Zethus spent their times trying to convince people to vote for the new club. Five musical siblings worked with them. They were the main talent of Blue Ring. Four of them were vocals, and the youngest worked the music, he could not speak. He, Boombox, was born with a broken vocal processor. He could only lip synch and make electronic noises and played songs like a living iPod. The oldest brother, Carmen, was the bass voice of the group. Next in line, the alto voice Revox. Then Septimus was the tenor. Decibel was background vocals and soprano. Because they played a wide range of genre, they called themselves Pandora, based on the station.

When a week passed, Blue Ring took their own vote. Now over sixty percent of Pax Gaia voted to turn the warehouse into the club. Pandora immediately started pouring their allowances in and whatever money they got from performing in the streets to pay for remodeling. They asked around for people who would volunteer to help in building and organize how payments would work out. They had to hire people to work, but it had to be Minicons. All of the money they would get would be from the club and divide it between them all. Many people were interested; the new club could get some more money. Several mechs applied to work security, one femme and Zephyr both wanted to be bartenders, Pandora was already set to be the singers and DJ, and Fortis convinced some of his friends to be maintenance. Everyone became really excited about the extension of Blue Ring and thought of it as a step closer for humans to prepare for Pax Gaia's unveiling.

* * *

Iso and Anonymous spent two days with the Autobots before they decided it was time to report back to Proton and Electron. There was no sign of Starscream on their radars, even when they travelled across the state. Bumblebee gave both of them a ride back to the warehouse to go home and as they pulled up they saw a group of people working on it, painting the outside, setting up an electrical system, putting in new floors; all of the works. They did not recognize of the people and thought that the entrance to Pax Gaia was going to be breeched soon. Then Iso recognized one as Zethus. He walked over to him and asked what was going on.

"We're building Blue Ring Club," he said with a wide smile. "People finally wanted some fun time on the surface. The kids pulled all of their dough and made it happen. Granted I helped."

"The kids?"

"Pandora. They're the most excited about this. They think they'll get a record contract or something."

"I _know_ we will!" Carmen shouted as he passed by with two chairs on his arms. "We're gonna be famous, man!"

"Focus, Carmen! Anyway, everyone here is a Minicon as far as I know, so you don't have to worry about going back home." He stood silent for a second as his mind clicked and noticed Bumblebee. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"Political crap," Iso grunted. "It's a long story. I'll have to tell you later."

"You better. It's bad enough that the politicians keep me in the dark. They don't trust me just because of my job."

"They don't trust a lot, so don't take it the wrong way." He looked over at a boy standing near the back of an open U-Haul truck, unloading a ton of stuff. He could hear faint music. "Zethus, tell him to shut himself off. He's going to grab some attention if he's not careful."

Zethus looked in the same direction. "Boombox! Power it down a little!"

Anonymous had to walk over to them to get them to stop talking and dragged Iso inside. The warehouse started to look totally different. Most of the floor was installed, new walls were being built up, the ceiling was being re-done; it was amazing how much the Minicons could accomplish in two days if they set their spark to it. They both snuck by, dodging debris and décor, to get downstairs.

"Imagine how it'll look when they're done," Anonymous whispered with a smile.

"If I know Zethus, he'll want it to look twice as good as Blue Ring." Iso rubbed his helm. "He's all for appearance."

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Would you take me on a date here when they're done?"

"Maybe."

"Aw, please?" She batted her eyelashes. "I'll make you a steak tonight."

"In that case, make it three dates!"

Once back inside Pax Gaia, Anonymous and Iso headed straight upstairs to the Council Room. They were stopped to check identities and the guards asked others if they were allowed inside. A voice on the other end of the guards' comm. link told him to send the two upstairs with the few politicians whom were there and to wait for the others. Inside the Council Room, the atmosphere became tainted… with awkwardness. Anonymous sat close to Iso, like Velcro. Iso tried to space out and think about something else but he always sensed someone looking at him and he had to look back. He tried so hard at least to say hello. The thought of only silence as a response from any of the others kept his mouth shut. Finally, when Electron and Proton arrived, Proton broke the silence.

"Good afternoon, all," he said with a bright smile. "Anonymous was the first to give a cheery reply and everyone else had grunted theirs. "It's only three o'clock and you all sound tired."

"Probably because we are, sir," Lex said in a near disrespectful tone. He saved himself by adding 'sir' at the end. "We've been trying to come up with ways to get the Dinobots out of the rocks without bringing Pax Gaia down on top of us. We're lawyers and senators! Not prospectors! Not miners!"

"The Dinobots?" Iso spoke over him. Every high-ranked Minicon who was there before the brothers entered had become silent due to surprise that this mech had actually spoken, after all of this time. "What are Dinobots?"

"That's the big news around here now," Axial inquired. "Ignis detected a gas pocket and stopped our recorders to dig around it. The young recorder, Gris, found a Cybertronian with an Autobot symbol imprinted on its shoulder. He's…" Axial looked at the wall ahead of him. "He can communicate with him, though a mental link, only him. The Autobot won't speak to anyone, I tried. Gris has been finding out for how long they were stuck in the rock and we think it was around the middle of the Cretaceous period. It turns out there was a fight. The organic dinosaurs realized that they were weak against the Autobots that looked like them, sounded like them. One of the Autobots, Swoop, he translated for us what the dinosaurs said before the fight broke out. They, the dinosaurs, told them that they didn't belong and they were banished."

"Hold on, the _dinosaurs_ told them this?" Iso said bewildered.

"Every race has a form of language. How do you think animals hunt in groups? What do you think the birds say when they tweet back and forth? Anyway, yes, the dinosaurs were organized as any other animal. The species had set aside all differences to work together and turn on these metal lookalikes. One of them, probably the leader of the organization, told them flat out that they were banished and if they were seen they would be killed. Grimlock, the chief of our Dinobots, became angry and attacked. The others tried to stop the fight but the multitude of dinosaurs cheered on. Next thing you know, they gang around them and Grimlock is knocked unconscious. The dinosaurs leave and the Dinobots hang around their comrade. Swoop remembers going into stasis and once they wake up there's a red sky, fire surrounding them, then the ground caves in and they're buried, unable to move. And that's how they remember getting into the rock. Their end was an earthquake."

"Quite a story," Iso commented. "So how are we going to free them, do you know?"

"Again, no," Lex bursted out. "They're too large and trying to dig them out by going above ground then digging down is out of the question. We can't even try to dig around them and try to corral them skyward. They're wild!"

"Let's discuss this later," Electron grunted. "The meeting about the Autobots is what we're here for, not the Dinobots." He turned to Anonymous. "Update us, please."

"We told them of my past with Starscream," she said almost quietly. "Then they said they had him within their base."

The room exploded. The politicians present were wide-opticed and talking to each other in a state of surprise and panic. Proton and Electron were not phased.

"Be still!" Proton shouted. "Stifle the excitement! The lady is not finished with her story." The room started to calm down. "Let her continue then we'll ask questions." He turned to the red Minicon. "Apologies, Anonymous. Please, go on."

Flattered by his formality, Anonymous blushed and said, "Thank you." She could not help but hear one or two go over her last sentence. "They said they _had _him there…" Past tense. They were already piecing together the rest of her story. "The Autobots were using Starscream as study, analyzing a Seeker's bio-tech for locating energon. I told him, Prime, to terminate Starscream immediately, then he escaped." About three others asked who; even though they already knew the answer they felt it was appropriate to ask for the record's sake. "Starscream escaped." Then she spoke out loud to let everyone know she was not finished. "We went in pursuit across the desert for hours, even during the night. Prime was the last to turn back. He didn't want to give up catching Starscream just because his own system was failing; he spent hours chasing in the desert. I finally convinced him to turn back. Even a Prime has his limits and Optimus reached his. He almost broke down in the middle of the highway and once he was back home he could hardly transform. He exhausted himself completely." There was a silence. All optics were turned to her, expecting more. "That's all. The next day Bumblebee gave us a ride back home."

"Where was Starscream's last known location?" said Solus, a senator.

"About two hundred miles south-southeast from here, Iso said. The room murmured. "He was headed northeast."

Does he know where we are? He's getting close! Wouldn't he be here already? Maybe he's waiting to strike? What do we do? Questions and comments were shot back and forth. Proton and Electron let them talk out their anxiety for a few minutes. Then the room started to settle and Electron spoke.

"Is there any means of tracking him? A beacon?"

"Not that I know of, sir." They, the Autobots, can't even detect his signature. It's like he's wiped off the map."

"Or just hiding in a cave," Fireside spoke out for the first time. "Metal deposits in the rock are known to scramble signals. He's resting in a nice, dark, cold cave right now."

"He's probably dead from the heat for all we know!"

"No, he's definitely alive," Proton said with a growl. "Starscream is highly resourceful, plus a Seeker. He is a determined mech and would not give in to natural elements so easily."

"Yes, and with Anonymous' ability to regenerate, he could be on the verge of death and still live," Axial said. He shuddered at the thought of enduring such suffering.

"We need to act fast," said Nova, who was a Representative's personal aid. "He's tuned in to Anonymous, and she's as safe in here as anywhere else in the world. Starscream might already know where she is."

"This place is a sanctuary," Fireside growled, not wanting his technology to be put into question. "The metal deposits are deliberately placed and frequencies are emitted 24/7."

"He's bound to her by blood to spark," Nova snapped back. "He's embedded with her very essence. This goes beyond radar, _scientist_, this goes towards the biology of a bond." When Fireside had nothing to say, she went on. "Anytime, anywhere, Starscream will find her. And if she stays here, that means he will find _us_."

"Quit talking in apostrophes, I'm right here!" Anonymous yelled. "I can hear you just fine! If plan on banishing me, tell me."

"No!" Iso stood up. "You can't do that!"

"We didn't say we were, Iso," Proton said, raising a hand to calm him. "That wasn't our intention. We can't ban someone from this place; Pax Gaia is a safe haven for Minicons."

"But if she stays, everyone goes," Electron argued. "Starscream is one greedy bastard that we still are not able to face."

"Anonymous," the youngest brother said, turning to her, "you can help us. You know his blueprints."

"I've only got one piece of advice for you: Dig faster. You say that we can't fight them, but maybe some big lumbering Dinobots can do the job."

"We still don't know how to get them out— "

"Without being spotted? Here's how: We're already caught." She stood up and looked at every face in the room. "The Autobots know we're here, along with every human in their base. Even Starscream know. We weren't meant to stay in hiding forever. Eventually we would have to tell the humans. Who cares if they're ready or not? They'll never be ready!"

"She's right," Lex muttered. "I've been to the Congress meetings. They can hardly stand the Autobots, after all they've done… Sometimes I just want to stand up in front of them and drop the holoform, tell them what's been going on. Of course, I can't. I'm just one dangerous robotic alien to them."

"Do it anyway." She spoke without fear, as if she were a politician herself. "Half of Congress is made up of Minicons, as personal aids, and they all fought in the American Revolution even, so you have nothing to be afraid of. You have worked for your authority as much as the next guy and got into office that same way. Now it's time to tell them the truth, the whole truth. The only thing that separates us from humans is our origins and physiology. We are human, and they are our brothers and sisters. We are their leaders, their doctors, their teachers, their friends. They may discriminate us, but even they discriminate themselves." She looked at the two brothers. "Pax Gaia's time has come. We must step up and protect our home, our planet, or cower in fear."

xXx

At first I was thinking I should make half of Congress itself as Minicons then thought "No, they wouldn't give out that much attention even as humans... Maybe two or three are _actual _U.S. politicians. And both Proton and Electron would say 'Let the humans govern for themselves, do not interfere.' Especially since America's fucked up right now and Minicons in all of their long-lasting knowledge wouldn't try and flush the country." SO! The Minicons are Congress' _help_, not Congress itself.

Since the next chapter's only two and a half pages in this little notebook of mine (one page by Word standards), I'll have it up soon. But it's going slow because these yahoos down the street apparently have nothing better to do at 10 on a Saturday night other than see how long they can keep their hand on a car horn... *goes outside to tell them to STFU for the third time*

Too lazy to check for misspellings. If there's anything wrong, leave it be. I probably won't change it.


	9. Exposition

SHORT CHAPTER. HAVE FUN. I STILL KINDA HATE LEX.

* * *

Chapter IX

Exposition

The politicians did not bother with hesitation. In the House of Representatives, surprisingly Lex was the first to present himself. Just as the topic was about to close, he stood and walked to the front. It took all of his strength to keep his head high and his chest presentably forward in bravery. One or two had told him to step down because he was only a secretary. He ignored them, and listed over fifty names to come to the front and join him. The remainders of the room were puzzled.

"Seven centuries," he began with a strain. "For seven centuries I have lived on this world." People started to murmur. "Please, contain your confusion and let me finish." He felt the world watching him, and knew all of Pax Gaia was tuned to the channel, watching from their homes in the rocks. "The first seventy years were difficult, for we, the ones who stand here, had arrived at humanity's worst time; the Dark Ages. We were just as confused as the whole of Europe; that the planet was bad and had always been that way. We could not reveal ourselves because of our appearance. Please, friends, stay still. The confusion will be short-lived… One or two of us were brave enough and stealthy enough to explore the dominate specie. Then we had divided into groups so as to not be spotted so easily. We learned different languages, different cultures, and even adopted some of them. We tried so hard to make ourselves known, but the world was not ready for us.

"Then word of a new land reached us. This was our chance to live somewhere else, where people were open-minded and accepted us. Unfortunately, old customs were hard to break and again you were not ready. But we escaped anyway, those of us that could sneak aboard a boat. At that point we were able to create little devices that could shield our true form and allow us to hide our differences and appear human." He took from his pocket a little black box with blue lining. "This little gadget here protects me from discrimination. This little box protects us here who stand before you from being ostracized a judged because, in all truth, we do not look like you. For four hundred years we have lived like this, looking human, but we are, in fact, alien." He spoke slower but with power. "That is the truth: We are not, by appearance, human. We are, in truth, alien people, using this planet for refuge from a dead world.

"In light of recent events, our society, also hidden, has decided we are done pretending. Humans have told us it is okay to be yourself and looks don't matter. Wrong. Once this speech is over we will be cast out, despite everything I have said. Our friends will turn on us, our bosses will discharge us from work, and we will live on the streets once again because of how we look.

"In the words of a colleague, we are as human as you are. We think and learn, and grow, pay for food, own items, express imagination, speak and dream, have jobs, go to school, we present emotions, and we share sympathies, even morals. No matter our origins, we are citizens of this planet now, even legally of this country. We have the fingerprints to prove it. We are human and will be treated as such. Only our bodies shall keep us separate."

Lex scanned every confused face then turned to the nearest camera.

"Every Minicon watching this, take out your projectors now. I will do this with you." He turned to the others. "Please, now." Then, back to the camera.

"And now, my brothers and sisters, turn off your projectors."

xXx

And now a cliffhanger. GOOD NIGHT, AMERICA.


	10. Feast on Flesh

Whoa, wait, what? _What_ does the title say? *grins* Oh, Icefire, you sick and twisted little bitch; why do you want to scare the readers?

Wrote this chapter a few months ago while watching _Children of the Corn_ for the first time in my life. Nothing really gory yet, just hinting out the Insecticon eating habit.

* * *

Chapter X

Feast on Flesh

The country had risen into utter bewilderment for the most part. Minicons had spent hours and even days explaining themselves to their human friends and even to their bosses. Some humans enjoyed the idea of aliens who have really lived among them for years and other held grudges because of all the lies they were told. It had turned out that some Minicons were not even a part of Pax Gaia and had not seen other Minicons since the Civil War. They had received projectors from other who had extras and lived however they could. Only a certain kind of Minicon was truly discriminated; the ones who were ranked higher such as Lex and Solus. Toddlers paid no mind at all but were curious as to how their playmates suddenly turned to metal. Little children were excited. Teenagers felt they were in a science fiction novel. Most of the adults would not say anything but take glances every few seconds and the rest either pretended nothing was different or marveled at the idea of their "superhero-like" friend who could crush a chair with a quarter of their strength. As for the government, of course, they hated them.

"We have the papers that qualify us as citizens," the robots tried to say. "It's all forgery though. Illegal!" said Congress. "The signature is there that makes it legal, the stamp and all. What do you expect us to do? Tell you truth and you refuse to accept it. This was exactly why we did not want to present ourselves." It was just a giant circle of political crap. Proton said eventually they will get past it. If they can give money to people who do not work through a national program (which people have manipulated), then they can allow Minicons to live in peace. Every day, when a Minicon was spotted, cameras and reporters followed. At some point people merely claimed they were Minicons for the attention.

And it had only been a week.

Fortis and Equus both had been informing their human friends and entertaining them with history. It was more interesting hearing about the expansion of the West from someone who had actually been there. Even the Revolution became a topic both Minicons talked on about. They walked around the city with their friends, holoforms down. They ignored the excited bystanders.

"Then this fool here," Equus said, slapping Fortis on the back, "shot a guy at three hundred meters. The whole fight broke out."

"I was scared, my finger reacted," Fortis said.

"Scared? Boy, you fought a big drunken Hungarian officer in the seventeenth century and you're telling me you got scared right before you were supposed to shoot?"

"The seventeenth century?" one friend asked.

"Julie, I'm a little over five thousand years old. We crash landed somewhere around Finland or Denmark, I forgot where, seven hundred years ago. What do you think I was doing in between?"

"It sounds like you were involved in a lot of violence."

"Human nature, sweetie," Equus chirped. "There's a war somewhere in the world, constantly. You guys can't help but get into fights. Eh, who am I to talk? My planet's dead from war." He knew he had nearly offended her, so he tried to cover it up by using his home as a different example.

"I'm… sorry," Julie said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Don't sweat it, I wasn't there when it happened. Any Minicon who's around ten thousand and under was born on the ship. If there's anything we know about the war, it's from a geezer's perspective."

"How'd you guys fare on the ship?"

"Made it up into little sections, each had at least three people, and some could be mixed up. Could be a couple with a kid, a couple and a roommate which sometimes didn't turn out too well, or three buddies who got along extremely well. Whatever it was, the minimum capacity was three and the max was four. It was like an intergalactic road trip. Once we made it somewhere we ran right off, played around somewhere, gathered supplies, and left within the month."

"Sounds like fun. Did you see any aliens?"

"Girl," Fortis laughed, "he just said that we were jumping from planet to planet. Of course we saw alien species, even now you're alien to us. We've just stuck around longer to tolerate your human craziness."

She gave him a shove in the arm and he hardly budged.

"You know you love my human craziness." She smiled.

"Yeah sure," he said sarcastically.

"Ju-lie and For-tis, sittin' in a tree," Equus sang. Fortis grabbed the skinny Minicon, pulled him down, and wrapped an arm around. "Help! He's got me! Julie, get the po-po!"

* * *

Because of the exposition, Ignis went ahead and had Minicons dig from the surface to the Dinobots directly below. They asked for Autobot assistance to either help dig or to stand watch in case a certain Decepticon flew by or humans start to flood the mining site. The Wreckers were involved in the excavation and Mirage stood by, laid on a rock, and… supervised. The progress became three times faster with the Wreckers around and they were halfway done with their work. They still had about a quarter of a mile to go and it made them work even faster. Ignis said by the time they were done it would be the turn of the month into July. That made Gris excited, because he volunteered to teach the Dinobots. Ignis had no opposition. If one Dinobot trusted the kid, they all would. Nothing could happen to him. The worst that could happen would be an accidental step that would crush him.

The little gray Minicon spent his time in the Tunnel, talking to Swoop and in new Minicon profiles with Aestas. Ever since Lex had told everyone to turn off their holoforms, Minicons who had been lost for centuries had been reunited and visited Pax Gaia for a while. Only a few stayed, but the rest had homes to go to. They had played the full parts of humans and had a mortgage, bills, gardens, a place to call their own. They filed their names into Pax Gaia's system so they could go in and out and so other could keep track of them.

There was one Minicon who Gris had not seen since they arrived on Earth. They were best friends in childhood and promised they would be friends forever. When they were separated, Gris was silently crying for almost a year. That was how close they were.

"So where have you been all of these years?" Gris had asked him.

"I clung to Mom and Dad for a long time. Mom was caught in a crossfire during the Crusade, and Dad had disappeared with the Apaches, left me behind. I'm gonna find him as soon as I can.

"But I've been jumping from house to house. I found a Minicon with an extra holoform, and he was generous enough to give it to me. I disguised myself as a little kid and went to an orphanage. I mean, who would take a teenager, right? But every once in a while I had to alter my holoform so I didn't seem immortal or something. If I wasn't adopted, I ran away to a different foster home and changed my look. Even if I was adopted I waited until I had to go off to college and then faked a disappearance until my four years of college were up."

"Had any girlfriends?"

"Duh, of course! The longest relationship was six years. But then I had to disappear because, well, you know. It was time to jump again. I'll have to find her and tell her sorry. She's probably about fifty or something by now. What about you, you little nerd? Had any lovers?"

"Sorry, Neo, I'm not interested. Besides, I'll be spending my whole life in that Tunnel. And you know how girls get when they're not loved."

Neo laughed. "Yeah I do!"

"Even Aestas never had a boyfriend. I think she at least went to a club and… you know… Because I'm someone like her can't just go her whole life without some kind of love. Maybe that's what I'll do; I'll do this job for a while, teach someone else, then quit and get a wife."

"Sounds like a plan. Is she gonna be a human?"

"I don't know if I could take it… As long as I've been alive, generations have passed in front of me. I don't want to bury a wife so soon. I'll get a Minicon wife."

Neo nudged him. "I met a cute one in this place. Her name's Decibel."

"No! She's famous! I could never have to guts to ask her out!"

"She's famous?"

"She's a singer, her and her sister and brothers. They're all famous. I can't compete."

"Try it anyway. That's what I do."

"Well you're good-looking and funny. I spend my time around rocks."

"And Dinobots. That's gotta count for something."

"It's not all glamorous."

"Not now, but wait until those bad boys are out in the open."

* * *

The energon reserve was slowly piling up as the Insecticons gathered more for their weak commander. Starscream was careful about how he treated them. Scorn them too much and they might fly away, but not enough discipline meant no respect. Still, he had noticed how each one had treated him. Shrapnel, the one with the two pikes on its back, treated Starscream as if he was the master and he was the pet. Kickback, the one with long antennae, was the child. And Bombshell, who usually kept his face covered, was between a butler and a soldier. It seemed the Insecticons were all about family. How absolutely revolting. At least they obeyed without question.

Starscream surveyed the room around them. It was a small cave, covered in the Insecticons' slime and the bones of animals they had picked off. Then he had wondered how these supposedly failed experiments had ended up on this planet. He wanted to ask Shrapnel because he appealed as the leader to the others, but his speech impairment irritated Starscream to a point where he almost wanted to diode and punch the imperfection right out of the creature's vocal processor. Perhaps he'll fix it for him; he used to be a scientist after all.

"Kickback," he called. The Insecticon turned immediately. "How did you three manage to make to this planet?"

"We followed our instincts," he responded with that hideous buzzing accent the three had inherited. "Once Lord Megatron started killing our brothers off, we flew away. Planet to planet we searched for one we could suit to. Then we made it here, to Paradise. We can move to different places that we feel accompanied to and eat whatever we want as long as we avoid humans."

"Why do you avoid humans? You're not scared, are you?" The last thing Starscream wanted was a bunch of cowards working under him.

"No, sir," Bombshell said. "We find them annoying. We've tried eating them, but they don't digest well… So we stay away from them altogether."

The Seeker chuckled. They actually tried to _eat_ humans? Too bad they stopped, otherwise this planet would have been ripe for the taking. It would have been turned into a new Cybertron to his liking.

"How long had it been since you ate a human?" he asked.

"Thousands of years, years…" Shrapnel hissed.

"Your sensors might have changed since then," Starscream said with a smirk. "And humans have evolved a bit more, so perhaps they taste differently. I hear their medicine has improved greatly so they're not riddled with diseases."

The Insecticons looked at each other. There were over seven billion humans, so if they taste good now then the buffet begins!

"Why not try it out for yourselves?" the Seeker suggested. "This place is scorching hot, but I know humans have dared to trek these cliffs. Find a group to have lunch with."

Bombshell's mask slid back, meaning he was ready to feed. All of their mouths oozed, imagining what kind of taste the pesky organics might have obtained since the prehistoric era.

"Have fun."

The Insecticons transformed into their own unique bug-like shapes. Shrapnel was a cockroach, which seemed to suit him well. Kickback was a grasshopper, also suitable but more towards his name. Bombshell was a beetle. He was not sure how that fit, but the bug assured him he had the strongest hide out of the others. Shrapnel and Bombshell flew low to the ground while Kickback hopped along below, keeping up a fast pace with ease. Even with the heat at its epitome in the desert, their gluttonous thirst for blood was all they cared about. All they wanted was new meat. The only meals left in the sand were lizards and snakes and the occasional armadillo or jackrabbit. Those were small and even a bowl full of them could not satiate the Insecticons. But if Starscream was right about a new taste in humans, they would fly over to the next town and begin to feast.

They caught a scent of at least five or six people just a half of a mile away. Shrapnel and Bombshell landed and they all walked. The buzzing of their wings against the quiet cliffs, echoing off of the faces, would give them away all too early for the kill.

The victimized group was made of six people, all young college graduates looking for a well-deserved vacation. To the Insecticons' surprise, humans really did develop a different taste. Not to mention they were clean of germs with their higher sense of hygiene. Bombshell said they should go ahead and head on to a town. Of course, the others had no objection.

* * *

Three hundred killed by massive robotic bugs over Ashville was the news across the nation. Everyone had panicked and humans had assumed it was the Minicons that had caused it. Lex, being the only Minicon truly brave enough to tell Cybertronian history, explained the devastation.

"If I'm not wrong and my memory serves me well today, these beasts were—are Insecticons. They are Decepticon experiments, to be used as super soldiers in their army. They feed off of nearly everything; metal and flesh alike, even rock. They are absolute animals. I am honestly surprised that they're here; of all the planets from here to Cybertron that exist they chose here. And they have been here longer than us Minicons.

"A few thousand years ago, when the war began, us Minicons had no idea of it. We lived in villages in remote parts of Cybertron. We were captured, some of us killed, to be used as tools for Decepticons." That has ever since been taken out of context and Minicons were presumed Decepticons. "We saw the damage Insecticons could do. One of us here, a devious young Minicon, had the idea to turn the Insecticons against their commanders. So he located the highest ranked bug and told them—… Um… " He turned to a sitting Minicon. "What did you tell them, Periurus?"

A strong, lavender-colored 'bot stood up. His job was an aid to a Representative to New Mexico. "I told the boss that he didn't need to be told what to do, that he could do whatever he wanted, and that Megatron was using him. He believed me right away. Those Insecticons were denser than Fort Knox."

"There you have it." Lex turned back to the people. "The Insecticons started attacking Megatron's soldiers and soon the bugs were all destroyed. Or so we had thought. It was about seven thousand years later when we Minicons escaped Decepticon control. We haven't heard of them since, until the attack on Mission City."

* * *

The Insecticons came back to Starscream a bloody mess. Pieces of flesh hung from their teeth out of their mouth, their claws painted with blood; they were sharing the fluids off each other's fingers for Primus' sake! Such grotesque animals!

"I see you've enjoyed your lunch," he said with a snarl in his lip.

"Humans taste so much sweeter, sweeter…" Shrapnel purred, grabbing Bombshell's arm to lick off some blood, but the beetle snatched his arm back and hissed.

"See what you've been missing all of these years? Now you have new course of consumption." _These Insecticons have not changed much at all_, he thought. _The same desire for destruction… and even the same eating habits… still lie in their programming. They are the same soldiers, just in fewer, sadder numbers. If I can only keep their trust they will not rebel._ "The humans are much smarter, you know, and they have the Autobots on their side."

The bugs looked at him with widened optics.

"Autobots, -bots?" Shrapnel said.

"There are Autobots here?" Bombshell started to shake.

_These Insecticons are so solitary they don't know of the Autobots' presence. _"Yes, my warriors, Autobots," the Seeker said lowly. "They have been here for a time. It was here where they offlined Megatron. It was here where they believe they had won the war."

"The Autobots won?"

"I'm still alive. You are still alive. Do you think the Autobots have won? Have you given up?"

The Insecticons chattered to each other in their primitive language designed in clicking noises. Judging only by their facial expressions they agreed the war would still go on, as long as they still functioned.

xXx

I'm gonna be feeling like crap for the next few days. Nothing serious, just the natural process of which girls are in pain decided I was next on its list. *chugs a V8*

...Holy mother, I think I have a new chapter idea in my head. Who wants to see Minicon sports around chapter... *checks notebook* Thirteen? Want some sports around chapter thirteen?


	11. Freedom of Flight

There are other things I felt like doing for the past week. But I've never accomplished them. Well, I did finish _Eldest_... I wanted to get some more comic pages done for deviantART, I want to write more of my old fanfictions and get them out of the way, I want to clean this room, and I want to read more of my books. They all just pile together and go "Me first! Pick me! Now me!" No wonder my room's out of shape.

Oh, but I got to watch the '86 Transformers movie. Only took me six hours because YouTube took forever to buffer. I don't care what you say; G1 Wheelie is freakin' adorable. "Friend find; look behind! :D"

Enjoy this short chapter, you bozos. Hopefully this'll get up before the thunder cuts out anything.

* * *

Chapter XI

Freedom of Flight

Now that everyone knew that Insecticons were hunting humans, Pax Gaia worked even faster to dig out the Dinobots. Swoop could feel the vibration of the drill getting stronger. Gris tried to keep him calm so that he would not bring the Tunnel down. But Swoop could not help himself. After years of being buried alive he was finally going to be set free!

_~I swear, Swoop, if you don't keep yourself under control then we'll have to knock you out! Now stop shaking the whole damn place.~_

_~Swoop is happy! Swoop will be free! Swoop thanks Minicon!~_

_~Yeah, yeah, just stay absolutely still when we get you out. Otherwise you might kill someone.~_ It was not true, but Gris felt that was the sort of motivation the old Autobot needed.

_~Swoop does not want to kill...~_

_~Then be patient. I'll tell you what; how about I keep talking to you until they're ready for you to move?~_

_~Swoop likes talking.~_

_~Okay, then we'll talk. How did you make it to Earth in the first place?~_

_~Grimlock saw surviving Insecticons flee. Grimlock say we should follow, so we track dirty bugs to this planet. We never see them again.~_

_~You had a ship. You had to get here somehow, so where's your ship?~_

_~Do not know. Ship was damaged bad. Earth did not have parts needed to fix. We left ship and we fend for ourselves.~_

_~You think it's nearby, or can you find it again?~_

_~Been too long. Ship is perhaps buried or crushed.~_

_~Probably...~_

_~How did Minicons come to Earth?~_

Gris told him the long story of the Decepticon influence that was forced onto their peaceful villages, of their great escape, and of their journey through the galaxy. Swoop listened closely, admiring the story and the mettle of such little Cybertronians. When he started to talk about them living among humans, Swoop started asking questions.

_~How do humans not know Minicons are metal and not squishy?~_

_~Holoforms. It's weird how it works, though. It sort of compresses your real body inside of the solid projection. A little uncomfortable, but it works.~_

_~And human food?~_

_~Ever since we tried to eat it, we've been making convertors. They call it "proxy solar recharge." See, the plants absorb the sun's energy, and animals eat plants. Humans eat both. The convertors in our bodies break it down into atoms and we absorb the energy like a real human.~_

_~That is strange...~_

_~That's called survival. But we don't really need holoforms any more, unless we're going to sit down on wood or something. Humans know we exist now. We came clean, we showed them that we're their friends and co-workers and bosses and leaders and employees.~_

_~Did humans get angry?~_

_~Of course they did; we lied to them. We might get past it or we might not. I mean, even humans hate themselves.~_

_~They do?~_

_~For example, humans come in different colors between pink and brown. They say "black and white" but I know when I pick up a crayon to color human flesh I go for peach or brown. Anyway, there are humans who don't like other humans if they aren't the same color as them. It would be like me hating you for being colored red while I'm grey.~_

_~That stupid.~_

_~Yeah, heh… They're a young specie. They'll learn eventually. They haven't even made a proper space craft to get beyond this solar system.~_

_~What if humans never learn?~_

_~Nothing we can do.~_

_~Swoop feels something on head… Other Minicons?~_

_~Probably. Whoa, calm down!~_

_~Swoop cannot help it! Swoop will be free!~_

_~Yeah, but you'll end up killing me!~_

That did it. The Dinobot could not fathom the thought of killing his new friend. So he stopped shaking and continued to talk to Gris.

_~Would Minicon fly with Swoop?~_

_~I think I'd need a saddle and belt for that. You're a pterodactyl, so you don't have any seats or anything. I'd fall right off!~_

_~Swoop would hold on to Minicon.~_

_~How about we focus on getting you and your friends out of here first?~_

Once his head was uncovered by rocks, Swoop had fully onlined and looked at the little Cybertronians surrounding him. He could screech from his excitement! He had not seen a living being in millions of years, and it had been even longer since he had seen a Minicon. While they continued to dig him out, he followed Gris' advice and kept talking to be distracted. He learned most of their names: Ravenhorn, Berg, Silva, Penumbra, Drillbit, K-9, Pulcher; anyone who was willing to talk to Swoop found he could keep quite a good conversation for one who had been underground for so long.

"Alright, Swoop," Pulcher said. "You're gonna move really slowly, alright?" Swoop nodded. His upper half was uncovered, which meant the Tunnel was too. The Tunnel had touched Swoop's shoulder and now here it was, seeing natural light for the first time. "Right leg first. Go slow, that's it." The Dinobot shook his leg and pulled it up, too fast for Pulcher's taste. Some of the Minicons almost ended up with the rocks that tried to replace its host's leg.

Once Swoop was out, he immediately grabbed Gris, who was standing by the edge of the Tunnel, and shot upwards into the sky. Gris held on tightly to a finger and tried not to look down. The sunlight alone hurt his optics and it was worse when it gleamed off of the sand, but what made him _really _uncomfortable was the height. He usually was _under_ the ground. Now he was hundreds of feet up above it with the only safety being Swoop's grip.

"Swoop!" he yelled above the wind. "I'm not sure about this! This looks dangerous!"

"Danger is fun, Minicon!"

He transformed into a robotic pterodactyl, holding Gris by his shoulders in his claws, and hovering in place. The grey Minicon swung his legs around.

"No!" His voice started screeching. "No! I don't like this!"

But the Dinobot ignored him and started to fly, at a moderate speed for his companion. Gris looked down at the passing cliffs and whined. He was not meant to fly! He looked ahead at the horizon. Great Primus, he wished Swoop's grip was still strong after the years. He did not feel like falling five hundred feet into solid rock!

"Perhaps Minicon needs better spot," Swoop flipped over and let go of Gris. For a few seconds he rose into the air screaming and landed on Swoop's neck, clinging to the crest on the back of his head. This was a little better. At least he had something solid directly under him.

"Don't scare me like that again!" he shouted. "I nearly pissed myself!"

Swoop laughed and kept gliding over the wind. After some time, Gris became accustomed to the height and cool wind over his frame. He did not know how to really describe how he felt except for calm. It felt like there were no problems in the world at all. No war, no suffering, no pain, no guilt, no hiding… Everything finally hung into perfect balance.

Until they had to land.

Swoop turned around and lowered to the ground, gliding over the red cliffs and sand until they made it back to the excavation sire.

"Don't scare us like that again," Pulcher said. "We thought you were gonna take off with our new Historian."

Gris' optics widened. Did he hear that right or was Pulcher just messing around?

"N-New Historian?" he said. Pulcher smiled.

"Aestas resigned. She said you're ready."

The grey Minicon cheered and some of the others applauded him. Being the Historian was Gris' goal and he did not expect it to get it for another decade or so. He crawled off of Swoop and scrambled into the Tunnel. It was customary for the new Historian to record his exact feelings as the moment happened.

xXx

I don't care for spelling at the moment. I'll probably regret it later though. I reread this, saw some errors and thought "JESUS FREAKING CHRIST IS HOLY, HOW DID I MISS THAT?!"

Chapter thirteen is when your sports come in. As a sneak peek, remember that lobbing game from the Prime continuity? Yeah, I took that and multiplied the sucker by five. It's gonna get INTENSE. Makes me wish I was a Minicon!


	12. The Option to Choose

Hey, fellow Ameri-chumps, I've got a fun fact for you. Based from an observational study. Since 1984, the LSU/Alabama football game decides who wins the presidential election. This is only observational! If LSU, a Republican. If Alabama, Democratic. As my economics teacher put it: Al-Obama won. You can search that up; it's on USA Today's site.

I heard Bay's making a fourth Transformers. Well... Megatron's head got ripped out, Starscream's head blew up, Soundwave got shot, Shockwave got his optic torn out his throat... That leaves a certain planet-eating mega-sized Transformer... Too bad. I would've submitted this story in ten years to be made as the fourth installation. Can I still do that?

This chapter is pretty mature near the end. You may use your wild imagination to whatever extend, but I'm not writing anything further than what I need to.

* * *

Chapter XII

The Option to Choose

"You want me to what?"

Gris stood outside Zephyr's door, begging for a favor. Zephyr was the only Minicon who came with bird-like instincts out of all of Pax Gaia. Gris felt it was best if he would be the one to retrain Swoop.

"Please?" he said. "He's not much trouble and he's a great conversationalist, like you!"

Zephyr crossed his arms, some the cables from his helm getting caught. "Young man, we had never talked to each other before now."

"I'm… sorta friends with Fortis. We talk sometimes. From what he's told me about you, I think you'd be a great partner with Swoop."

"Why don't _you_ partner up with him?"

"Because I can't fly." _And I'm certainly not in a rush to do that again…_

"Oh gimme a break…"

"He's a rusted old Autobot! You gotta teach him how to fly again! You're the best person for the job!"

"Listen, Stone Man, I'll think about it. I'll let you know what I think, but don't bug me 'bout it until then. Bother me an' it's definitely a no."

"Okay. You know where to find me, right?"

"In a cave, under a rock. Now get."

Gris ran across the network of Pax Gaia, dodging people and ducking beams and waiting forever for at least one elevator to come to his level and waiting another forever for it to go down to the Tunnel. He ran straight through to the opening where the Minicons and one of the Wreckers were digging two separate ways; one under the Tunnel and one straight across. They were going to try and dig out the remaining two Dinobots.

Gris climbed down to the lower excavation point. If Swoop's memory of the fall was right, their leader, Grimlock, was there and Slag was somewhere else. He figured that the Dinobots shared some form of mind, since they were a small group, they must have sensed Swoop's absence. He decided to visit the head of the three, to see if he could communicate with him and keep him up to date of what was going on. Then he would move on to Slag.

_~Is Grimlock your name?~_ he said through his mental link. He focused it towards the rock to pinpoint where he was. A deep sound answered.

_~Who speaks to me, Grimlock?~_

Gris shuffled backwards in fear. The voice was deep and growling like a tiger that could speak. It sounded completely different compared to Swoop's, whose voice was sharp and almost screeching. Hearing this low, bass-like, snarling tone was quite a dramatic shift for him.

_~M-My name is Gris.~_ He could tell his voice would sound soft to him. The fear that came from Grimlock's voice made his processor click and want to cut the link as a survival reflex. He could also sense some anger and hostility inside the Dinobot. The Minicon tried to send calm and assuring indications to him.

_~Where is Swoop? Swoop has gone.~_

_~He is still around, I promise. We dug him out of the rock and now we're digging you and Slag out.~_

_~Me, Grimlock, not need Minicon help.~_

A tremor shifted across the site. Gris' link screamed at him to stop moving before he ended up killing everyone. He did not know it, but with the increased frequency to his mental link it had connected to every 'bot on site and he was aware of their shock to both the invasion of the processors and the shaking rock. Only one was slightly startled. It was asleep and the many shouting mental frequencies woke it up.

_~What happening?~_ It was still weak from being trapped for so long so it was said in a whisper. The Minicons and the Autobots, terrified of another mental violation, had shut off their links until only Gris was left.

_~Are you Slag?~_

_Yes._ The frequency narrowed down to him and spoke louder. This voice was as rough as Grimlock's, but not as deep and threatening. The emotional status emanating from him was relaxed, so Gris felt it was better to reason with him than Grimlock.

_~My name is Gris. I was the one who found Swoop and we, the Minicons and I, dug him up and freed him. We're working on getting you and Grimlock out, but he needs to be patient before he brings the rocks on top of all of us and we're all stuck. There's an important tunnel over Grimlock that we can't afford to lose. If he makes any sudden movements_—~

_~Me, Slag, understand small 'bot.~_ The rest of his conversation was in a whisper as he spoke to Grimlock more than the Historian. He told him to stay still and just do what the Minicons say. Gris was still linked to the leading Dinobot, so they had a three-way communication, and could hear him shout.

_~Me, Grimlock, is stronger than Mini-bots! Grimlock not be told what Grimlock need to do!~_ And the rocks shook again. Gris and Slag yelled at him to stop moving, but he was not listening. So Gris turned to the miners and shouted orally.

"Focus a mental link that way!" He pointed to the cliff side Grimlock was behind. "Tell him to stop moving!"

A burst of frequencies show towards Grimlock and everyone could feel it. Several shouting voices and few soft ones told the ancient Autobot to stay still. Grimlock succumbed to the many voices and stopped moving.

_~Me, Grimlock… will listen.~_ he grumbled.

Now that the Dinobot was still, the Minicons kept working. Gris used his usual method of talking to keep him occupied. It turned out that Grimlock had a high sense of pride and his two followers were faithful to him. As the hours dragged on, Grimlock turned out to be a great soldier and friend.

His right arm was the first uncovered. Grimlock curled in his finger, relishing in the fact that he could move again. Next was his head, then torso, then other arm. Gris directed him slowly to move, careful of the Tunnel right above his head. Grimlock pulled forward from the cliff and stood proudly, looking down at the Minicons and astonished Wrecker. He was much larger than Swoop, _much_ larger. But unlike Swoop, his face was covered by a mask and red visor. The cultural colors of grey and red on the old Autobot made him even more intimidating.

"Me, Grimlock, free!" he shouted. His form shifted as turned into a robotic tyrannosaurus rex, flashed the sharpened silver teeth of his maw, the roared to the sky. The sound thundered through the cliffs, across the desert and echoed across the canyon. Some say the sound caused a tremor and shook down a few houses in Nevada.

The large mech looked down at all of the wide-eyes 'bots surrounding him. They all stepped backwards, thinking the T-rex demanded more room.

"Where is Gris?" he growled, his teeth gleaming from the little sun that was provided miles up. The grey Minicon stepped forward and nodded his head.

"I'm Gris," he said confidently.

Grimlock lowered to the ground to meet him at eye level. Gris' optics brightened with alertness. The Dinobot's optics darkened, assuring he was not going to hurt him.

"Thank you, Mini-bot," he grumbled softly and moved his muzzle closer. Gris had seen this movement before. Horses did it. It was a sign of trust, and he laid his hand between the large nostrils. Grimlock's optics shut as he exhaled. He could not remember the last time he felt a hand on him, but he was sure this was the first time it was a Minicon's.

* * *

The Council of course could not let this go unnoticed by Optimus Prime. They sent him another coded message about the Dinobots. The Autobots were excited to hear of more help and more like them on Earth. Some of the humans interpreted it as more trouble for them. It was bad enough some of their oil supply was going to the Autobots, now they had to take care of three more _Dino_bots. Ratchet secretly relayed the concern back to the Minicons and they assured them that their own energy supply had been in surplus for decades and they would take care of the Dinobots for the time being.

The second matter was their location. Optimus said it would be best if the Dinobots came to his base for training. The Council had discussed and took the matter straight to the dinosaurs. They wanted to know their opinions of leaving to go to their former leader. Grimlock refused, not wanting to seem like a mindless animal in the Autobots' eyes. Swoop did not want to leave because he liked the Minicons. Slag, once his head had been uncovered, said he liked Gris and the Minicons and did not want to go back to training so soon. The Council talked among themselves about this. Prime's judgment was famous for being fair and usually the right course of action, but they did not want to force the Dinobots. Their reply then took too long to get to the Autobots and Bumblebee led Optimus Prime to the old warehouse where he had picked up and dropped Iso and Anonymous.

Well, it was not a warehouse any more. Bumblebee had hardly recognized it and thought he took a wrong turn somewhere. Zethus, in holoform, identified the yellow car and walked out to greet them.

"Hello, taller brothers!" he said jovially. "If you're looking for Minicons, we're here. And there. And other places." He laughed. "I am Zethus. And I take it you're not here to go clubbing."

"We are here for the Dinobots," Prime said, plainly and straight to it.

"By the sound of your voice, can I assume you are _the _Optimus Prime?" Zethus' eyes, literally, lit up. "It's an honor, sir, truly. Um, I don't think the Council has yet decided on that."

A pixelated figure formed and stood beside the flamed-painted truck, and solidified into a tall, muscular, dark-haired holoform of a man. In Zethus' opinion, the form matched the vehicle perfectly. Shoulder-length hair, appropriate facial hair, jean shirt and pants, large boots; but what had caught his attention were the bright blue, electric eyes.

"My word, you truly are Optimus Prime!" Zethus exclaimed. As Iso had said, he was a sucker for appearances. "You're the perfect picture of a leader's look! Both intelligence and physical strength!"

The Prime appreciated the compliment but showed no indication of it. He was here on business. There was no time to make friends at the moment.

"Take me to Pax Gaia," he said. Zethus; smiled of adoration faded as he tried to come up with an explanation as of why the Prime could not enter.

"Well, you see, sir," he said nervously, "there are certain kinds of people who can enter. N-Not that you're not important! It's a security issue; we even do it to ourselves. I have had trouble getting back in from time to time. You see, it's not personal."

"I understand. Can the Council come out here, then, if I am not allowed in?"

"I'll have to see. They usually plan a meeting a day or so ahead of time. Come in for a while, have a drink. Excuse the mess, we're still under construction."

Bumblebee's holoform appeared next to Optimus'. It was young-looking, maybe the equivalence of a human in his late teens. He wore a yellow hooded jacket with a single broad black stripe down the left side of the chest, and black baggy jeans. His hair was spiked yellow and covered most of his forehead.

The three walked inside the renovating club. Bumblebee admired the mixture of Earth and Cybertronian architectural design and color. The lights were thick blue rods that stretched around the walls and illuminated to the contrasting grey and dark blue of the wall paint. The chairs and tables had a modern design of geometry, with the tops of the tables glowing sky blue. The bar had a black marble top and its walls glowed like the tables. The chairs at the bar were bolted into the ground and swiveled. The stage was at the other side of the building. Four young Minicons, also in holoform, were setting up sound systems and turntables. Another Minicon, unseen, was testing the lights on the stage from somewhere else, much to the four's dislike as they tried to focus.

"Rhonwen, quit messing with the lights!" Zethus shouted towards a dark room above their heads. "The kids are trying to work!" He led them to the bar where a female holoform was organizing bottles on the shelves. "Hey, Jay."

The woman turned around. She had short blonde hair that curled outwards at the bottom, with blue stripes. She held a mature face and dark brown eyes.

"I thought we weren't taking in customers for another week or so," she said, focusing on Prime and Bumblebee.

"Oh, we're not. I'm just being hospitable to our larger friends. Jay, these two are Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. Prime, 'Bee, this is Blue Jay."

Optimus nodded. "Pleased to meet you." As for Bumblebee he could only offer a friendly smile, since his holoform also lacked the ability to speak.

"The honor's all mine, sir," Blue Jay said with a nervous smile. "Energon, right?"

"I am fine, thank you."

"On the house."

With that, Bumblebee sat on a seat and rested his arms on the bar, holding up two fingers.

"Comin' up, hun." Jay walked to a corner behind the bar, a secret spot for their energon.

"Prime, before I try and talk to my higher-ups," Zethus said, "is there anything you'd like to say to them?"

"Anything I need to say will be said in person. Just notify them that I am here and waiting."

"Oh, alright…" Zethus was not one for politics, even if he was just the messenger. He comm. linked the guard station by the Council to pass the message on to any politician who would be willing to talk. After a while, a guard told him that Axial and Lex were the only two available and they would be open within less than a month. Zethus gave a sigh and turned to the Prime. "Good news and bad news. The good news, there are two who will talk. The bad news, you'll need an appointment. They might be on their way to schedule that, though… I'd stick around."

With that said, Bumblebee handed his second glass of glowing blue energon to the Autobot leader, as a gesture to tell him to relax a while. The big man sat next to him and took the glass, drinking down a big gulp as he did. He studied the liquid.

"This is pure energon," he said, as astounded as a hardened war hero could sound. The Autobots had been drinking oil and left their bodies to try and convert the substance. The Minicons had found a way to change it into pure energon.

"It's bits and pieces of resources," Jay explained. "A year ago when we heard about the All Spark we figured maybe it supplied Cybertronian energy to Earth, what with how long it had been on this rock. Turns out we were right. But we still run on other things; energon is too tedious and too expensive to make. So drink wisely."

Bumblebee immediately put down his drink and whined. Already over half of his glass was gone and he had a feeling another fill was not going to be free.

Twenty minutes had passed. Bumblebee had occupied himself by talking to the four onstage and how it was to being a Minicon on Earth. The kids asked him how it was being a full-sized Cybertronian on Earth. In that, they swapped stories and Optimus listened from afar. The Minicons had never liked to hide their true selves because it made them feel like the so many monsters they read about. They had figured out whatever was not human, even if it looked like one or sounded like one or talked like one, it was fated to die by human hands. Bumblebee sympathized with them. Sometimes he felt like a giant and half of the humans were wary around him, but he never felt as though they wanted to kill him. He admitted he could see the Minicon view, but he would never really feel it.

Lex and Axial stepped through a door that either Autobots had not noticed before, and both decided not to wear their holoforms. They figured since they had shown themselves on national television that there was no reason to walk around as humans, unless it was time to eat. They walked over to Prime, knowing that with that kind of appearance it _must _be him. Axial was friendlier than Lex, of course, and extended his hand.

"Optimus Prime," he said. "I am Axial, and this is Lex."

"Pleasure," Lex sneered.

"I take it this is about the Dinobots?"

"Yes," the Prime said, straightening his posture. "The Dinobots are my soldiers, no matter how long they have been here. It is best if they return to me to be trained."

"Oh dear, we were going to send you the message today…"

"The Dinobots want to stay with us," Lex sad, not wanting to prolong, "or rather with Grs, the only one of us they truly trust. We don't want to force them to you. They may have a bit of a speech problem, but they're not stupid, and they have feelings of their own."

"This matter is above their feelings, and yours and mine. The Dinobots need to be re-trained. They are most likely to go into combat with Starscream and his Insecticons."

"You'll have to talk to them yourself," Axial said before Lex could voice an outburst. "For one, they're stubborn. Second, Gris seems too attached to them, and they to him. It's against our morals to _make _them leave." Optimus' eyes narrowed.

"Be angry all you want, it won't change our minds," Lex grunted.

"Lex, stop being rude!" Axial exclaimed. The old politician ignored him.

"You may be bigger, you may be an Autobot, but we've had experiences when it comes to ignorant Cybertronians like you getting their way." Bumblebee shifted and glared at him. Optimus held up his arm to signal him not to take action. "You've only been here, what? Four years? We've been here for hundreds. We helped build this country. And we know that if you force someone, they will rebel."

Axial frowned. He knew that Lex was no longer talking about the country. This meeting, in his perspective, was not for the Dinobots as much as it was against the Autobots. He hated the bigger Cybertronians, with all of his might. When he was younger he had heard stories of them and their war and thought maybe the Minicons should try and step in to help them make peace. The moment he was captured and tortured by Decepticons was the moment he hated of ever thinking they had the potential to listen and be peaceful. Optimus caught on with what Lex's implication was and apologized.

"I'm sorry your first impression of my kind was established by Decepticon behavior," he said, "but we will be willing to speak with the Dinobots if that is what we must do."

"So be it. Pax Gaia is located inside the Grand Canyon. For now we're a busy people, so we don't have much time to talk. You can come back here in a month. How far do your holoforms reach?"

"There is only a ten mile radius. You will have to lead us above ground."

"We will be back here," Axial said, "and we will lead you. Both the Council and Dinobots are anxious for what arrangements will be made."

"As are the Autobots."

* * *

Fortis visited Zephyr again for what happened to be a mutual situation. Equus accompanied him for he was also involved. Once they knocked on the door the voice of the bird Minicon told them it was open and they invited themselves in.

"Zephyr, we have to talk."

"Hold up, kids, I'm watchin' this." He gaze was focused on the television. Equus leaned over to see what it was about.

"A court case?" he said amazed. "You watch court?"

"This is actually a weird one, too. Look." He pointed. There was a Minicon in the defendant's chair, head down and hands digging into it in stress. In the accuser's was what seemed to be a mother and daughter. The mother sat straight, looked clean and dressed up for live television, and had a strict look on her face, deliberately not looking at the Minicon. The daughter looked like her mother in appearance but not posture. Her head was down, her shoulders went inward in a timid way, and anyone could tell she was multiple glances past her mother to look at the poor Minicon.

"Is that Pugnabo?!" Equus cried out. "The hell's he doing there! What happened!"

"Had sex with the girl," Zephyr said calmly. He was never one for sugar-coating.

"But that's Cathy," Forts said. "Cathy's his girlfriend. Boyfriend and girlfriends this age are going to do that."

"He had sex with her while he was a Minicon."

Both young Minicons were mortified. When they had revealed themselves to the world, Pugnabo told the truth to Cathy. At first she had been angry, mainly because he lied. He had to explain that it was vital he did and hated it. He never wanted to lie to her but admitted his feelings were still true. After all that, Cathy adopted an open mind and accepted him as he was.

"He could've killed her like that! Is he stupid!" Fortis shouted.

"Cathy's a true fuckin' survivor," Equus commented. "If the pounding didn't kill her, the energon might have. It's like damn fire when you compare it. And she looks fine!"

"He was against the whole thing at first," Zephyr said. "If you want the juicy details he said he tried gong at a safe pace. But once the overload crept up he couldn't stop. Energon nearly burned the inside of her, pretty literally too." On the television the mother shouted at Pugnabo. He only sat there with dried tears on his face and Cathy was pulling at her mother's arm. "Momma here got pissed when she found out what he did. Cathy wants to drop charges but since she's a minor she ain't got a say. Only her testimony can save him."

"That's sad…" Fortis looked at Pugnabo and his expression. Suddenly he gave an outburst and stood up, causing the mother to recoil back into her seat. Cathy was now smiling. "If he loses I don't think he can ever live with himself. Who's his lawyer?"

Zephyr pointed to the screen. "Look for yourself." There, sitting silently and observing the scene, was the blue and silver form of Proton.

"Well shit!" Equus said. "I know I shouldn't question it, but what's the big man doing there?"

"This is the first human against Minicon case, so he's here to win the case and make a good impression," Zephyr explained. "Seems like a tough battle, even for him." On screen, Cathy shot up and ran to Pugnabo's arms. He accepted her gladly, one large arm around her waist and the other hand against the back of her head in a bear hug. She put her arms around his neck, stood on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. The mother stood again in protest, but Proton waved a hand.

"_This may be their final contact_," he said. "_Let them relish it._"

"Anyway, what are you two here for?" Zephyr said as the program went to commercial.

"It's about Gris," Equus said, sitting on the couch. "He asked me to train Slag, or something of that riot."

"And he asked me to handle Grimlock," Fortis exclaimed. "Grimlock! The big freaking T-rex!"

"That's funny," Zephyr chuckled, "'cause he asked me to buddy up with Swoop."

"But why us? What makes us qualified to be with these guys?"

"Gris trusts us," Zephyr muttered. "Plus he's got other crap to deal with, being the new Historian and all… So what' going on other than Gris and the Dinobots? Did you start school yet?"

"Yeah…" Equus sighed. "But it's tough. Rule says we stay as Minicons, no holoforms. You know how hard it is to fit in a desk in this form?"

"And there's a problem in gym class," Fortis added. "Coach says we have to play a sport, but I don't know how it's fair to humans. I mean, if I tackled someone in football I could kill them!"

Zephyr smirked. "I know a game you little Minicons could play."

xXx

DRUMROLL PLEASE.

I'm typing the next chapter write now. It took me forever to get it right while scribbling it, now I have to transfer.

I think at this point Lex is starting to grow on me... You know, for an old fart of a mech.


	13. Let's Lob!

Coach Denson is a real person. I miss that guy so much right now. ;_;

You've waited long enough. And I have re-read this chapter over and over so spelling errors won't distract you from the intensity. TIME FOR A MINICON SPORT EVENT!

I _sorta_ came up with lobbing by myself. I was watching the Prime continuity and Bumblebee and Bulkhead were just lodging a ball back and forth at each other. Judging from it I'd say they were testing out their strength and trying to knock the other on his ass. So I thought "Huh. A Cybertronian sport" and just evolved it into a more complex rule-setting.

* * *

Chapter XIII

Let's Lob!

The two 'bots took Zephyr's advice on a sport just for Minicons and told the coach. The humans around them snickered at the name of it. Coach Denson raised a brow as he listened to the simple rules of the game and understood why it was meant just for Minicons. He watched Fortis and Equus demonstrate the game and took it to the principal for it to be approved as an official King's High gym sport for Minicons. Principal Weaver pondered about it more than anyone would have wanted to.

"How about we try and make it into an official high school sport?" he suggested. "That way Minicons get to play in a school sport."

He brought the idea to the school board, who passed it on to Lex. The old Minicon had almost gotten a spark attack. He had not heard of the sport in so long he forgot of its existence. Despite his serious nature he gladly approved of it. He sent for Constructicon Minicons to help build something additional to the football field. "It's for safety," he said to Principal Weaver. "Lobbing under certain rules gets intense, even for us."

The first ever lobbing team was helped put together at the school and a new coach, a Minicon named Durus, was hired to teach the game. Of course, no other school had accepted lobbing as a sport, so Durus split the Minicons up and taught two different teams. In three weeks, King's High hosted the game.

"I think we should go to the game," said Mrs. York, an at-home mother of a daughter who went to King's. She overheard her and her friends talking about it and thought about going for a while. She brought it to her husband's attention while washing the dishes after dinner. "It might be interesting. Alien robots playing their own native sport? Who would miss that?"

"Donna would," Mr. York said. "She says all of the Minicons are just a bunch of low-down, immature hicks."

"Some of them are my friends, thank you," she snapped. "They're not immature; they just like to have fun. We should go see the game."

Right then, Donna walked in and asked what they were talking about.

"No! I'm not going to some dumb robot game," she said.

"You both are terrible!" Mrs. York exclaimed. "Fine then. I can just go by myself. Or I can ask Wingling to go with me. She'll appreciate it."

"Wingling? Well, duh! Of course she'll like it! She's one of _them_!"

Almost an hour of bickering went by in the York household. Finally, Donna said she would go, but only this once. If things got boring, then she would leave. Her mother made no objection. That Friday night, it was a mother-daughter outing to a local school game, and Donna was surprised at how many people came. The whole stadium filled with people, human and Minicon alike, all packed together.

The bleachers had glass walls on each side going twenty feet above their heads. The humans were confused as to why this was, but they received their answer later on. Donna and Mrs. York sat in an open area, which later filled in tighter. Donna was forced to sit next to a Minicon, who was kind enough to introduce himself.

"Hi!" he said. "I'm Sasha."

"A Minicon with a real name?"

"If you mean a human Russian name, then yeah. You are?"

"Donna. What's up with these walls? What did you Minicons do?"

Sasha frowned. He knew right away that this was one of those close-minded humans that grew a sense of racism towards Minicons. "It's so we don't get hurt. A ball coming at you at fifty miles an hour might just give you the worst headache of your life."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, and it's the screen."

Electronic pixels on the glass activated and two teenage Minicons appeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fems and mechs, boys and girls; we welcome you to the first ever lobbing game on the planet!" said the blue one on the left.

"We're your hosts tonight on this age-old game," said the green on the right. "I'm Shockstick and this is Gyrofuse."

"Now you might be wondering 'What in the heck is lobbing?' Like Shockstick said, it's an old Minicon game."

"An _intense_ one, even if you're made of metal."

"There are two sets we'll demonstrate to ya. The first is a normal set and the other is what we call prison rules."

"In a normal set, you simply have a ball." Shockstick grabbed a metal ball twice the size of his head and held it up. "This is all you need for the game: You and this ball. The goal is to throw it as hard you possibly can to the opponent and knock him on his end." He threw the ball at Gyrofuse, who caught it and had slid back due to the force.

"To knock him down is one point. First to get to thirty in a normal set wins. Prison rules works differently. It's where Minicons get to show off their talents."

"Each Minicon has their own talent and they apply it to the game to make it more interesting. That's exactly why these glass walls were built. Lobbing _can _kill you! Thanks to Pax Gaia's scientists and workers, this is the best shield you can also see through. Show 'em, Fortis!"

The Minicon seemed to have come out of nowhere. He launched himself into the air and brought all of his weight down on the glass shield, not making a scratch.

"Twenty inches thick sprinkled with energon deposits," Gyrofuse explained.

"We're gonna explain prison rules a little deeper if your Minicon neighbor hasn't already." Shockstick took the ball back. "Each 'con has his or her own ability. For example, I'm electric. I can charge the ball and send it to try and knock down the other player." The green 'bot sent waves of electricity throughout the ball, giving off sparks. He lodged it at his co-host who formed an invisible force, catching the ball between his hands and spinning it faster on the spot.

"My talent is a simple rotation," he said. "I can send the ball straight back to him at five hundred miles an hour." He slowed the ball to a stop. "But I don't think I want to do that here because I'll definitely break something.  
He dropped the ball to the floor.

"Lobbing is usually done one-on-one, two-on-two, or three-on-three. But since we're in high school, we'll stick to two-on-two. That should be enough adrenaline rushing for everyone."

"Let us make something real clear here, okay? Humans, do not join the lobbing team. Do not join the team, do not join. Do. Not. Join. The lobbing. _Team! _I have no idea how much stress I got to put into that, but it ain't rocket science. This game will cause fatalities to humans in thousands of ways!"

"And Minicons, for the love of Primus, don't even think about tricking a human to playing; I know your mamas raised you better than that. You could end up killing them and you get your butt sentenced to jail. I can't even hug my girlfriend as tight as I want because I could end up crushing a lung!" He smiled and winked. "By the way, love ya, Ally. Go cheer captain! Whoo!"

"_Anyway_," Gyrofuse stressed, "no interspecies lobbing. You will get suspended from this school, both 'bot and man, if you're caught doing that on school campus."

A third Minicon walked onto the screen behind him. The robots in the crowd began to murmur as they recognized the figure. Donna tried to ask Sasha who it was, but he only said "You'll see!" Another stepped from the other side to get behind Shockstick.

"We'll take it from here, boys," Electron said. Both boys spun around to meet the taller Minicons who were smiling down at them.

"You can come back in a bit," Proton said.

"Holy mother…" Shockstick turned back to the audience. "Special guest stars, people! Let it be our honor to present to you the ruling brothers of the Minicons: Proton and Electron!"

The robots of the crowd gave shouts as the two stepped forward and the boys left. The brothers stood proudly. Not a single one of their kind would have expected them to be here, at a lobbing match. They waited until they quieted down and the red and silver brother spoke first.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Another wave of cheers mixed with laughter. "As the boy said, we are the leaders of Pax Gaia. And I think we haven't been involved in this much excitement since Columbus found Cuba and the Bahamas.

"In fact, I think this is the first lobbing game played and televised in nearly a thousand years. Quite an occasion!" Proton exclaimed. "What Minicon wouldn't want to be here to see it?"

"Can't think of one. Lobbing was the best pastime in the valleys back on Cybertron. To see it come alive again on a different planet, to share it with a completely different specie… It's almost historic!"

"I hope you enjoy, both Minicons and humans alike. But please, for your safety, stay in your seat until halftime. As your hosts said, this game is highly dangerous. Especially when prison rule is set."

"With all of this said, we're glad to be involved. We'll leave you alone and send back your hosts. So good luck out there, teams!"

The brother stepped off of the screen to be replaced by Gyrofuse and Shockstick.

"Of all people in the world, the leaders come out to watch a lobbing match!" Shockstick said.

"I know! But anyway, let's focus on the game. It's time the people knew the teams."

"That's right! We have the Turbo-Foxes and the Neo-Leos."

"Dang, that even _sounds_ like a vicious match. Turbo-foxes are speedy little metal dogs, head to boosters filled with attitude. Neo-leos are like metal lions with a roar of thunder that'll make you cry back to mama. Both creatures lived in the most secluded areas on Cybertron, for anyone who doesn't know."

"On the Turbo-Fox team, we have Equus and Fortis." The hosts disappeared from the screen to show the profiles of the players. Both figures were presented as if they were in a wrestling video game; posing and spinning slowly on the spot. "Fortis has the power of a bull and the mind of a strategist. He's been a U.S. soldier four times in two hundred years, so we're expecting a show! His power is brute strength." The image of Fortis shifted. His lower arms and legs and his helm gathered another layer of metal and he pounded to the ground, creating a small crater.

"The second Turbo-Fox is an on-the-go speedster. Don't let the skinny frame fool you, folks, this mech's a wild animal." The form of Equus grew a cat's tail and a horse's mane and snarled like a wolf. "I heard last time someone messed with him on a bad day they ended up looking like a pretzel."

"The Turbo-Foxes seem promising, now what do the Neo-Leos bring to the table?" The profiles were replaced with two other bots'. One looked twice Fortis' size and three times more threatening. The other was shorter and at an average size for a Minicon. He looked like nothing compared to his teammate. "The big fella is Canis, a born and raised muscle mech. You'd think he has just strength on his side, but he's got something more deadly: Electricity."

"Your specialty, Shockstick."

"If my charge alone can fry a fish in ten seconds, imagine what strength can do when mixed. Hold on to your everything, guys, I think we're in for some super-charged earthquakes!" Canis' figure roared to the sky and electric lines crisscrossed his body. "His partner might not look like much, but there's a bit more spunk in Adalwulf than in Canis. He's a living flamethrower mixed with the hazardous personality of a prankster." Adalwulf's profile crouched to the ground and spun in a loop of fire. He jumped back up and slammed down, creating a ripple of heat. "Even the Leos are a tough match."

"Now since both teams are from the same school, Coach Durus says the 'bots are on their own in coming up with a game plan."

"Well, shoot! The game hasn't even started yet and it gets interesting! Ladies and gents, if you ever wanted to place a bet then now's the time! This is a true 50-50 chance of winning the game. Who's gonna win in this prison rule set of lobbing?"

The profiles wiped off the screen. The hosts were displayed on the upmost part of the glass wall to allow a full view of the field as they talked. Fortis and Equus entered from the left side of the field from the host box. The stripes painted on their shoulders, legs, and faces were red and white.

"Fortis looks like he's full-on ready to lob," Shockstick said.

"He sure does. Now, I don't personally know the guy, but from the look of him he knows exactly what he's doing. As for Equus, hah! He's looking excited! He's jumping around like a happy Mexican bean!"

Canis and Adalwulf came in from the right, the same pattern and placement of stripes but painted green and yellow.

"Whoa, look at Canis!"

"Looks like someone drank a bad glass of milk this morning. He looks locked and loaded."

"Can't say the same for Adalwulf. See that grin? You know he's gonna get real cocky during the match."

The tall, built, orange and black figure of Coach Durus walked out onto the field as the 'bots narrated. He came out to wish both teams good luck as they huddled towards him.

"Now, you boys were in separate class, so you don't know each other's strengths and weaknesses. I do. But I can't tell you because that'd be cheating. You have to figure each other out. And don't just go out and show off, _Adal_, not gonna mention names." The boys chuckled. "Go out, think, have fun, may the best team win."

"Don't worry, we will," Canis said with a smirk.

"Careful, Canis, I hear an attitude like that means you've got a definite loss and a small cable," Fortis snapped. Canis growled and cracked his fist.

"Save it for the field, boys." Durus held out his arm and a clenched fist. The four players grabbed on to his hand. "You ready!"

"Yeah!"

"I said, are you ready!"

"YEAH!"

"Let's lob!"

The teams took their positions on opposite sides. Fortis and Equus muttered to each other for a plan based on what the hosts said. They grabbed a practice ball from the end of the field and threw it back and forth to each other as a warm-up.

"Coach Durus did this deliberately, you know," Fortis said. "Even down to personality he's matched us up."

"Coach wants to put on a show. That's what half of lobbing's about."

"Which one are you gonna evaluate first?"

"I'll take on Speedy Gonzalez for you. If I go against him we're matched. If _you_ go against him then he'll kick your ass without a problem and you won't get your evaluation done."

Evaluation in lobbing meant to profile the players based on movements, and it required keen insight to detail. It was hard for him to admit, but Fortis' evaluation skills were nothing compared to Equus'.

"Since Canis is a big brawly caveman who uses fists of fury, you can read him better," he said. "I'll take Adalwulf and see how he does, then we'll bring our reports to each other after the seventh point." The game worked in rounds. By the time the total score from both teams reached seven, they took a break to mix up the game plan. The next break would not be until half time, when only one team had fifteen points. The second half had no breaks unless someone was injured. If even one team player went down at the second half, the teammate was out of luck. All players had been fully evaluated and the lone player had no one to back him up. The only way to win would be through either recovering of the injured player or a secret trick they had, which was rare.

"Careful, though," Fortis warned. "You and Adalwulf are smaller, so you'll be the easy targets."

"I will. Let's roll."

The players were set, the Minicons roared in excitement, and humans leaned in their seats to watch. A coin flip determined who lobbed the ball first and it rested on the Neo-Leos. A large silver ball was given to Canis as he stood and determined who to throw it at. There was no buzzer in lobbing, not even a timer. Once the ball was given, the game started.

Shockstick and Gyrofuse narrated back and forth. Canis charged the ball to a faint glow and threw it across to Equus, but the smaller 'bot was fast. He dodged it and Fortis ran straight for it, picked it up, and froze.

"Looks like Canis set a trap!" Gyrofuse said.

"Oldest trick for electric 'cons: If the force doesn't get them then the charge will."

The frozen Minicon used all of his strength to stay upright. No way would he let the first point slip that easily! His form shifted, another layer of metal covering parts of his body. The charge carried through the metal and rested there until later use. That was his secret. He was not only just strong but he could absorb energy and fortify it, strengthen it and use it at another time.

But he used at least a little of it so it would be speedy. He lodged the ball towards Canis, and Adalwulf jumped in front of him to make a shield of fire. Of course, fire is not solid, so the ball went straight through and knocked Adalwulf to the ground.

"And the first point goes to Turbo-Fox!"

Canis leered down at his teammate. The pyromancer smiled nervously and stood back up. Canis snatched the ball and muttered something. Equus saw it and tried to hear it over the cheers in the audience. The big mech looked like he had gotten past the fact that Adalwulf tried to show off, or he just did not want to him because it would cost a point and some strength. Either he was talking about not to do it next time or coming up with a quick plan. He could not tell because Canis gave out no hand gestures or body language. But Adalwulf gave it away through a focused expression and a few nods. They made a plan.

As the Neo-Leos separated, Equus shouted at Fortis to watch the both of them. Canis charged the ball again but did not aim. Instead he threw it towards Adalwulf. Fortis' first thought was that the Leos cost themselves a point because of Canis' rage, but it was slightly different. Adalwulf performed a spin of martial arts with his fire to guide the ball towards Equus. Now it was a charged ball of electrified heat. The Minicon did not catch the spin of the ball, which factors into its direction like bowling. It was moving towards his right and Equus, by reaction, moved right. Fortis was going to help pull him out of the way but it caught his teammate in the shoulder, hard, and forced him back. Equus stumbled and his balance failed, pushing him onto his back.

One to one in five minutes.

"Watch the spin next time!" Fortis shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I just flinched…" Equus muttered as he stood back up. "It was just five minutes, we'll be fine."

But he knew they would not be. As it turned out, this was not really a fair match. Adalwulf and Canis had special long-range abilities. He and Fortis were more short-range. Although it did not matter, because the ball was the only thing that was allowed to touch an opponent. All they could do was throw really hard and dodge incoming attacks. Canis and Adalwulf could throw with ease.

He picked up the ball and tossed it to Fortis to gather more charge. He hoped that if anyone should get hurt it would be him. Fortis could take care of himself. Equus was just a chimera of animal sense; hawk sight, horse strength, wolf nose, bird alertness, cat reflexes, and bat hearing. All he could do was jump around and analyze what the next move would be. He could wear them down for a while, but he would end up exhausted. _Primus, coach, way to be fair!_ he thought.

Fortis turned and stood, thinking of a different move. He threw it at Adalwulf this time, to see what would happen. To his surprise, this crazy 'bot stood his ground and braced for impact. Canis saw this and ran towards his teammate. Just as he stood in front of him he could not ready himself fast enough to catch the ball and it knocked him back, in turn also bringing down the smaller 'bot. Two 'bots down, two points. Score: Three-one.

Now he knew how they worked, by Adalwulf's personality. If the ball went towards Canis, Adalwulf would be a show-off and go after it despite that he knew Canis was _perfectly _capable of blocking it. If it went towards him, he would get too cocky about his strength, Canis would either go save him or he was on his own. After point seven they might change it. Not by much, hopefully. For now, aim for the little guy. He made himself a bigger target than Equus ever could.

Canis stood up and roared, sparks emitting from his frame. He glared straight at Fortis. His hull expanded and constricted in heated rage. Fortis returned it with a friendly, mocking smile. Then he gave a look to Adalwulf, who flinched and covered his helm for protection even though he knew he was not allowed to hurt him. Instead, Canis grabbed him with an extremely tight grip and pulled him up. Adalwulf gave a silent gasp and held what would soon turn out to be a dent.

Fortis looked at his partner. Equus nodded and cocked his head in Canis' direction. They would zigzag targets for a while, to see if their game plan would change at all. And if Canis was as angry as he looked, he would aim straight for Fortis, to knock out who stole their points.

But Canis was smarter than he let on. He lodged the ball at Equus. Again Equus could not determine the spin and instead ducked to the ground to avoid it. The large Neo-Leo roared in more fury. Equus laughed and ran to get the ball. He threw it to Fortis and he threw it back. They continued this between each other for a time. This was a method used to confuse the other team. The motion, if performed long enough, would make the opponent tense and nervous. Who would throw it? And who would they throw it _at_?

The pass ended at Fortis, and used part of his saved electric charge to send it speeding towards Adalwulf. Canis did not move because he knew how it would turn out. But Adalwulf could not move either. He could not comprehend that he made himself the target earlier. Not to mention how the teams faced each other. Fortis lined with Canis and Equus to Adalwulf. Fortis would have to throw a long way to get to him.

The ball hit him hard and fast to the midsection. His body folded in half over the ball as he was flung backwards about fifteen yards and skidded on the ground. Another point for Turbo-Fox. This game was not turning out well on his ego.

Canis looked at Fortis in a pondering glare. There was no way the ball could have gone that fast with just strength on his side. Fortis caught the look. _Crap… He's onto me._

Adalwulf slowly stood up, holding his midsection with both hands and was bent over. His body twitched then he vomited a blue liquid with several discolored chunks of human food. People in the crowd groaned at the sight. Fortis had thrown harder than he thought.

"You alright?" Canis shouted at him. There should be no way in hell that Adalwulf could quit so soon. The fifth total point was not _even _the beginning. And he let him know it. "By Primus and God alike, if you quit on me—!"

"I ain't quitting!" Adalwulf snapped back.

"Then get it together!"

Fortis smiled and Equus winked. Disorganization and fighting so early was a good sign for the other team. But they could not let it get to their heads. Now the Leos would throw harder and run faster, then tire themselves out later but quickly. The hard part was to focus even closer and react faster. Equus would have to stop ducking; Canis had caught on that if he could not go left or right, he went down. Aim for the legs.

Equus looked completely away. His gaze went to his left, towards the audience. Adalwulf took advantage. He picked up the ball, coated it in fire, and hauled it towards him. Fortis shouted for him to move, but he did not falter. The ball hit him in the torso and he flipped backwards, landing face-down to the ground. The score was now four to two with Turbo-Fox in the lead.

Equus did not move.

Fortis ran over to him. Gyrofuse and Shockstick expressed their concerns and described the look on the audience's faces. He tried to shake him. _Don't be down already!_

"Equus! Equus, wake up! Come on, man, it's only been ten minutes!"

"Would you stop shouting at me?" He turned his head and smiled at him. "Just takin' a rest. Do you have any clue how good this grass smells?"

Fortis clicked his glossa and grabbed his arm. "Stand your crazy ass up. We've got a game to play." He waved towards the announcer's box to indicate the player was fine. "You're such a drama king. You had me worried, you jerk!"

"I'll admit it knocked the wind out of me." He picked up the ball and dropped it back down. "Ow! Damn! Still hot." Fortis picked it up and took some of the heat out of it.

The large Neo-Leo saw it. Equus had dropped the ball because of the fire. Fortis picked it up without a problem then handed it to his teammate. And when the ball had spun towards Adalwulf back then… He smiled, proud of himself. He had caught Fortis' hidden trick. Now it was just a matter of how to use it against him.

Equus twirled the ball on his finger and looked straight at Adalwulf. The red Leo was making faces.

"Keep laughing, clown," he muttered. "This is gonna get personal." He got down on four limbs, and with one hand holding out the ball he charged towards the midline straight to his opponent. Adalwulf braced himself again. Equus jumped into the air, only five feet from the midline, and launched the ball. But it did not go for Adalwulf.

Equus had made it look like Adalwulf was the target. His aim changed at the last second and threw the ball at an incredible speed to Canis. Being caught off-guard, he was unable to avoid it fast enough and the Leo was hit in the knee joint. He cried in pain and fell forward. Though he was not knocked down dramatically it had still counted towards a point.

"Point seven!" Gyrofuse announced. "The players will take a short break and then we'll get right back into the game."

"If you need to go for anything, now's the time."

The teams walked to their separate edges of the field.

"So that's lobbing?" Donna said in a more interested tone.

"Yep. It's a mix of skill and performance," Sasha said, smiling. He knew the Minicons were a step closer to winning her better judgment. "Not to mention endurance. That's why it's specifically for Minicons only."

"My first question," Fortis started as they walked, "is what happened right before you were knocked on your ass?"

"I thought I heard something, but I'll tell you later. Canis serves right."

"What?"

"Canis. He hasn't used his left arm at all for anything. He serves with his right arm, and badly too. It pulls far to his left, our right. You can see his anger getting to him though, can't you?"

"How could I miss it?"

"It'll build. We have to stay careful. Keep dodging throws and aim at Adalwulf."

"No, we have to switch targets every now and then. If we just aim at Adalwulf then it leaves Canis time to analyze us. Confuse him like that last point."

On the other side of the field there was more yelling than planning.

"You're lucky that I need you functioning!" Canis shouted. "Otherwise your dumb ass would be buried six feet under!"

"Calm down! The game's fresh! We've got a chance."

"We only have two points. Two! They have five! Get your ego in check; you're not here to show off!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tone it down a bit. Can we get to the _important_ part of point seven break? What'd you find out?" Adalwulf was never good at evaluating opponents, or even his teammates.

"Equus doesn't know where to move. He moves either up or down. If he runs left or right he ends up in the path of the ball. Fortis… There's a hidden talent in him. You saw how fast the ball moved towards you?"

Adalwulf's optics widened. "He took the leftover charge from the ball. So, he has some of your power?"

"And some of yours, too. If we alter the ball, he'll gain something from it."

"Well, we can't just _not _use our abilities."

"Yes we can. He might not be charged enough to carry it through the game. He'll be relying on our powers. All he can do is throw really hard. Equus has his own energy, short-range."

"This is gonna be a boring game…"

Back over to the Turbo-Foxes, the team was done with their game plan. Equus explained what had happened to him. "There was a buzz."

"A buzz?"

"A very _loud _buzz, like a swarm. It came from, like, behind the bleachers. Scared the snot out of me."

"I don't know what it is or was, but don't let it distract you again."

"I'll ignore it."

During the break, music was playing on the screen while Gyrofuse and Shockstick were dancing to keep the people entertained. Cheerleaders for both teams were dancing along the width of the field. One cheerleader dressed in yellow and green, the Neo-Leo colors, had snuck her way into the announcer's box and danced with Shockstick. About half of the spectators had guessed that this was his human girlfriend, Ally, since he had also kissed her on the cheek.

The screen-glass went static and the music ended. Several people started looking at each other in confusion and Gyrofuse tried to find out what was wrong with the connection. It seemed to be an interfering transmission.

"Good evening, 'bots and primates alike," said the scratched, intimidating, mocking voice of Starscream. "I do hope you're enjoying this primitive sport. A little too modern for my taste."

Gyrofuse was able to transmit his audio feed. "Identify yourself and get off the mic!"

"You really don't know?" Then in a lifted, triumphant voice: "I am Lord Starscream! High commander of the Decepticon army!" The audience became restless. Those on the edge of the bleachers tried to shove their way past the barrier that meant to protect them, but now seemed to serve as their cage. "This is my message: The Minicons will surrender themselves to me, or everyone in this arena, organic and robotic, will die."

Overhead, three dark figures flew and landed at the center of the field. They looked around at their trapped victims, lubricants pooling from their mouths as they fantasized the taste. Minicons started using different sets of skills to try and break the glass. Sasha held Donna close in protection and fired a purple stream of energy from his hand to the glass. But as Shockstick and Gyrofuse said, it was meant to withstand all sorts of attacks. There was no way out.

"The doors are locked," Starscream chirped. "The only way out is if _I _allow it."

"We won't surrender to you, Starscream." Proton and Electron tapped into the frequency.

"Then you will all die!"

"We will negotiate! Let us play for our lives."

"You will gamble? Not fitting for such praised leaders of a place dubbed under the word 'peace.' Ha! It seems the Decepticon influence still courses through you!

Electron addressed to all. "If the Minicons surrender then he becomes more powerful than all of the Autobots combined and will take over the Earth." A dark chuckle came from Starscream."

Shockstick spoke. "And if we don't, we become Insecticon chow! What the hell are—!"

"Calm down, young 'bot. Here is our offer: We will fight for our freedom. Our 'bots against your bugs."

The Neo-Leos and Turbo-Foxes looked across at each other. Canis offered a mental link to Fortis and he accepted.

_~We'll settle the score later._ he said. _It seems we have a bigger problem. Shall we work together?~_

_~That or get eaten.~_

"We'll play by my rules," Starscream snarled. "As I said, I don't approve of this modern game… We'll do this by the basics; gladiatorial. The four 'bots will take on my Insecticons in full-scale battle. Bring all three down and you will live. But if not… Heh, heh…" The Insecticons screeched. "They will feast."

"Neo-Leos, go and join the Turbo-Foxes," Proton announced. "Five minutes to strategize. We all have faith in you."

"Bull_shit_," Equus murmured.

The two ran over to join their newfound teammates. Adalwulf and Equus hooked arms and grabbed elbows, then Canis and Fortis did the same. The Minicon gesture of friendship and trust.

"So how are _we _gonna take down _those_?" Adalwulf stressed. "We're just Minicons."

"_Strong _Minicons," Canis uttered. "That's why we're in this. Fortis, I saw what you can do, the absorption. Does it work for vital energy?

"I never tried it but I doubt it."

"We'll try it anyway. In the meantime, save what you have as a last resort. Equus, your agility is your strongest point. You can keep them busy."

"Decoy. Got it."

"Your turn, slick," Fortis said. "Your rage gets the better of you, but you'll need to store that or you'll wear yourself out too fast. Find weak joins and shock the bugs. Adalwulf, you're about as fast as Equus. If you ever get the chance, use your speed and fire to break their optics. If they can't see, they're ours."

"Roger." The short red 'bot grinned.

"We don't kill, we only exhaust. Let's take 'em down!"

The four boys gave a single, abrupt shout and walked back onto the field, spacing themselves evenly across, and facing the giant metal bugs. The beasts snarled and trilled, ready for battle. Reality hit everyone in the stadium; the game was do or die.

"Sasha," Donna whimpered, clinging to his arm, "if we make it through this, I'm going to be your friend."

"Then that makes us friends this very moment."

A faint chant came from the side of the field, and Equus looked to see the cheerleaders dancing their drills. They were from both teams. He smiled. Everyone else was panicking and here were the girls, full of confidence, encouraging them that they would win the battle. He dared a glance at the crowd. Most were terrified, others confused, and a few cheering for the Minicons. All of their lives, everyone in the bleachers—Scratch that, everyone in the _world_ depended on them. No pressure, right?

Starscream mocked, "Let the games begin."

xXx

Place them bets, people! Bugs or 'bots!

Also, I don't think I've gotten reviews the past two chapters… What happened to everyone? Makes me feel like the story got old quick. ;_;


	14. Prison Rules

I spent so much time yesterday writing up until some of chapter eighteen for this. I was in the ZONE! This story keeps building and building for me so much that I don't feel like focusing on my other stories (that I haven't touched in months). Anyway, I figured the suspense was good and I'll post another sucker. Happy lobbing! And happy turkey day!

* * *

Chapter XIV

Prison Rules

Four Minicons against three Insecticons. Sure, the numbers looked good, but size was a totally different matter. Comparing them physically, the Insecticons overshadowed their smaller specie relatives. In mentality, the Minicons shined. The bugs were brutal and primitive. The only thing that would save the Minicons was their ability to strategize, find patterns, and weak points. That was if they could live long enough to evaluate.

The three slobbering metal bugs stood on one side of the field. Shrapnel dropped down on fours and ululated a terrible screech that made the players flinch and a few of the audience cover their ears.

"We're in for it, big time," Adalwulf muttered. Fortis nodded. They would need serious speed to avoid getting crushed.

"Just keep them busy long enough," Canis grunted and a blue glow and sparks emitted from his fingertips.

Bombshell was the first to move. He ran straight for the Minicons and they stood their ground, deciding which way to run. The choice was made when they realized the other two were directly behind him. Equus and Fortis ran to the left to get to the other two bugs, leaving Adalwulf and Canis to deal with the larger one. Adalwulf jumped high into the air in a fiery frenzy as Canis slammed a fist into the ground, just as Bombshell was about to grab him. The shock caused him to go off-balance and allowed Adalwulf to land atop his head. Feeling the intruder, Bombshell tried to grab him, but the Minicon started crawling down his neck to his shoulder. His body energized to a boiling point and melted a fair section of the Insecticon's left shoulder. The bug screamed in pain and tore the parasite from his joint. The Minicon landed and skid across the grass on his back. He looked to see how good of a job he did in crippling his opponent. Bombshell's hand hovered over the broken joint, screeching in agony. His gaze turned to his assaulter. His visor brightened and his mouth snarled to reveal both jaws of jagged teeth. This was no longer predator vs. prey; it was war.

Fortis took on Kickback. The grasshopper was much faster than he thought and he ended up being knocked down every now and again. He did not understand why the bug could not take him and eat him, for that was what beastly creatures did. They also played with their food. Kickback was merely teasing him. He heard the buzzing hiccup that was an Insecticon laugh. Finally he had enough and picked up the Minicon, a predatorial grin across his face. Fortis panicked and did what he was told to do; blind his captor. He mixed both Adalwulf's heat and Canis' electricity to send a strong bolt at Kickback's optics. The bug released him and screeched so loudly that even the protective glass over the bleachers shook and a small crack had formed on one of them; a reminder of the great battle.

Equus was left with Shrapnel. Both had agility and speed, and even their reaction times were matched. Equus wanted to aim for the eyes, but even with Shrapnel lowered so close to the ground he would be too slow. They stared at each other, locking glances, analyzing emotions. Shrapnel was drooling, his lower jaw showing two rows of sharp teeth. His optics were bright with excitement of battle. He would play along as an animal. Equus was focused. His face was stern and threatened the bug only slightly. To him it was real. The terrible screech from Kickback distracted the leader bug, but Equus refused to falter. He did not know what he was going to do but he knew he had to get close. He ran up to him, jumped high to Shrapnel's eye level, and dug his claws into his audio receptors. The roach hissed and grabbed the Minicon by the strings he called a mane.

"I hope I give you indigestion!" the little 'bot shouted.

Shrapnel howled a battle cry right before he took a white bolt to the wrist, releasing his victim. He snarled and looked around to see who injured him and met Canis' face. A flat hand pointed towards him, pulsing blue, poised for another attack. Equus scrambled over to him and stood by his side.

"I couldn't do much," he said, "but I think he's deaf no in his left ear."

"Then we should make it even."

Canis shifted his aim a little and sent a small bolt to Shrapnel's temporal area. The bug groaned and held the side of his head, optics flashing.

"Expect a rampage out of him," Canis said without any change to his expression.

"What? Why?"

"The area by your ear affects your memory. The bastard's going to become confused."

And so Shrapnel did, but for half a minute. He looked around frantically at his surroundings, wondering how he had managed to get here while he remembered fighting an archaeopteryx just a few seconds ago. Bombshell held on to a melted shoulder, Kickback's hands were over his face, and there was a metallic ring in his audios as he realized he had lost his hearing. There were spectators, organic and metal skin, on both sides of the clearing, like the gladiatorial pits he had seen on Cybertron yet at a smaller scale. Was that it? Was this a death battle? Where were the opponents if his teammates had been hurt? Were they fighting each other? He took another look at the audience. They were all terrified, as children seeing someone die in front of them and were able to comprehend it. Another detail presented itself: There were Minicons. Why? A second glance to the field. Four Minicons gathered together and talked frantically. Those must be his opponents.

Emitting a buzzing cry he could not hear, he charged towards the Minicons. He was able to grab a hold of Adalwulf and Fortis, but the other two had ducked by falling to the ground. Shrapnel brought them to eye level, allowing them to see the face of their killer and a few seconds to live before he squeezed them together in this one hand.

"It's gonna get hot!" Adalwulf cried. Fortis felt the temperature climb and took only little bits of the thermal energy for later use, as not to steal all of it for their escape. Shrapnel's fingers began to melt, but he could not feel it. The burn was nothing compared to the galvanized headache he got from the bolt earlier. Fortis started to take some more for two reasons: To help burn the bug, and to keep his own hide safe from the same fate as Shrapnel's claws. Finally the perception of pain seeped through and slowly the Insecticon cried out. He could not move his hand; the metal welded together. The Minicons slithered out of the hand and jumped down to the ground to their fellow mechs.

"You worthless imbeciles!" Starscream hissed through the audio feed. "You can slaughter hundreds of humans but can't make a single scratch on four Minicons?!" The audience cheered. Ten minutes into the fight and all three Insecticons were crippled. "Destroy them!"

Bombshell helped out Shrapnel, pointing to the Minicons, addressing they had to kill them via mental link. Shrapnel agreed full-heartedly. Kickback left his instincts to smell and hearing, but it was hard to hear with all of the voices surrounding him in the bleachers. He shut off his audio, putting his olfactory sensors on full alert. Through scents he mapped out where everything was. He "saw" his fellow bugs and the pesky little Minicons, as well as the barriers of the field.

The Insecticons growled and headed towards the smaller 'bots, choosing their targets. Adalwulf and Equus ran separate ways, leaving their tougher players side by side. Canis placed a hand on Fortis' shoulder, and the latter did the same in return to make a hook. A line of white static passed through them as Fortis increased Canis' power and applied it to the both of them. Electricity sparked from their bodies in cracks of energy.

"Let's do it, brother!" Canis roared.

With a shout, the two 'bots unhooked and brought all of their strength from their body to their hand and pounded it into the ground. They continued to motion in a fast rhythm, causing their bigger enemies to stumble over each other. A crack opened in the ground and Shrapnel was the first to get stuck in the widened fault line. Bombshell tried to pull him out, but his entire right leg was caught. Kickback just stood by, wondering what to do. From his open side, Adalwulf jumped up and slammed a ball of fire to his glass-like wings. Kickback felt them burning and screaming in terror, trying to get rid of the fires. To Bombshell's open side, Equus ran up his back, jabbing into his spine as he did so. The beetle stopped his attempts to assist his leader and fell in pain.

Kickback turned his audios back on and shouted "We give up!" Bombshell dared a surprised glance. "Please! Don't hurt us anymore!"

"Idiots!" Starscream snarled. "You will fight! You are soldiers!"

"And now we're cowards! We can't fight! Please, Minicons, no more!"

"Then get yo bitch ass out of here!" Gyrofuse said. The people cheered. "And next time think twice before you mess with Minicons!"

Shrapnel managed to tear himself free and took straight to the air. Bombshell followed close, directing him since it appeared he could not remember where their hide-out was. Kickback ran along the ground, tracking his partner's scents. Starscream snarled over the cheering audience.

"This is not over! With or without a fight, I will be—!"

"Then come on down and take us," Canis said, pounding a sparkling fist into his hand. "If you think you've got the balls."

"Mark my words, Minicons," he growled, "the next time we meet will be personal, and will _not _offer mercy." The audio sizzled, signifying the cut link.

"If we can kick an Insecticon ass, we can _your _ass, sugar-thrusters!" Equus shouted and threw up both fists with middle fingers pointed to the sky. "Just bring it!"

"Now _that's _spirit!" Shockstick said. Before he could continue, he was interrupted by Electron.

"We do hope you pardon these events; I assure you this was in no way planned. Everything was real." The audience became loud with disbelief. "It was a real fight, real Insecticons, and the real Starscream. We certainly will not continue the lobbing match; it will be a draw. Both teams have won tonight, fighting for their right to live. Canis, Fortis, Equus, Adalwulf; you have all earned our respect and your names will hold in history forever, engraved in stone."

To the humans the phrase meant simply the Minicons would be remembers for their deed. The Minicons, however, knew that their names and the battle would be inscribed in the Tunnel. The Council would meet with them, as well as the Historian, to record their experience. They would become legends.

xXx

I enjoy Equus' diction.


	15. Teach an Old 'Bot Old Tricks

I made a picture if Grimlock and Gris. It's probably my best work in a while, too! (frostedicefireDOTdeviantartD OTcom/art/Me-Grimlock-alive- 339734543) Replace the dots for me. This site's retarded with URLs.

Microsoft doesn't know that "predatorial" or even "spinosaurus" is a word, yet it considers Dinobot-caveman syntax to be correct. Because fuck the English language, right? We don't need no education. Swag and yolo, motha-.

I'm done now. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter XV

Teach an Old 'Bot Old Tricks

Zephyr, for the second time in his life, personally visited Fortis at his house to congratulate him. The news spread like wildfire across, not just Pax Gaia, but, the world over. Minicons from each nation gave their appreciation and admiration for defeating the Insecticons. Canis, Adalwulf, Fortis and Equus were all considered heroes. The battle had been recorded by the school, for the primary sake of the game, and streamed to news stations and video sites.

As for their enemies...

"You pathetic, weak-minded, dense buffoons!" Starscream rasped. "You were the greatest of warriors on Cybertron! Now you've allowed yourselves to be beaten by children! _Minicon _children!"

"But, Lord Starscream, they—" He cut Bombshell short as he grabbed his facial mask, muffling any further noise.

"There are no excuses!" He shoved him. "You made me look like a fool! This was supposed to be the enforcement of my rule, the beginning of my reign! Then you three go and are beaten by children in fifteen minutes. No, not even fifteen; _less than ten minutes! _You gave up? You call yourselves loyal soldiers?! You're not even worthy enough to be grunts!"

The Insecticons stood together, hunching their shoulders. It was best just to let Starscream vent at them. Arguing would get them nowhere. The Seeker huffed, then muttered something about techno-organics and their brutish instincts before turning and scraping his claws against the rock wall. During the war, Insecticons were excellent soldiers if not anything else. They obeyed up until their uprising and worked in masses to take down their enemy. Though three of them were not much of a standard Insecticon swarm, they were larger and stronger.

Perhaps there were more factors than he realized. Insecticons had never used Minicons to enhance their performance, much less fight against them. And these three might have lost their way of strategizing. After all it did not take much to hunt on this planet. The Minicons on the field basically preached ways of analyzing everything; people, the environment, movements, reactions; the game of war. They were as much in sync as Insecticons, but with recent training. That is what they needed, was to relearn their lessons. But how does one teach such creatures? Years and years without civilization have made them stupid, simple as that. That was why they gave up so easily because they knew there was no way they could win after what had happened. Even now they were still in repairs. They lacked the tools to properly fix themselves, so they had to rely on the natural nano-mites, consumption of metal, and larger portions of energon. At the rate it was going it would take a week or so for their bodies to get into top shape.

"Forgive us, Lord Starscream, Starscream..." Shrapnel rasped. His hearing had recovered, but only on one side. The other was still healing after the scratch from Equus. "We have failed you, but we will be ready next time, next time."

"Yes, next time..." The Seeker turned to them. "Next time do not play with your food. As you've experienced your prey has quite a large bite."

"We've realized," Kickback groaned, putting a hand over his semi-functioning optic.

"You must remember your training, work together. We'll practice. One of you, come at me."

The bugs hesitated. Did he mean to fight him?

"Commander, we are too weak," Bombshell whined. "None of us can fight you."

"I beg to differ. I know how you bugs work. If one is hurt, the other takes over in assist. I have seen one get shot down and another come over and help. You mutually help one another, which is saying something for Decepticon troops."

The Insecticons turned to each other. Starscream may have analyzed their outward behaviors but had missed the most important, internal factor of how they worked together: a mental link. A web of communication flowed within them, even if they were not "speaking." They could feel the other in pain and by default the closest opted to assist their fallen brother. The last three of their own race had lost that tactic since hunting became incredibly easy to them individually. This link perhaps should not be called mental as much as a symbiotic relationship on a subconscious level. Starscream was encouraging them to practice that again.

Shrapnel was the first to open his link, desperate to connect with Bombshell's sight and hearing. Kickback also relied on him. The beetle suddenly realized how much he was needed and the old instinct to help his brothers slapped him in the face. Through this symbiosis, as far as any of the Insecticons knew, they spontaneously healed a great deal more just by reaching into each other's minds.

Shrapnel and Bombshell were the first to charge at Starscream. The Seeker lifted his arm and fired his ray at the weaker bug. Bombshell stepped in front of the line and his hide diffused the shot into nothing. Kickback moved forward and held down the Seeker's arm. Starscream used his other arm to try and beat him off, letting his focus off of the two in front of him. Bombshell and Shrapnel both tackled him to the ground. Shrapnel placed his thumb against the jet's helm and said:

"Dead, dead..."

Starscream glared. "Alright, you win. But only because we weren't trying to kill each other!" The Insecticons let out hiccupping buzzes; laughing. "Now, wasn't that easier? Going back to old tactics?" The bugs nodded in agreement. "Good… Now get off me, for Primus' sake!"

* * *

"Me, Grimlock, not want to leave Minicons!"

Over the surface of Pax Gaia stood the Dinobots, Axial, Lex, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader was trying to convince them to come to their base, to get reacquainted with their own kind and receive proper training. The Dinobots protested because they liked the Minicons and did not want to leave them, especially one…

"We not leave Gris," Swoop squawked.

"Yeah. Gris nice to us," Slag grunted. "Gris friend."

"We will allow visitations." Prime said. "We would not want to separate you from the Minicons. But threat of Starscream attacking is imminent, which is why you require training."

"And that why Dinobots stay!" Grimlock roared, unsheathing a long, black sword and stabbing it into the ground. All three Dinobots had black weapons that could become shielded in fire. Grimlock had a sword, Swoop had spiked maces, and Slag has a jagged club. "Little 'bots need protection. We protect Minicons from Seeker."

Optimus looked at the two Minicons present. Lex had a bit of a cocky smirk on his face. Axial bit his bottom lip in nervousness. They, and all of Pax Gaia, was at greater risk if the Dinobots left, even if they lacked skills.

"Equus say he train me, Slag," the triceratops said. "And other Minicons train Swoop and Grimlock."

"How can Minicons train Dinobots?"

Lex spoke up. "The same way we linked up to the Decepticons. I don't care if the method sprouted from an insane tyrant, it's a good one nonetheless. We can share knowledge in both ways. Gris, our Historian, has picked the best to teach the Dinobots. Well, he _claims_ they're the best, but I wouldn't go against his judgment. He knows the brutes better than we do, unfortunately." He turned to Grimlock. "No offense."

"No offense, little 'bot."

"But anyway, they are primal creatures who work on instinct. You, Optimus Prime, have come from a long line of battles. To completely change their ways could make them angry. Believe me; I've seen it happen here on this planet. It is hard to change customs."

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Let me try and explain," Axial said. "The Dinobots' ways may have changed since the war on Cybertron. They have become more primitive and thus affect behavior and fighting style. They're accustomed to this planet now, as are Minicons. We are tuned in to its rhythm, and have been that way for years. You are not. You are just beginning to understand how the planet functions. The Dinobots favor similarities. They favor us more because we understand them better than you can at the present."

Optimus looked at the Dinobots. They were not ones for words but he could see in their faces how much Axial was right. The Autobots had been here for five or so years, the Minicons for hundreds and the Dinobots for millions, though most of their time was in the ground.

"We stay, Optimus Prime?" Swoop said. He was not sure if he was begging or merely stating a question.

"We _will _allow visitations," Lex said with a smile.

"I will allow the Dinobots to remain here," Optimus said. "But if we call for them, they _must _respond. There are bigger issues than which faction they linger with."

"We will not disappoint you, Prime. We'll turn there Dinobots back into warriors in no time."

* * *

The boys' first meet with the Dinobots happened soon after the match against the Insecticons. Fortis, Equus, Zephyr and Gris all stood outside on top of the canyon with the Dinobots, who were in their dino-modes. And because of the blinding sun, Gris bought a green visor to shield his optics.

"You will listen to everything they tell you to do," Gris said, addressing the Dinobots. "They are not your enemies. Get along, obey, understand each other, and training will go a lot more smoothly." Then to his fellow 'cons: "Be patient with them. They haven't walked or talked like this for millions of years. They might get rough. Equus, you'll be with Slag." Equus raised an optic ridge towards the triceratops. The Dinobot stomped happily on the ground. "Zephyr, with Swoop."

"Mess 'round with me an' you get the boot," Zephyr teased. "Got that?" Swoop squawked in response.

"And Fortis, you're going to work with Grimlock."

Fortis gave a nervous look to the towering T-rex. Grimlock's eyes brightened with anticipation and gave a low playful growl.

"Uh, how come _I'm _the one with the big guy?" he whispered.

"He's a leader, you're leader material; he's ruthless and you're patient." Gris smiled. "Don't worry. He's not gonna hurt you."

"Not much," Grimlock chuckled. The Minicon gulped.

"Fantastic..."

The Minicons thought it was best no to dive straight into training. They went into pairs and talked, getting to know each other better before attempting to work. Swoop and Zephyr got along famously. Zephyr updated him on recent events he found interesting and Swoop shared stories of several dinosaur friends he missed in the Cretaceous period. Equus and Slag had some similarities they could work with. Both considered themselves as loyal friends, taking a bullet for anyone, and as wild animals when angered. Fortis and Grimlock were another story... Grimlock boasted of his accomplishments, which in turn made Fortis list his to show that the Dinobot was not all that great as he thought he was. The T-rex told of his battles against Decepticons, of how he destroyed Insecticons, slashed a few spinosauruses to teach them their place, and of gaining large territories of Earth. Fortis bragged of battles he fought and led in the American Revolution and Civil War, of gaining respect from a whole tribe of Native Americans by healing their chief, building the railroad for miles, and saved a few people from the Bubonic Plague back in the day.

"Hah!" Grimlock bellowed. "Little victories! Minicon not as mighty as me, Grimlock!"

"Oh yeah? A few days ago I totaled some Insecticons! So stick _that _in your juice box and suck it!"

"Bug-cons on Earth?"

"Apparently they work for Starscream now, and they eat humans."

"Hmm..." His visor brightened. He had not heard of Insecticons since he was on Cybertron, and remembered chasing a group of them that led to this planet. Could this be the same band of snarling, crawling beasts?

"Minicon has beaten bug-cons?"

"With help, of course. I would've never beaten three all on my own."

"Ya damn right!" Equus shouted. Fortis waved a hand to shake off the comment.

Grimlock transformed, drew his sword and Fortis backed up, preparing for the worst. He stuck the tip of the blade into the ground and kneeled, both hands clasping the hilt, and his head bowed.

"Minicon has Grimlock's respect," he said. "Big-cons are mean fighters. If Minicon beat them, Minicon is strong."

The 'bot smiled. "I'd be more flattered is you called me by my name." Grimlock's visor flashed. "A-Anyway, thank you." The Dinobot stood up and put his sword away.

"Bug-cons still function?"

"They ran home, blind and deaf and missing a limb."

The enormous, ancient Autobot roared a laugh.

"Stupid bug-cons! They now weaker! Dinobots destroy them easy!"

The other Dinobots trilled in agreement. Zephyr joined in with a shrill, bird-like shriek.

"Hey, don't forget you might've gotten weaker too!" Fortis said when their noises quieted down. "They've been crawling across this rock too. You might be just as weak as them."

Grimlock stomped his foot, causing the smaller robot to fall over. He leaned down and growled.

"Dinobots stronger than bug-cons!" he snarled. "Minicon not compare us!"

"I will!" Fortis refused for the Dinobot to gain superiority when they were supposed to be mutual. "Both sides were killers on Cybertron, both came to Earth, therefore both have gotten weaker! If four Minicons can beat Insecticons then four Minicons can kick your over-glorified ass!"

Grimlock roared and transformed, emitting fire from his mouth. Fortis stood his ground, though he was terrified. Yet he knew the dinosaur was not allowed to hurt him since it would lose all of the Minicons' respect, especially Gris'.

"Watch words carefully, Minicon," he growled, lowering his head to meet him at eye level and baring his silver teeth.

"Watch the ego, _Dinobot_," Fortis said. "Too much pride can take you down. It happened to the Romans and it can happen to you." They kept their gazes locked, challenging each other. The other 'bots watched, waiting for something to happen that would make them try and stop it. "I'm not your enemy, Grimlock. I'm your ally and friend; here to help you. If we can't work together then Starscream wins."

Grimlock gave a deep hum. "Fortis is stubborn 'bot."

"Likewise."

* * *

A week later, schools in Nevada had proposed that Minicons who were enrolled should not be allowed in any school, private or public. Some had agreed and others were skeptical. This bill was proposed after realizing Minicons had the potential to kill.

"So does the next guy!" Durus said to the principal. "Humans can kill too; it's not just Minicons. We are armed, I don't deny, but we're born with it and we can't help it. Our kids are told every day not to use it unless it's for the good of the many."

"Imagine if you had taken away the abilities of the four who saved those at the high school stadium two weeks ago," Lex said at a meeting. "Everyone would have died that day. Oh, don't act so surprised, I'm not going to lie and sugar-coat any more. The boys would have lost if their powers did not exist. We have been taught to use our abilities in self-defense, and in a larger scale than within the stadium."

"People kill each other every day and you're blaming Minicons?" a human, who remained anonymous, commented. "Humans have been killing each other for years, and they have to suck it up and live with us."

One mother said, "Since my adopted son admitted he was a Minicons, I didn't feel any different about it. Even when he told me what he could do, which is turn things to stone. I've never seen him use it, my daughter and my husband haven't seen it, so why should I be scared?"

"If you're that chicken about Minicons and what they can do, get a gun," said another man. When he being interviewed, he was at a coffee shop with a group of coworkers, one of which was a Minicon. "Oh wait! We're not allowed to use guns on us, are we? Never mind then! What'll happen will happen." His friends laughed at the sarcasm.

The younger Minicons were actively a part of it; it was their education on the line. They used examples of dangers in school that were caused by humans that, they said, should not justify denying Minicons the right to go to school. The musical group Pandora had suddenly gotten second thoughts about turning the old warehouse into a club instead of a school.

xXx

If you're analytical about what you read, you have already realized this is both commercial and literary fiction. And if you're American, then you know about the gun restrictions popping up all over the place. This was my bash against it. So the guy at the coffee shop would've been me... but a guy. Here's how I see it; if you tell someone they can't have a gun they're still going to use it. It's human nature! Chicago is number one in "gun control" but has the most crime. Because people are telling them they can't have guns, so the criminals know everyone is unarmed and helpless. LOGIC.


	16. Building an Army

Well, happy rapture week everyone! :D

* * *

Chapter XVI

Building an Army

Training went smoothly because of the mental link the Insecticons recovered after millions of years. However, the Dinobots had lacked that skill. The Minicons realized that they were rather rusty and lazy in their fighting. They tried many ways to test their strength, even bringing in Autobots to fight them. They gave their advice but the Dinobots had a hard time of understanding and applying it. Fortis noticed a pattern and brought it to the attention of Optimus Prime as he visited Pax Gaia.

"They fight in their alt. modes," he said. "They've gotten used to fighting as animals instead of soldiers. I think it's time to swing them over to you."

So Optimus convinced the Minicon Council to take the Dinobots for a month, to train them in a place where they were matched, in size, and encouraged to use their robotic forms. The Council had hesitated but agreed. They had their chance, and now it was the Autobots' turn. Optimus gave them one of the small drones as a better track of updates and communication. Wheelie was the one in Pax Gaia.

"You sure have changed a _lot_," Nova said. "I remember when you were a lot more happy. What was that thing Wheelie used to say, Buck?"

The guard chuckled. "'Wheelie say find friends today.'"

"I oughtta scrap the both of ya..." the drone grumbled.

The whole time the Dinobots were gone, the more they missed their Minicon friends. They were merely upset at first but after a week they started to whine and groan. Even Grimlock had missed his little buddy, and regretted all of the times he had been difficult with him.

"'The Dinobots' way of strategizing and adapting to battles has gone well, yet they say it would go a lot easier if their friends were with them,'" Equus said, reading off a data pad. He, Fortis, Zephyr and Gris were all inside the Tunnel as Gris carved a new section of history into the wall with a thin laser pen, a gift from Aestas.

"Aww, they miss us," Zephyr chuckled.

Equus continued: "'Grimlock had threatened to run away the other night, but had only made it two hundred miles towards the state border before we had to tie him down and haul him back. Not the most delightful of trips...'" Fortis smiled. "'The Dinobots have insisted that their emotions be included. Swoop says to Zephyr to watch the wind—"

"And listen to the sun!" he laughed. It was an inside joke between him and the pterodactyl.

"'Slag is wondering how Equus is doing; he misses a like-minded 'bot. And Grimlock wants Fortis to know he is sorry. He has not elaborated on what it is he's sorry for but says he will know what he is talking about.' Aww! Grimmie misses you!" Equus teased.

"Shut up! He just didn't know what he had 'till it was gone."

"Sounds like a bad break-up," Zephyr laughed. "That po' old Autobot! You done broke his spark." The younger 'bot shoved him.

"Hold on, they said some more. 'The Dinobots' training will be completed on schedule. Expect them to be returned to Pax Gaia by the beginning of October.' So two weeks we get our boys back."

"And in two weeks we're gonna see how the Autobots did in their training," Gris said. "I hope they didn't turn them into warheads."

"If they're pissin' and moanin' about us, they're far from bein' warheads," Zephyr said. "But Grimlock's another story."

"I think Grimlock just has a thing when it comes to leading. Not like Starscream's; more on a loyalty level, sort of friendly. He has to protect his comrades and lead them at the same time, so he just exerts aggression to establish a challenge to anyone who hurts his friends."

"I understand," Equus said. "Like if Fortis was in trouble I'd go ape _shit_! No one messes with my boy!"

"Straight up!" Fortis lifted a hand and Equus smacked it.

"You realize how lame you sound?" Zephyr groaned. "Don't talk like that again. Shame on ya."

"Well, _you_, dread-head, you talk like that all the time!"

"Because _I _sound chill. You're a hyper-active, sports-playin', Insecticon-slayin' white boy youngster."

"So we can't say 'home boy' because our voices don't match the accent?"

"Home skillet biscuit!" Gris joked aloud and they all laughed.

Zephyr smiled and rubbed his head. "You know you're a dork if..."

* * *

The situation about Minicons being constantly armed was resolved quickly. Lex's persuasion was to enforce the Second Amendment rights to bear arms. Each Minicon had their own kind of weapon, but they were born with it and there was no way to get rid of it. This also enforced the right for humans as well to be able to keep their registered guns wherever they went. Some had considered this the first beneficial influence in Congress for human rights since they had come out of hiding. Contrary to government ideas, crime rates had lowered exponentially in some large cities. A bank was about to get robbed by a masked gang. Four men and two women who were victims stopped them before they caused any more damage beyond a warning shot to the ceiling. None of the thugs were killed, and none of the victims were hurt.

* * *

Mirage, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee against Swoop; a test in speed and reaction. Topspin, Leadfoot, and Roadbuster against Slag; a test in strength. Optimus Prime against Grimlock; a test in both qualities.

Swoop had just barely won his match, taking a low sweep from Sideswipe and a tackle from Bumblebee at once. Slag won his by smacking down Leadfoot with his club, who had backed into Roadbuster, and then transforming to charge into Topspin and pinning him to a wall.

Grimlock versus Optimus Prime.

The ancient Dinobot leader against the last known living Prime. They decided to host the fight further away from the base to not cause damage. Both opponents were strong, but Grimlock was unpredictable.

"Whenever you're ready, Grimlock." The Prime said, his facial mask sliding forward and both hands becoming vibroblades. Grimlock growled and unsheathed his sword. It activated and was covering in crackling fire. The Autobots, along with a few spectating soldiers, backed up some more, unsure of where a safe zone barrier could be.

"No soft on me, Grimlock." The dino growled. He roared and ran straight at Optimus with his sword held high. The Prime stood his ground, both of his blades in front, ready to defend himself.

Grimlock swung his sword down and Optimus blocked it with his left blade. He swung the other to Grimlock's torso but the other jumped back before the blade touched him. The dinosaur lowered his sword and angled it upward, pointed at Optimus' mid-section. He thrust forward. But the Prime pivoted to his left to avoid the blow. Upset that his opponent dodged it so easily, Grimlock tried to shove his elbow to the Prime. It landed on the lower side of his torso but felt ineffective. Optimus brought his own elbow onto Grimlock's back then stood away as the dinosaur fell down.

Grimlock stood back up and growled darkly. His sword responded and the flames grew. The other Dinobots squawked and grunted. Optimus anticipated for him to charge but he only stood with flames ablaze on his sword. He had taught him to channel his anger a week earlier so he would not get out of control.

The Dinobot turned to face him and pointed his sword. "Me, Grimlock, not down." Slag bellowed and stomped his feet in a pre-historian cheer. Swoop shrieked and flapped his wings. Grimlock's visor brightened and the flames of his sword died down. His anger ebbed away. "Optimus' turn."

The Prime analyzed to determine his next move. Grimlock's sword could go easily either way in the position it was in. He stepped to the right and the top of the sword followed. He lowered and the sword mimicked. He looked back at Grimlock's training. The rex had a tendency to raise his sword like a club when something came towards him. His left and right would be open.

The Autobot charged towards him with his blades on either side in case something changed in Grimlock's swing. It did, however it was not in Optimus' favor. Grimlock dropped his sword and tackled the Prime head-on. He pushed on his chest and brought him to the ground. As he did he transformed and placed a large, clawed foot on his chest. He lowered his face and opened his jaw, optics blaring. Optimus could see hints of fire building behind the tongue. He prepared himself for the worst.

Grimlock snapped his maw shut and poked Optimus' helm with his nose. His optics turned instantly from predatorial to playful.

"Dead, he uttered, tail slowly swishing.

Optimus chuckled and patted the side of Grimlock's strong jaw. "Good work, soldier."

The two Dinobots trilled in victory and the other humans and 'bots applauded. The dinosaur stepped off of Optimus, tilted his head to the sky, and roared aloud.

A car drone in to the area. It was different from the other cars around, which were all standard black SUVs. It was small, dented, and white. Bumblebee buzzed in excitement as the car stopped and a man stepped out. He looked at the Dinobots in wonder.

"You guys come in dinosaurs now?" he said.

"Samuel!" Topspin called. "'Adn't seen ya in a month!"

Bumblebee kneeled down and held out his hand for him. Sam stepped on and was lifted up to optic level. He grabbed on to the yellow 'bot's mouthpiece and he gave a deep hum.

"Hey there, 'Bee," he muttered. He turned to the others. "I've been busy, you know? Earning honest money."

"_You don't write, you don't call..._" Bumblebee's radio switched on.

"I gave you guys an e-mail! Brains should've gotten it."

Everyone looked around for a sign of the drone. They knew if he was caught there be a stern talking to.

"What matters is your arrival," Optimus said.

"So who are these guys? Are they pets?" He pointed to the Dinobots. Swoop and Slag inched away to let Grimlock step forward. His stomps vibrated in the ground and his growl was so immense Sam knew he had said something wrong.

"Me, Grimlock, not pet!" he snarled, his silver teeth inches away from Sam. Bumblebee pulled him back and hovered the other hand over his friend's head. "Me, Grimlock, strong warrior! Not Autobot pet! Me crush human!"

"Calm down, ya oversized bar-be-que," Topspin said.

"Samuel is a friend of ours," Ratchet added calmly. "Just like the soldiers here. He, in fact, helped us many times against the Decepticons."

"Me, Grimlock, no care," the rex growled, not tearing his eyes from Sam. "Human call Grimlock pet. Human deserve hurt!"

Bumblebee beeped angrily in his secondary tone. His door wings folded down and he stepped closer to the snarling dinosaur.

"Atta boy, 'Bee," Mirage laughed.

Grimlock's optics widened to a more natural state and covered his teeth. Bumblebee gave a solitary whirr and put a free hand on his hip. When Grimlock did nothing, he whirred again.

"Me, Grimlock, sorry," he said to Sam.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't know, honest."

"Sam," Optimus said, "this is Grimlock, Slag, and Swoop." The other two waved. Grimlock walked away to retrieve his sword that was still on the ground. "They are ancient Autobot that lived here on Earth for millions of years."

"That explains the look."

"They were found buried in the Grand Canyon by Minicons. They are here to relearn battle strategy."

At the mention of Minicons, Swoop's body had deflated and he moaned lightly. Slag nudged him with his muzzle. They had loved their smaller partners and missed them with all their sparks. Grimlock would not show it, but he felt the same way. No one had ever been able to put up with him like Fortis could, not even Slag or Swoop. There was something mutual between them when it came to establishing their own ranks and enforcing it.

"Seems the Minicons have a big part in the world all of a sudden," Sam said. "About ten of the coworkers on my floor are Minicons, two of 'em I'm not surprised about. Are they really Cybertronian?"

"Before the war there were rumors of them. Some had claimed to see them. We believed them to be… enlightened, smaller relatives of our own race."

"Like fairies?"

"If that is the equivalence... Megatron discovered villages of them and took them for war research. He had found out that they each carried special abilities and wanted to use it to his advantage." Sam's memory went back one night when he watched a rerun on the Internet of the lobbing game and the battle against the Insecticons. "They were tested and used in the battle field The Minicons on Earth are those who were able to escape. Others we have seen had stayed under Decepticon influence."

"Wait... So, Frenzy—?"

"A Minicon."

"What about Ravage and Lazerbeak? They weren't Minicons too, were they? They were animals."

"Like Earth, Cybertron had many species. Animalistic one were in the same areas as Minicons." He looked at Grimlock who was sitting and scraping his fingers against his ash-colored sword.

"And the Dinobots?"

"Their forms were scanned when they came to Earth. For reasons unknown."

"We chase bug-cons," Swoop rasped. "Bug-cons come here, we follow."

"So you guys followed those Insecticons over here?" Sam said.

"Never see bug-cons against," Slag grunted. "Cowards."

"Well, they're here for you now. And so is Starscream, apparently."

"Which is why ol' beak-brain needs ta commit," Roadbuster said, patting Swoop roughly on the back. "'Ee's the only flier around 'ere 'sides Optimus." Swoop chattered and poked him in the side with his beak.

"We outnumber Starscream by a lot," Mirage said, "but since his spark's immortal then we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Bug-cons no chance with Dinobots!" Grimlock announced. "Bug-cons get squashed like... uh..."

"Like bug-cons!" Slag finished.

* * *

At Pax Gaia there was a similar matter taking place. The politicians were coming up with "what if" scenarios for the Dinobots. Their most important matter: Could the Minicons training them link to them? They knew Zephyr could because he had been rewired by Decepticons, but the other two were children. Could they have inherited it from their altered parents or did they remain as a pure generation? Then the idea of Prime and the other Autobots joining to Minicons for augmented power. Some say it might be took much and others said you could never have enough when confronting Starscream. If the Autobots agreed to it, then they would all match Minicons to the best of their ability.

* * *

In the caves, three Insecticons jittered over a small oval object. Starscream had not cared to know what it was for the first few days since its mysterious arrival but when four more had miraculously been produced, he asked questions.

"What is that slimy thing?" He pointed to the one that Kickback was holding.

"Our children," he rasped mischievously.

One of Starscream's eyes twitched, in terror, curiosity and disgust. "Children? _Offspring?!_" he grimaced. "As in little Insecticons? How in the frag did they get here?!"

"As would any. Reproduction."

It was either a blown diode or a gear that clicked in place that happened within Starscream's head. Insecticon anatomy was different than a normal Cybertronian's. They could reproduce asexually or with a mate, though _all _Insecticons had turned out to be male. Starscream pondered too deeply than he wanted to about it and wondered who had mated with whom to get these eggs.

"We're making an army for you, master," Bombshell said, smoothing thick green slime on another egg. "The Minicons know what to expect, and they're likely to team up with the Autobots. We need to outnumber them."

"Yes, I suppose... But keep your 'army making' and those little pests away from me!"

"We will train them ourselves as our carriers did us."

Starscream huffed and walked to the entrance of the cave. To have any army meant to have resources, and little robots, be them Decepticon or any other affiliation, needed the most nourishments, as much as they could possibly get. The offsprings would need food, energon and organic alike, and would need a lot of it. Insecticons could grow at an astonishing rate.

"It seems as though we'll need a bigger home, too," he thought aloud. He transformed and took off to the air in search for a new pocket of energon, leaving the three slobbering bugs to care for their unborn children.

xXx

Insecticons are sexy. \(._.)/


	17. The Hive

Some more Dino-fun and Insecticon eating habits.

* * *

Chapter XVII

The Hive

Two weeks had passed incredibly slowly for the three factions of heroes. Wheelie and Brains continued sending messages back and forth to each other for the Minicons and Autobots. Sometimes they would fake a hard-drive overload just to not send another memo to the recipients. "I swear, these 'cons can't go a day without wanting me to send somethin'," Wheelie groaned. "Either the Council wants ta speak to Prime or the kids wanna talk to the lizards. It's all makin' me short circuit!" Finally, when the Dinobots' training was complete, a group of Minicons went to the Autobase to meet them. They included Lex, the Dinobots' partners, and several other Minicons unknown.

"What's the occasion?" Sideswipe asked as they all gathered. Equus charged to Slag and hugged his leg, muttering all sorts of hellos. Zephyr flew to Swoop and sat on his shoulder, telling new rumors that went around Pax Gaia. Fortis walked up to the towering Grimlock as he kneeled. The Minicon held out his hand and that Dinobot slowly extended his, hurt that the others received joyous greetings and not him. Once Fortis grabbed a finger, he pulled in to hug Grimlock's entire hand. Grimlock felt his face flush, and he was not sure but he thought he heard a faint "I missed you, buddy."

"This is a surprise for the Autobots," Lex responded to Sideswipe's question. "It's a mix-and-match we did for the past two weeks. We've secretly had Brains evaluate each Autobot for us so that—"

"You're spyin' on us, now?" Roadbuster shouted.

"Don't trust us, huh?" Mirage growled.

"Now hold on a moment! You didn't let me finish." He cleared his throat. "He evaluated you to his own limits, as drones of Minicons do. Your personalities, your interactions, your opinions, your judgments, what you can and can't do… Down to the core he has analyzed you. And for the purpose of what was once called a power link." The Autobot looked at each other, confused. "It is to charge your strengths and diminish weaknesses. The Council has picked the best based on each of you. Together you will become stronger, learn each other, and will work together to end this damned war once and for all!"

There was a hint of a smile in the corner of Optimus' mouth. After seeing Lex so against him and the Autobots, it was quite a change. A simple change, if any. Lex had put aside a difference in understanding it would take both sides to take down Starscream.

"Optimus Prime, step forward."

Everyone was a little shocked of how he addressed the great Autobot, as if he was on equal grounds as him. But to the Prime it did not matter. As far as he was concerned, both and the Minicon Council _were _equal in authority. He took a step forward and kneeled to receive his new partner. A small yellow Minicon with small horns on his helm stepped forward. His bright smile reminded him of that of a sparkling seeing its father.

"This is Sparkplug," Lex introduced. "You can never make him frown, always positive. Suited for a mind like yours."

"Greetings, Sparkplug."

The Minicon saluted. "Ready for duty, Optimus sir!"

Optimus gave a caring smile and held out his hand for him to step on. But instead, Sparkplug transformed into a miniature Cybertronian car and latched on to his arm. Pulsing waves going through him told Optimus to test his newfound power. His hand switched to a blaster and he saw its power levels reach maximum performance.

"A boost to your weapons," Sparkplug buzzed. "And maybe a little extra speed."

"Thank you, Sparkplug."

The Minicon detached from him. One after the other, Minicons and Autobots were paired together. Ratchet received Anonymous. She had fought and fought with Iso to let her go and she finally won. She gave Ratchet keener senses of analysis to reduce hesitation. Bumblebee was given Sixspeed, to make him reach five hundred miles an hour with a quicker reaction time. Sideswipe had Reverb, who had increased the vibration in his blades for a more thin and precise cut. Rollbar was given to Topspin to intensify physical strength and augment horsepower by three-fold. Sureshock did not enhance Leadfoot in any way but offered him the special power to produce a shock blast. And finally, Haywire to Mirage. He latched on to his arm to finalize symbiosis and hummed.

"You're rare," he said. "I've never been hooked to a Cybertronian with special power before. Usually you don't come in those."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"This."

Mirage felt a hard _thunk _against his side, like a large gear falling into its rightful place. There was a weak shock starting from his head and working its way down to his pedes. The surrounding Autobots watched, their eyes shining in wonder.

"I didn't know you could do that," Sideswipe acknowledged.

"Do what?"

"Look at yourself, boy," Ratchet said amusingly with a smile. Mirage turned to the reflective windows of the outer side of the building and gasped.

"_¡Qué demonios!_"

There was nothing. Only a thin, faded outline of light of his body. Not even his optics shined through. He was completely invisible.

"There was blockage below your tank, right by your abdominal actuator," Haywire diagnosed. "That is the section that controls your ability activation to make your apearnce part of the non-visible spectrum. The barrier was unnatural; it was placed surgically. Do you remember having that at some point in your life? Most likely in your youngling or sparkling years."

"Well… My alpha said there was something wrong with me, when I was a sparkling. He took me to a medic and I had an ache for a month. Now I remember! I used to steal right from under him and my carrier and they'd never notice!"

"Then he got tired of it and stopped you from becoming invisible ever again."

"Aye… Do you realize how many battles I could have won if he never done that? _Idiota padre!_" He started muttering insults in Spanish as Haywire reverted him back into the visible spectrum.

"Maybe it was for the best," he said. "Instead of relying on being invisible you were trained to be stealthy without. Not to mention a load of discipline it did you."

"Aye. How do you know so much?"

"Are you kidding? I've been a psychologist and surgeon so many times it's all automatic."

"There, you see?" Lex said. "You've already learned something about each other."

* * *

For Starscream the two weeks went by without much of a hint of their existence, save for the one hundred Insecticon offspring buzzing around the cave. Or "the Hive" as they so sufficiently called it. They had all worked, eating away at the back of the cave until stumbling upon a large pocket with a ring of water at its base. The bugs had chosen this area as their nest, to continue the growing numbers of their swarm. The area glowed, reflecting the green gunk that splattered on the walls and were coated over the eggs. It would have been considered beautiful and wondrous if they were not such a threat to the planet.

Shrapnel, Bombshell and Kickback remained loyal to Starscream, to teach the younger two generations that he was their master. One of Bombshell's, dubbed Hardshell, dared to challenge him one-on-one. Starscream accepted and proved his dominance by ripping off both wings and a leg before blasting its head off with his null ray. Not another questioned his power since.

Two hundred Insecticons hatched, three-quarters had reached adulthood. They all thirsted for skin and blood. It was practically their favorite meal since they received so little of it. They were consuming energon, rocks, and water and were tired of it. Occasionally the original three Insecticons would come with a small group of humans, usually three to six, and the offsprings would fight of them. Only five Insecticons would usually reach the humans before anyone else did, and they had made it into a game. All of the rocks that they had eaten formed a twisted some dark tunnels. They gave th humans a ten-minute head-start and then the swarm flew in. There was one Insecticon who always reached them first and he turned out to be Starscream's favorite: Shokaract.

The other hated Shokaract. He was best at everything and was hanging around Starscream like a pet. Starscream did not mind, however, he loved the attention the bug was giving him. He did not give him any royal titles like King or Queen as the others had; he called him preference of Lord. He gave compliments to his superior and was rewarded with an energon sweet. He helped clean him, without use of his slime as others had done, and was given a comfy spot by the rock of which his master and parents had slept while the others shuffled around in the Hive. He stroked Starscream's ego so much that others were sickened by it. A few of his siblings challenged him for his luxurious position by their leader. But Shokaract's strength was not as sweet as his tongue. He beat every one of them; ripping off limbs, slicing wings, breaking exoskeletons. He was the champion of the Hive and he let everyone know it.

Somehow he had gotten to be stronger than even his three parents combined. The three older bugs were forgotten by Starscream and were replaced with this mighty Shokaract. They had known it would have happened eventually; the younger generation in insects always came out stronger than their predecessors. They scavenged with their children while Shokaract kept his place by their leader, teaching them the ways of the Insecticons. The strongest, no matter how old they were, would always turn out to be the leader. If any of them were determined enough, one day they might succeed. Shokaract was head of the Hive.

A week later, the Insecticon swarm numbered to five hundred.

"It's time," Starscream murmured, staring out of the cave to a bright sunrise. Shokaract buzzed.

"Time to strike, my Lord?" He fidgeted with excitement.

"We send the swarm," he said, "to Autobot base. Summon the armada and follow me." He transformed and took to the sky with the air screaming behind. Shokaract threw back his head and trilled a siren. The Hive buzzed with activity and flew out to join their masters.

* * *

They stopped at a town, their hunger overriding their given commands. The littlest Insecticon, Drillbit, caught the first human he saw a savored the bitter taste of blood flowing over his tongue. He signaled to the others to join the hunt and all five hundred slobbering, mechanical bugs ravaged the town as Starscream hovered overhead to watch the slaughter.

Air Hammer grabbed a school bus and tore it open to enjoy the healthiest of the human species. Nightscream fought with his brothers for choice of pedestrians. Spittor attacked a restaurant to scarf down both living and dead organics to satisfy his gluttonous nature.

Hundreds of giant bugs swarmed the town, first consuming its inhabitants then finishing off with eating vehicles and crops and buildings. There were no survivors as far as they could tell. But if there were then they were expertly hidden. Not a scent of life remained.

Starscream had an idea: Let this town be the first warning of what he had in store should the humans, Autobots, and Minicons resist again. They would work their way to their base, town to town, reducing the human population, and stop at their destination for the final battle.

They reached this town at eight in the morning. Now it was ten, and the area buzzed with ravenous Insecticons.

xXx

I'm going to try and get the eighteenth chapter up before Friday. Or _on _Friday, to finish off what I call Rapture Week. Perfect for some Insecticon-caused devastation!


	18. The Swarm

As promised, a chapter on Judgement Day. And a perfect one for it too!

* * *

Chapter XVIII

The Swarm

No one knew the Swarm was on its way. How could they? The town was small, one that hardly anyone would have known about, and there were no survivors. People miles away were a few relatives of them and one had called her mother several times in the day to see how she was doing. During that time no one had answered, so she called the town's local police station.

A curious Insecticon heard the ring and picked up the small device to hear a human's voice come through. He sniffed it, wondering if another snack had hidden itself in there. The voice changed slightly, sounding more terrified as it heard the deep clicks on the other end. A loud trill was the last thing she heard before a crunch, and the phone was on its way down a mechanical throat.

She called her own city's police next. Whatever was there was dangerous and she knew she would not be able to handle it. Four cops were sent on their way, and a mile outside of the next city's limits gave them a view of the Swarm. Ooze coated the buildings and streets, or what was left of them. Huge claws had dug into the ground, blood sprinkled here and there into puddles, a few remains of what was hardly identified as human were scattered, and the bugs all stopped their happy buzzing to see four new victims come their way.

"Turn around!" the passenger screamed, but it was far too late for that. A group of six bugs jumped from their spots towards the two cop cars as they went in reverse. One grabbed the radio to call for backup.

"Giant bugs!" he shouted. "Giant fucking robot bugs! AH!"

And Insecticon picked up the car and another landed in the other's path. They circled around their prey, mouths drooling. The one holding the car was about to put it in its mouth when a threatening buzz said "Stop!"

The largest bug of the Hive crawled up to them. The one holding the car bowed its head and offered its catch in apology. The insect brought its face close to the car to see the humans scrambling into the back seat, as if it would save them. He backhanded the vehicle and it flew across the air before landing and tumbling across the ground. It came to a halt on its side and the two cops tried to make their way out. One stuck his head out and shouted cruses to the bugs. The large one looked at the other car in the circle. The humans came out, one on his knees begging for life. It pointed to the two across the area without breaking eye contact.

"Kill them."

Two insects closest to the car raced for it and attacked. The officers screamed for a deity to save them as the leviathans ripped the car and their bodies apart before shoving them down their greedy throats. The two in the circles turned pale as they watched in disgusted horror. The one on his knees came forward to the ground as his lunch surfaced.

"Stand."

His voice was deep and powerful. His claws were silver, wings transparently purple, teeth shone, and red visor glared. The other helped his sick partner to his feet. Perhaps if they cooperated, this thing would let them go… and they would avoid the same fate as the other officers.

"My name is Shokaract." He pronounced his name with a think, rasped growl. "I am servant to the one Lord Starscream and lead the Insecticon Swarm."

"W-What happened to this place?" one dared to ask.

"What do you think?" The bugs chattered in choppy laughter with slime dripping from their mouths. "There are hundreds of us, and we need to survive." A bug leaned down and snapped its jaws, scaring the two men. It pulled back and grinned. "We devoured the town this morning. All that remains of it is what you see now… Slowly, we will consume humanity."

"The Autobots'll stop you!" the other shouted. His partner covered his mouth. The insects trilled and babbled loudly, waiting for permission to eat them. Shokaract spoke after their noise quieted.

"I _eat _Autobots."

He grabbed the empty police car behind them and chomped down on the hood, causing the alarm to go off. Then he threw his head back for them to see him force the car down his throat, little gears and bolts coming loose and falling to the dirt. They heard grinding within the insect's throat as the car was being ripped apart to shreds inside its body, crushed to food. He burped and a tire found its way forward, slashed with teeth marks and breaking down from the acid it had touched halfway down Shokaract's esophagus. The humans used whatever strength they had to stay upright and not faint. The bugs around them became restless, knowing what was coming next. Shokaract's visor dimmed and he nodded. The remaining three bugs tackled each other over the humans as they fought for a share. The noises were clear: Garish screaming, necks snapping, skin tearing, bones crunching, blood splashing, organs squishing, and finally shredders churning to further slice apart the fragile and bitter body of human beings.

"Antagony." A small purple Insecticon kneeled before his master, blood painted across his mouth. "Send a message; the Swarm is on its way. The reign of Lord Starscream begins."

Antagony ran off in beast mode, following the tire tracks back to the city, and he was ordered to remain there until the rest came along. He was not to eat any humans, only scare them. He climbed a tower and nibbling at the cement as citizens gathered around to watch.

* * *

Pax Gaia came alive once again. Minicons were panicking. Some wanted to move out but were afraid of being found by Insecticons. But if they stayed they were sitting ducks. The Dinobots stationed themselves outside of the underground city to keep watch. Slag and Equus walked the higher level of the canyon. Fortis rode on Grimlock's back along the length of the river. Swoop and Zephyr flew side by side to patrol the skies. At times they would stop their watch and practice battling. Equus would hook to the back of Slag's neck and he would become faster and more alert. Fortis linked to Grimlock's back. He was five times stronger and his blade was hotter. (Evidently the generation that had just missed the rewiring from Decepticons could not transform for them, but they were still able to link.) Zephyr linked to Swoop's arm and he became a blurred streak with the speed of a rocket. They fought each other to become used to their strength and showed off to the Minicons how much they improved. Fortis had an idea and later and wanted to share it with Grimlock.

"Fortis not give me, Grimlock, full power?" he grunted.

"I'm just going to try something. Chill out."

With a whirr, a thick layer of grey metal covered Grimlock's legs, arms, and helm. The Minicon was able to apply his ability to Grimlock.

"Me, like," Grimlock hummed.

* * *

A representative visited the Autobots, demanding to know what their plan was against the Insecticons.

"We do not know," Optimus said plainly. The man screamed.

"There are thousands of people about to die! We need the Autobots!"

"You don't need just the Autobots, mate," Roadbuster spoke. "You need ya whole nation ta exterminate them."

"Where did these monsters come from?! I swear, ever since your kind set foot on this planet we've been spiraling into Hell!"

"Hold up, Jethro!" Grindor spoke out. "We were here before you were even born. And Megatron was here _loooong _before we were. And the All Spark before him!"

"Okay! I get it!"

"Don't blame this on us," Sureshock said.

"Yeah," Leadfoot grunted. "'S not like ya didn't 'ave issues of ya own before."

"Alright, I got it!" The representative rubbed his fingers to his forehead. "Listen, we have our own shit to deal with; we don't need to worry about alien bugs as well!"

"When _do _you want to deal with it?" Rollbar asked sarcastically. "This ain't Burger King; you can't always have it your way."

Sideswipe laughed and gave the little blue Minicon a high-five as softly as he could.

"What I mean is that they're your responsibility!" the man shouted. "They're from your planet!"

"And consuming your people," Ratchet added. "This is not a blaming game. What has happened has happened, the point is to focus on what to do about it. I couldn't care less which planet they originated; they are a threat to us all."

"Basically," Haywire said, "that means you need to get your head out of your ass and help solve the problem. You're not the only specie affected by Insecticons. Does anyone know how many dogs were eaten? Was anyone in that town a Minicon? _Before_ they came to Earth, what was the casualty count for Autobots under Insecticon-caused death? These bugs will eat anything they see, no matter the hide."

The man could see that his opinion was overweighed by the rationality of the robots. He was warned that the Autobots were not at all passive to any human government official but did not expect them to be so open and rude about it with such little words.

"If you're here just to be mad at us, then get out," Grindor whirred. "If you want to help make a plan regarding the safety of every being on this planet, then please stay. Otherwise, we'll show you the door."

He had never felt so insulted in his life! Not wanting to spend another second with the robotic pain in his ass, the man made his way out of the hangar.

"We should probably show more respect next time," Sparkplug said. "He's worried for his planet, and he's got a hard job."

"He prob'ly needed a good talkin' to," Topspin said. "Hate all these high-ranked fleshies thinkin' they're better jus' cause they got money."

"Sparkplug is right," Optimus said. "He is thinking of the interests of both himself and his kind. He is afraid and does not know which action to take, so he blames us for the problem as a defense. For now we should ignore him. There is a bigger matter to deal with than someone's attitude."

* * *

One at a time, over the course of tree days Insecticons appeared over Spring City. They terrorized the humans, scaling buildings and crawling across the grounds. Traces of them were everywhere, especially their green saliva. Some scientists secretly collected samples of it for whatever purpose would be useful. They thought perhaps if they studied their composition then they could point out weaknesses. They tested reactions of other chemicals with the slime, finding it was a base. One proved them to be wrong as he saw a hungry Insecticon climb the building, the ooze corroding the cement wall. In a stable condition, Insecticon saliva was a base. It became an acid once it reacted with a special Cybertronian hunger hormone. Others asked for more proof of this and the scientist said sarcastically "How about you go up and try and to claim a metal bug hormone? I'm sure one will be kind enough to provide."

Later these scientists attempted to extract metal off the hide, either waiting for an Insecticon to fall asleep or searching for a broken piece. This caused five deaths of brave men before the rest of them became cowards.

Starscream arrived after a week since Antagony. He and Shokaract perched themselves on the tallest building on the east end of the city. He looked around at all of the bugs crawling around and trailing slime and screeching at humans that walked too close to them. He grinned. Not even Megatron could probably up with these beasts as long as he had without losing his patience.

"Insecticons!" he shouted, his voice reaching miles around. The bugs stopped whatever they were doing to pay attention to their leader. "Make your ancestors proud! The time has now come to prove your strength, to prove you are the most fearsome creatures of the galaxy!" The metropolis came alive with buzzing, high-pitch, and hungry trills. "Feast, my minions! _Feast!_"

The streets were infested with vibrating wings and human-Minicon screams. The Insecticons teased first, slinging their prey around before swallowing them alive and whole. The younger bugs slithered around beneath in the sewers to catch those who tried to run. The stronger ones jammed their way into buildings, scraping at the floors to grab their food. Many buildings had big enough lobbies to contain five Insecticons as they scurried, scooping up and consuming men, women, and children. The few Minicons that lived in the city were not considered as a meal to the Insecticons, so they were simply killed and left to rust. Bodies were ripped apart, crushed, and sliced into piles of guts and thick blood. The streets were painted with a deep red, splattered on every wall. The police had no luck; firing aimlessly at them, hoping to hit a weak spot. A rookie cop had the sense to ground on by firing a bullet at a bee's glass-like wing, shattering it over the road. It retaliated by snatching him up and shredding his body to bits with its teeth. The bee was about to grab a whole group of uniformed men when a clawed foot crushed him in place.

The men looked up at their rescuer. A towering tyrannosaurus of red and grey gazed down at them, allowing a few seconds of awe before bringing his head down and crushing the Insecticon's head between his powerful jaws. He then reared his head back and roared.

The Autobots, Dinobots, and Minicons came from their own corners of the city, bashing Insecticons on their way to meet in the middle. Ratchet was as agile as he had ever been and dissected each bug he saw into thirds. Bumblebee was a blur, quickly bashing and shooting heads one by one. Sideswipe killed each one with a simple swing of his refined swords. Leadfoot destroyed many at a time with the blasts Sureshock provided. Roadbuster and Topspin challenged them for each to come forth and annihilated all that approached them. Mirage was unseen. It was as if Insecticons were being cut in their throats just miraculously as he kept himself invisible; a force unknown. Optimus Prime blasted and sliced his way through. With the help of Sparkplug he felt as if he had the energy of a sparkling and the strength of ten combiner teams. He was unstoppable.

Slag kept to the ground in his beast form, with Equus wired behind his frill. He kept his head lowered and bulldozed his way through, impaling bugs with his horns and trampling over others. Swoop and Zephyr flew overhead to take out those crawling on the higher buildings.

Fortis met up with Grimlock and the dino lowered his head again for him to climb on. He rested on his back and wired himself in. A layer of armor covered larger parts of his body and the top of his head. He looked like a battle-ready warrior dinosaur.

"You ready, Grimlock?" Fortis shouted over the roar of fights and screams.

"Me, Grimlock, _crush bug-cons!_"

A sharp roar like a thunderclap deafened all other sounds. Fortis felt it rumble throughout his body and could hardly believe it was real. Grimlock was now the mightiest creature within the city and he challenged any Insecticons who dared try and prove him otherwise.

He stampeded through the street, pinning down and crushing the metallic bugs. He would grab them with his jaw, throw them down, and destroy them with a step of his strong legs. At some point he had to transform to move more freely. He took his sword of metal and fire and slashed the insects in half. As he did this, his Minicon partner was paying close attention to what happened afterward. An Insecticon would fall under his sword and seconds later the green slime, mixed with energon, would burst spontaneously. Looking at the live ones, he saw how lazily they started to move. When he faced the three at the stadium over a month ago they were active and lively. These Insecticons looked as if they were going to faint.

_Grimlock._ He extended his mental link. _Do they seem slow to you?_

_Me, Grimlock, told you bug-cons weaker._

_Listen! I noticed something, two things. They've eaten a lot; I bet most of them are full. Aren't you usually tied after a full stomach?_

_Fortis has good point. Greedy bug-cons!_

_Second thing: Fire and heat. They're used to cold and wet places. Try putting fire straight into them. I bet two-hundred dollars they'll explode!_

Grimlock put away his sword and grabbed the face of the nearest spider and forced its jaw open wide. His own face plating slid back, revealing silver teeth that lacked a dermal cover, much like a skull with every tooth as its fang and optics burning red. He opened his mouth and a column of fire was exchanged to the Insecticon's. In seconds it expanded and burst, leaving the last traces of it across the wall, street, and some of Grimlock's body. The dinosaur's facial plate slid back into place.

"Bug-cons blow up with fire," he grunted. He alerted his fellow Dinobots of this, and unfortunately the remaining three hundred Insecticons knew of it too. Their symbiotic link blazed with the feeling of their brothers, fathers and sons being blown to bits from the inside out. Shokaract's mental link overloaded with the screams and pleas of the Insecticons wanting to retreat to avoid such a gruesome fate.

The largest Insecticon took action. He flew down to the park below and shrilled as loud as possible. The bugs left alive made their way to the sky or crawled their way through subway lines and sewage pipes to escape, leaving the three factions of heroes standing around and wondering if they had won or if they were regrouping for another attack.

Little Drillbit limped his way down a street alone, trying to catch up. He tripped over one of his cousins and fell to the concrete, whining for help. He caught movement ahead of him and saw a young female; pale, short black hair; staring at him from half a football field away. She was completely clean, not even a patch of dirt on her shoes. She walked closer to the squirming pinchbug, unafraid. He hissed at her to stay away or he would tear her head along with her spine and eat the rest. She was unconvinced. Drillbit clawed at the ground, ripping out the gravel. He warned her again that he would eat her alive and then…

He froze. Her eyes pierced into him as she stood a few feet away from his face. She tugged her finger in the air, signaling him to move closer. As he did, she stroked one of his antennas and a calm feeling spread over him.

"Take me to Starscream," she said. He face was young, but her voice was matured.

"Who are you?" Drillbit buzzed tiredly.

She smiled.

* * *

Shokaract roared into the sky. Exactly two-hundred and eighty-three of his family was left alive; one-hundred and ninety-seven were left dead. And he had felt the burden of pain from each and every individual one.

"Let the strongest of you approach me!" he shouted. "Prove yourself against a true Insecticon!"

Grimlock had taken one step forward when Optimus called on his link.

"Stand down."

"Me, Grimlock, can take bug-con!"

"And that's exactly why this is my fight. The Autobots cannot afford to lose you or your strength. If I lose, I leave them in your care."

For the first time in millions of years, Grimlock felt completely responsible. The last time he was like this he was given position as captain of a squadron of determined young Autobots. That was his team of Cybertronian misfits, including Slag and Swoop. He was appointed this position by the Prime himself, and now here he was, telling him to assume command should he die under Shokaract's claw.

"Me, Grimlock… promise…" he moaned.

"Thank you, soldier."

Prime cut the link and drove his way to Shokaract's location. He swerved around bodies; Minicon, human, and Insecticon. The city had been torn. It was not the buildings that went into bad shape but more the people that had died and been stripped of the populace. He had to remind himself that not all little bodies he saw were victims; some were being digested.

Anger rose in Optimus. How much devastation as this could be further endured by the humans? The Insecticons grew from three to hundreds in less than two months. Within a year they might grow to thousands. They needed to be exterminated quickly. If anything they could at least try and find their nest and take them all out at once. Including Starscream.

"Sparkplug, disengage," he said.

"But, Prime—!"

"Disengage. If Starscream learns that we're relying on Minicons then he'll take drastic measures next time. He already may be planning to breed a thousand Insecticons before he wants to challenge us again. So, disengage and we'll meet again, in this life or the next."

Sparkplug gave a sad sigh and detached from the truck's side. He watched in nervousness as he drove away to meet his doom.

Both Starscream and Shokaract were on the ground when Prime rolled up to them, fifty yards away. The Insecticon was growling a threat, claws shifting in anticipation to rip off the head of the pack that killed his family. Starscream stood with pride but also with a sneer. The only thing that stood between him and his pln for domination was this old 'bot and his lackeys.

"Optimus Prime," he growled. "So nice of you to meet with us."

Prime transformed and aimed a gun.

"And what do you think you're going to do!" the Seeker laughed. "If you shoot me, Shokaract will attack for sure. Quite the loyal soldier." The bug purred. "And if you fire at him, he'll put up one slag of a fight. Besides, I'm sure there's more were he came from."

Shokaract felt insulted. There was no one else like him nor would there ever be! He was his most loyal companion compared to the others. He would hear whispers in the Hive about how their "King" was inferior to them and he would walk up to them, hissing and glaring, warning them. He was stronger, faster, and smarter; and Starscream had said "there's more where he came from". Never would there be another! Now he would prove that.

Prime tried to think. Starscream could be swayed with negotiation, but what could he have that the jet wanted? He already had an army and proved they were a deadly one. The Autobots had the Minicons on their side, but he would not dare give any one of them up. At this point, words could only stall. The war had to be settled on which side would be wiped out.

"Go ahead, Prime," Starscream chuckled. "Shoot me."

He obliged. He adjusted his aim and shot Starscream in the leg. The Seeker cried out and got on a knee. Shokaract looked at his master in an expression of worry and care, then turned to Optimus and growled.

"You've grounded my master," he snarled.

"He told me to."

Shokaract roared and charged at the Prime. Starscream yelled "Kill him!" then the bug's arm had turned into one long silver blade. Optimus matched him and turned his own hand into a sword. The blades clashed and emitted blue and red sparks. They pulled in close to meet face-to-face. Shokaract was a head taller.

"You will die, Prime," he spat. "You and your team. Insecticons are fierce and rather… _hungry_…" Green liquid dropped from his mouth as he opened it to give the Autobot a better view of the three rows of sharp teeth and the shredder within the throat. His breath reeked of meat and metal, almost causing Optimus to gag.

"Eat this." Prime's other hand transformed into a vibroblade and he snuck it under Shokaract's body to slice him in the gut. The bug had caught movement from seeing his shoulder twist and backed away. The only mark the Autobot left was a long shallow scratch on his right side that slowly produced energon and the ever-disgusting green muck.

Shokaract screeched and transformed. Optimus was not sure what he was, but it seemed to be a cross between a wasp and a beetle. He ducked as the monstrosity flew towards him. The buzz of his was loud and powerful, making him a bit dizzy.

"A Fuzor," he muttered as he stood back up. "No wonder he's in charge."

The bug flew back around and this time Optimus did not dodge. Instead he reached up. As Shokaract stuck his legs out to grab him Optimus managed to cut one off and sent the bug going upward, trilling a cry. The wounded soldier and looked back at the stub of the stick-like leg that remained on his back.

Starscream took advantage. While Prime fought his Insecticon, he lost focus and forgot the Seeker was even there. He raised his arm and fired a missile. It caught Prime by surprise, but he heard the click of it on the Seeker's arm before it had been released. He tried to avoid it and ended up getting blasted in the shoulder. He screamed as he fell to the ground, a sound no Decepticon had caused in a long time.

Happy with the result, Starscream smirked and boasted. "Heads up!" he laughed. "Really, Prime? You're going to let your guard down so soon? I'm disappointed!"

Shokaract screeched and descended down to pin his prey. Prime turned over, changing his hand again, and fired a red plasma ball at him. The shot hit his torso, and it stalled him for a bit to make a burnt dent, but he did not let it stop him. He lowered as the Prime continued to shoot at him, then he ran, hoping to avoid the Insecticon.

Starscream smiled wickedly. The great Optimus Prime, running away from a bug! Was he finally worn out from this war? He transformed and took to the sky. He made his target below, aiming at Optimus.

Something grabbed him before he could fire. Claws dug in deep to his engine as he screamed. Whatever it was let go of him and he spiraled down to the ground. He caught a glimpse of silver wings and a yellow beak above him. And before he crashed he transformed, touched down hard, and ran from battle.

Shokaract tackled the Autobot to the ground, unaware that his master had abandoned him. Optimus grabbed a mandible sticking out from the bug's jaw and tugged on it to distract him as he pounded the other side of his helm with his fist. Sparks flew on impact. The mutant bug tried to pull away but his prey held on tight to the mandible, keeping those nasty jagged teeth away from him. Shokaract trilled for assistance, but all of the Insecticons had left. He flared a beacon for his master, yet there was no answer. He was on his own.

He reached an arm over and wrapped his large claws over Prime's face, stalling his blows. He turned his head to the side where he held the mandible and was biting distance of the Autobot's arm. Sensing the danger, Prime let go. His hand turned into a gun and blasted Shokaract in the face, forcing him backwards and off of him. The bug covered his face, careful not to touch the exposed, sensitive wiring. Optimus stood up and aimed.

"Surrender, Shokaract," he said. "You have lost."

"I only lose when I'm dead!" He kept his face covered but half of his visor shined a bright red. "Go on, Prime. Take the shot. Kill me like you killed my brothers; without mercy." A few seconds had passed. The only sounds were the ambulances in the city scrambling to find survivors. Shokaract laughed. "What's the matter, Optimus? Won't you shoot? Save humanity? Or are you hoping I'm one of those weaker Decepticons that have a 'change of spark' in the face of death?"

He could not speak. He did not know what to say. All of a sudden he was frozen, gun aimed for Shokaract's head.

"I will only fire if you become a threat," he said. "Now you are not. Either leave and we may have a rematch, or come at me and we'll finish this."

The bug was always sensitive when it came to either being called a coward or performing an act of cowardice. Prime was issuing a challenge and he would see to meet it. He trilled, uncovering his face to reveal a hanging jaw and crackling wires poking from his broken dermal plating. He charged towards his target, but he only made it halfway when an equal-sized reptilian robot rammed him in the side.

Grimlock shoved him away from the Autobot and roared at him. Shokaract looked at his assaulter and clicked. The tyrannosaurus scraped a foot on the ground, waiting for another move.

"I ordered you to stay with the others!" Prime shouted.

"Me, Grimlock, not let Optimus die! Grimlock finish bug-con."

"A pet of yours, Prime?" Shokaract chuckled. "He seems weak."

"Dinobots not weak!" Grimlock stamped his foot. "Dinobots kill many bug-cons on Cybertron. Me, Grimlock, destroy bug-cons!"

"I'd take you more seriously if your grammar was up to date."

The dinosaur snarled, teeth glaring and optics blazing. Swoop was flying overhead, waiting for something, a signal to attack. Optimus looked for a sign of their Minicons, in case Shokaract would figure out how they became so powerful. He did not see Fortis on the back of Grimlock's neck, nor did he see Zephyr flying next to his partner. And where was Slag? Was he hiding for a reason or stayed with the others? Then he saw part of his black horns behind the trees, past Shokaract. He was on two legs, holding a device in his hand. He knew then the Dinobots had planned something and glued his eyes back to the two 'bots in front of him, careful not to give Shokaract any hints and helped stall.

"Despite his lack of speech superiority, Grimlock is a strong, formidable warrior," Optimus said. "Perhaps even stronger then myself. I would advise you not to provoke him."

Grimlock smirked and lowered his head, ready to prove his commander right if the situation called for it.

"Seems to me he's all bark and hardly a bite," Shokaract teased. "You shove like a fem!"

Slag was moving closer, as silently as a lumbering triceratops could. He stopped only when there was a pause between comebacks. Grimlock growled loudly, allowing a few more seconds of motion.

"Bug-con is same," he said. "Half of bug-con face gone. Optimus shoulder hurt only. Bug-con close to losing."

Shokaract screeched, digging his claws into the dirt, proving the Dinobot's point. But he could not attack him. He would not risk seeing if Prime's statement was true. If he attacked Grimlock, the Autobot would fire _and _the Dinobot would demonstrate his strength. If he attacked Prime then Grimlock would tear him to pieces.

"You are all weak!" he screamed. "I am Shokaract! Alpha of the Insecticons! I've killed hundreds!"

"Of humans," Grimlock said. "Bug-con kill smaller prey. Me, Grimlock, kill thousands of bug-cons. You, bug-con, still baby."

That set him off. He screeched again and moved only a foot closer, wings vibrating, and the loose wires from his broken face crackled with sparks. Grimlock was right. He was older and more experienced in battle. Shokaract was hardly a month old and had only faced against his own brothers as practice. Grimlock was a battle-scarred veteran. He was a pitiful sparkling who got what he wanted through sibling rivalries.

Slag was even closer; perhaps an arm's reach from touching a wing. He hesitated at first, and then decided it was just best to tackle the bug from behind. Shokaract thrashed in surprise. A sharp pin-like pain hit the bug's neck then he was able to stand and shove the large Dinobot to the side. Slag transformed, bellowed, and scraped a front leg to the ground. Swoop descended and landed by the group, forming a triangle around the Insecticon. Shokaract looked around frantically, wondering who would pounce on him first.

"Bug-con scared," Swoop teased. The Dinobots all chimed with sing-song insults.

"Bug-con child, bug-con stupid, bug-con alone, bug-con _weak_."

"STOP! STOP IT!"

The Dinobots laughed at him in deep barks and squawks. The sound itself hurt the bug inside and he squatted down into a defensive ball. He covered his audios, hoping to block out the sound, but he could not ignore their presence. Their faces alone mocked him, and, for the first time in his short life, he truly felt weak.

He cried aloud, both a shriek and a whine, before he took off and flew away. The Dinobots stomped and bellowed in happy triumph.

"Stupid bug-con no match for me, Grimlock!" the T-rex chuckled.

"Bug-cons no match for any Dinobot," Slag added.

"Your provocation towards Shokaract was a distraction," Optimus stated. "What was that thing you planted on his neck, Slag?"

"Ratchet idea. Bug-con lead us to nest."

"A tracking beacon?"

"Mm-hm. It small. Bug-cons not see it. We follow bug-cons everywhere. They go to nest, we attack nest."

"Good strategy. They would need to rest and replenish their numbers for a while. We can pin down their location then… On another note, thank for leaving your Minicons behind. Shokaract would have found out and we would have been in grave trouble."

The Dinobots gave each other puzzling looks before looking back at Optimus.

"Minicons friends," Slag said.

"We no want friends hurt," Swoop cooed.

"Friends hurt, Dinobots mad," Grimlock growled lowly. "We keep Minicons safe."

Optimus smiled. "That is what keeps us separate from the Decepticons." He turned on his comm. link. "Ratchet, I require medical assistance."

xXx

Will Shokaract have his revenge? How many Insecticons do think will breed after their genocide? Who is the mysterious girl with Drillbit?


	19. New Names, New Questions

For the love of my self esteem, review something about the battle. I got nothing on it.

That aside, Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter XIX

New Names, New Questions

It was a strange sight to see, a human riding on the back of a metal pinchbug. Drillbit crawled on the dirt with other Insecticons that had been dubbed as "ground-pounders" such as spiders and ants and scorpions. They hissed at him, scolding that he should eat the girl not invite her along to the Hive... unless, of course, he was willing to share.

Drillbit hissed back that the girl demanded an audience with Starscream. One of the scorpions, Quickstrike, laughed at him.

"Just because she _says _she wants to see Starscream doesn't mean she has to," he said, his voice deep, slightly rasped, and threateningly slow, like a Wild Western villain. "She's a human, she means nothing to Starscream... We should just eat her now. Females taste so much more better than males..." He chuckled. She turned a glare at him.

"I'm not a human," she said.

"A Minicon, then? A bit crunchy, but I can manage a tough hide."

"You idiot. Do you even know what Minicons can do?"

"They can get stuck in your teeth."

"Gluttonous bastard; no. They can do this." Her hands became wires and latched on to the back of Drillbit's neck. The bug screeched in a surge of raw energy and attacked Quickstrike. The scorpion placed a pincher around his head and stabbed with his tail. Drillbit pulled back and snarled. He began to calm down when the girl let go of her hold on him. Quickstrike glared at her. "I give power. If your will Is weaker than mine, I will also control you."

"Dare you to take one step into my head."

She did not bother with a comeback. She Drillbit lead on with the rest of the Swarm. Once inside the Hive, all of the Insecticons bothered her with threats of eating her. Drillbit snapped at all of them. It was rare for a smaller, weaker bug to stand up to his brothers. Some were worried or slightly scared of him now.

Starscream made it home with a busted turbine and a broken wing. A dragonfly and wasp helped him throughout the flight home and to his own area of the cave, away from the Hive. It was lightly dimmed by lights from energon deposits he dug into the walls. The two Insecticons left him leaning against the far wall for him to rest. Or rather, think of the battle. He let Shokaract take on Optimus, knowing the bug wanted to prove himself. And where was he? Firing cheap shots from the sideline. If Shokaract had won, then he would have challenged Starscream for total control. He already led all of the Insecticons, and that was all there truly was. Starscream was the last true Decepticon on the planet. The Insecticons could overpower him without a problem. He would either be dead, consumed, a rogue, or an omega by the time they were done with him.

"M-My King...?"

A little voice whimpered outside the opening to his room. He sneered. The second-to-last-thing he wanted now was to be bothered right before recharge.

"What is it, bug?" he growled.

"A visitor for you." Drillbit lowered, letting the girl off of his neck. Starscream's optics darkened.

"Shouldn't she be shredded to pieces?"

"She's a Minicon."

The Seeker raised his head to get a full view of her. She bowed to him the way Decepticons often did in the presence of their superiors; a fist over their spark and bending forward.

"Lord Starscream," she addressed.

"So what are you," he asked, "a delegate of Pax Gaia? Are they ready to surrender?"

"Far from it. I'm one of the last faithful, loyal Minicons true to the Decepticons. I've traveled a bit with the Star Burners after my partner disappeared."

"You mean 'abandoned'." He smirked. "The Star Burner pirates… Haven't heard about them in ages."

"I'm not surprised. They are still around, hence my presence. They missed the space bridge jump a year back and have been making their way here."

"What would I want with those scavenging mongrels?!"

"Perhaps like-minded company?"

Starscream looked at the cowering beast behind her.

"Perhaps..."

"And to fix your broken trine."

His optics brightened. "What are you talking about?"

"Thundercracker and Skywarp. They joined the pirates after you ditched them."

There was a city on Cybertron that was dominated by fliers. Anyone who was a groundling or even a triple-changer with a groundling mode was either ignored or bullied. The only vehicles of the city of Vos were servants of the royal family, to prove their supremacy. Starscream and his brothers were part of that family. Thundercracker was the oldest and Skywarp the youngest, leaving Starscream to be the attention-seeking power-craver. When the Decepticons began to form, Megatron asked him to be his second-in-command and gladly he joined. Soon after, the Decepticons targeted Vos, leaving it to ruins. That was the last the Seeker trine had seen each other.

"I suspect applying for the Star Burners was Skywarp's plan," he muttered.

"Thundercracker just tagged along to keep an eye on him."

Skywarp was the baby of the family, and he knew he would never have the fun of being the king, so he found his own entertainment which usually led him into deeper slag than he intended. Starscream would merely ignore it. And Thundercracker, since their parental units were always busy, gave him the stern lectures and occasional backhand. Skywarp would try to dodge it using his teleportation ability, but eventually it came to the point where his brother knew exactly where he would pop up next.

"Are any of them your new partners?"

"No, I never tried another symbiotic link after my first one."

"And who was he?"

She smiled.

"Fine, _don't _tell me his name. Tell me yours instead."

She said it slowly and profoundly, like announcing her life's achievement.

"Leader-1."

Starscream shot up to his pedes as best he could, leaning on his good leg. Both wings of his twitched in surprise. _Surely _this could be...

"Leader-1? As in... _Megatron's _Leader-1?"

"The same."

She dropped her holoform. She became a silver Minicon with blue and purple stripes over her body. A red visor shielded her eyes, and, like her master, her body had sharps points like a breathing weapon. Not many people had heard of Leader-1, but if they had then they knew she had the bearings and the style of any Decepticon. Among the females of the affiliation, she was a role model and legend.

"If I had known—" She cut him short, putting up a hand to silence him.

"Everyone's forgotten me," she said. "Even Megatron when he went to find his All Spark. The pirates found me scurrying for scraps and decided to adopt me. Though ruthless fighters, they are quite chivalrous to their women." One side of her visor flickered in a wink. "I recognized your brothers right away and I assured them you were still part of the Decepticons."

* * *

_"No slag." The blue Seeker took another chug of energon. He looked like Starscream but slightly stronger and a different helm. It was said before that Seekers had a "universal spark"; they usually looked the same no matter how far related. "Starscream's not one to bail when he's got a chance at power."_

_ "He fights for it, really." Leader-1 sat in the middle of the table, between him and Skywarp. "He tries these sneaky ways to gain his own power, betraying Megatron in the process and takes a beating for it."_

_ "Which kind?" Skywarp smirked._

_ "A regular disciplinary kind, Skywarp," she scowled. " Megatron would have never berthed that pain in the aft."_

_ "Why not? We're gorgeous." He threw a quick wink towards an eavesdropping pirate, who blushed and smiled in return. "We're practically the best set of builds for that kind of fun."_

_ "Says you," Thundercracker grunted. "Ain't a chance any of these glitches are getting me in their room."_

_ "You so need to get laid."_

_ Leader-1 laughed._

_ "I am _just _fine, thanks."_

_ "I need to get some of these mechs off my hands," Skywarp purred. "I'm sure some of them wouldn't mind a stronger 'bot putting up a good tussle in the berth."_

_ "Skywarp, I'm going to take your null ray, shove it straight up your aft, and spine you on the spot while I throw some of Krisshe's bad leftovers at you."_

_ "Someone's cranky."_

_ Thundercracker looked at the little Minicon. "So, do you think Screamer might remember us?"_

_ "Pfft, I didn't even know he _had _siblings."_

_ "Typical, ego-centric…" He muttered a few more names before taking a sip._

_ "He ignored us then, he'll ignore us now," Skywarp said. "He'll only remember us when he really needs us. That's how it usually goes."_

* * *

The heroes were one their way to Autobot base before the sun went down. There were only a few scratches and dents on each of them; nothing they could not buff out themselves. Optimus was the one who required attention. During the ride home, Sparkplug stayed latched on to him to give him strength. The more Prime realized his little partner cared, the more he understood how bad Minicons had it during the war. He was even inclined to ask about it.

"I was just a sparkling when it happened," the Minicon answered. "I don't remember much, but I know it hurt. I think you'd be better off asking one of the others; I'm a separate generation." The other Autobots had just thought Sparkplug only looked young. He was actually the youngest out of the rest of them, the "unfortunate generation" as they were called. Any Minicon child that was born during the time of their capture, or a few years before, was considered unfortunate. "I wish I could've seen the valleys... They say they were small but pretty." He giggled. "It would've been fun, too, playing hide-and-seek with you."

"What do you mean?"

"He means teasing," Sixspeed said. "We used to get out of the village and go watch the bigger Cybertronians, sometimes showing ourselves for a few seconds before disappearing again. Primus, the look on their faces!"

"I remember that," Anonymous purred. "I teased all the time when I was little. It was especially fun with younglings. They'd try to find me for a long time."

"I actually made friends with one once," Rollbar said. "I know it was against the rules, but this was a sparkling. She'd come to this park every day with her mom and I'd be sitting under a slide waiting. We crawled into this little hole and just play. Then she grew up… I didn't see her for a long time. She came by when she was a teenager and sat under the slide, as usual, but I couldn't show myself. She was too old now, old enough to understand. It was best to let her think I was her imaginary childhood friend."

"That's a little sad."

There was a revelation burst between a few of the Autobots, including Optimus. They played through the deepest parts of their memory archives, trying to find Minicons that may have appeared to them in their younger years. The little 'bots all giggled at the reaction. The game of tease continued.

"A green and red one," Topspin said. "I saw 'im in my alpha's shop, stealin' some sweets. I only saw 'im for a second 'fore he ran away into a hole in the wall."

"Rattrap," said a chorus of Minicons. "Definitely Rattrap."

"I saw a blue one," Ratchet said. "He wasn't really hiding, I sort of snuck up on him. I watched him, he was sitting by a whining petro-rabbit. It must have hurt its leg. He put his hand directly where it hurt... then the rabbit shot up and ran, all better."

"I don't know that one." "Me neither." "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Three of them," Optimus spoke up. Everyone paid attention. The great Prime had seen Minicons before? The Autobots listened close for his story, and their partners waited to confirm identification. "I was just becoming a youngling, so I was old enough to understand, but still too young to truly believe it happened. I was the object of teasing to others my age, because I would rather read and sit still than run around with them. For a time I had let the insults influence me and secluded myself. But one day, spontaneously, I had the urge to go out and find something. I ran out of the residence, not letting my parental units know, not knowing where I was headed, not even knowing how long I had been gone... I made it to a floral area, left alone by Cybertronians." He felt Sparkplug get excited.

"What did it look like?" he asked eagerly. He had never seen the forests before, and if he had then they had been burned and stripped, losing all of their natural features.

"The trees were rough and tall, a sign of their old age and how far deep I was in the forest. I could hear sounds in them, the fauna speaking to each other. Light reflected colors off the sheets on the tree. It sounded peaceful... full of life... If I had known that was going to be my only time in such a place, I would have relished it a lot more. I walked in, looking for something I had never seen, which was not easy. I had read and seen pictures of flora and fauna, but I had never seen them move before me. The peace was short-lived, however. There was a quick, loud snap, then a soft scream. The avii flew away from a single spot, which I ran towards it. As I got closer I could hear little voices..."

* * *

_"Hang on, buddy, we'll get you out!"_

_ "It hurts! What kind of glitch put this here?!"_

_ "Don't move; you'll only make it worse."_

_ Little Orion Pax, thousands of years before his unexpected and rare kind of promotion to Prime, slowly moved through the sharp metal bushes and ragged surfaces of the tall columns of trees. The canopies reflected the starlight above, creating prisms of colors. Books about these glass leaves were said to have inspired the construction of the stunning Crystal City, to recreate the beauty in an urbanized area. But the city had been planned, mathematically structured according to the stars to direct the beams of light. This untouched forest was wondrous and striking, scattering the light at random, creating either beams or speck or arches of color. It was the true, natural beauty of Cybertron._

_ Three Minicons of a similar aerial build were in one spot. One was on the ground, his foot caught in a trap meant for small creatures. If one wanted to get technical, a Minicon was considered a small creature compared to all else. But in their minds they were giants. They considered themselves the race closest to Primus. One of the Thirteen was a miniscule mech: Minicon Prime. He was like the child, and his heritage shown through each of his descendants; active, happy, exploratory, adventurous, playful, caring, alert, and masters of understanding. To them, they were better than the larger cousins of Cybertronians, no matter the size._

_ "Why is there a trap here anyway?!" said the hurt one. "This is far from any migratory paths!"_

_ "Perhaps it is meant for _us_," said one, trying to analyze the mechanics of the trap to free his companion. "It's close to D-15, an agricultural village. So it's either a dumb hunter, a curious hunter, or an obsessed scientist. Most likely this was placed deliberately for Minicons to—"_

_ "Sonar, would you just shut up and try to help me out?" The third was tugging uselessly at the trap, trying to pry it open. The clamp was too strong for him._

_ "I'm deducing, Jetstorm. Finding out what kind of Cybertronian would do this. Hm... Maybe it's not a scientist looking for Minicons. If it were, he would have shown himself, let him out, put poor Runway in a cage, then take him to a lab for study." _

_ "You are not helping at _all_," Runway stressed._

_ Orion Pax was not sure whether to keep still or help this strange being. Would they be a risk to him if he did? He decided the Minicon's well-being was far beyond his own and slowly stepped forward. The two at either side of the trap turned to him, visors glaring, and raised guns at him._

_ "Don't come any closer, ground-pounder!" Jetstorm shouted._

_ "Stay right where you are!"_

_ Orion froze and held his hands up._

_ "Is this your trap?"_

_ He quickly shook his head._

_ "Do you know who owns this?"_

_ Another rapid shake._

_ "Get out of here, nature killer; you're stinking up the forest."_

_ "There's a latch," he said. "A latch on the side, it holds down the trap."_

_ The two Minicons looked at the snare, keeping their guns pointed. Sonar kneeled down and lifted a hook on the inside beside the clamp. He and Jetstorm turned away from their visitor and helped lift it open. Runway scooted out, holding his leg._

_ "You alright?" Jetstorm asked._

_ "Yeah." He looked up at Orion. "Thanks, kid."_

_ The child nodded. Since the Minicons had not decided to run away from him he sat down, just being below the height of them. He used this method before on a cyber-cat. He wanted to seem less dangerous, so he got completely still, keeping this hand out in a greeting. But with the Minicons, he was not sure what to do. He had heard and read rumors of miniature 'bots; an adult was the size of a mature sparkling according to resources. So he just sat there, waiting for them to make the next move. After a minute they fell for the gesture, knowing he was going to be friendly._

_ "Did you set this up?"_

_ "No! I only know stuff about traps! I don't—!"_

_ "Whoa, calm down, kid. I wasn't judging you." Sonar stepped forward. "What's your name?"_

_ "Orion Pax."_

_ "That's a good name," Runway grunted as he tested his wounded leg. "Wear it proud."_

_ "I will." Although he was not entirely sure you can or could wear a name._

_ "I'm Runway. This is Sonar and Jetstorm." He gestured to the other two. "Do you know what we are?"_

_ "You're Minicons, right? People say you aren't real."_

_ "Let's keep it that way, alright?" Jetstorm said._

_ "Okay." _

_ "Does your alpha hunt?" Sonar asked._

_ "No. He's a data clerk. I just read a lot, so I know a little on a lot of stuff."_

_ "You're in info-eater then." On Orion Pax's confused look, he continued. "That's what we call people who like to research a lot of stuff, even if it has nothing to do with them or what they do. I admire 'bots like that, especially ones that are your age."_

_ "People make fun of me for it," he whined._

_ "So? What more do they know that you don't?"_

_ "What you know becomes your strengths." Runway tapped his helm. "Remember that."_

_ "Okay."_

_ Sonar and Jetstorm helped their friend up to his feet and looked at Orion for one last time._

_ "We were never here. When you need us, we'll come to you."_

_ "What does that mean?"_

_ And like that, they disappeared past the diamonds of light and into the forest. The youngling could not fully comprehend what he had seen was real. Not even the open trap ahead of him was proof enough._

* * *

"Quite a peaceful way of finding them," Mirage commented. "Wish I had seen the forests when I could."

The Minicons were all silent but their emotions were not. They buzzed with energy and excitement. Whatever set them off had to do with the ones in Optimus' story, and Roadbuster let everyone know the Autobots knew it too.

"So, who's those three supposed to be?" he said. "Are they a famous lobbin' team or somethin'?"  
"Calling them a lobbing team would insult them!" Grindor snapped.

"Easy there, little bud, I was jus' askin'."

"We're not gonna tell you who they are," Reverb said. "If they said they'll go to Optimus when the time comes, then we'll just have to wait for that time."

"Reverb, they were never on the ship," Anonymous said. "I'm sure of it. They would've been in Proton and Electron's place if they were."

"So they're that important?" Sideswipe, if he could in alt. mode, grinned. "A clue, boys. These three were possibly leaders of a village."

"Yes and no," Sixspeed chirped. "But you're close."

"Well, what fun is a riddle if you've given the answer?" Ratchet chuckled.

"Are we playin' Twenty Questions 'bout it?" Topspin asked. "I could go for a road trip game."

"Were they... fighters?" Mirage said.

There was a clash of yes and no, and each tried to back their reasoning. Some said protectors, some said executive officers of law; they settled on no, they were not much of fighters.

"Peacekeepers," Ratchet deducted. "Were they scientists or did any kind of experimentations?"

"Sonar was the nerd," Grindor assured. "Like Computron."

There were several groans from the Autobots as they recalled the combiner team, Technobots. They were all bright and useful soldiers in the war, but when it came to action on a battlefield they had overanalyzed. Or, at least, their combined mind of Computron did. By the time they came to a concluding action, it was far too late. Springer once said "I bet my last chip Devastator bullied him in school, that good-for-nothing nerd..."

"Did they, uh... ever get into Megatron's hands?" Leadfoot grunted.

"If they had then the war would've ended a _lot _sooner," Sparkplug responded. "Like, within an hour that he had them in his claws."

"Powerful peacekeepin' Minicons."

"Are they ancient?" Optimus asked.

The Minicons had to think for a while. They said if they were here now then they would probably look the same as when Prime saw them before. They were basically immortal, unlike the others. Minicons had a longer life span than Cybertronians. The difference was the maturing stages. Minicons could zip through their childhood, take it slow in adulthood, then spend what seemed an eternity in old age until death. But Sonar, Runway, and Jetstorm had been in the villages before anyone could remember. They lived lifetimes in the hundreds, thousands, most likely millions and billions.

"They are your mystery," Optimus said, reaching the conclusion. "They keep the customs within the Minicon villages, not even scholars know enough about them. They kept their people safe, to protect them from the larger Cybertronians, to hide your abilities. They knew if we found out then we'd use them to our own advantage, wiping out your peaceful lives... Once the war ravaged the planet and the forests were destroyed, there was nothing keeping the Minicons safe from Decepticons. There are they? That is unknown. They either fled to hide their immense powers or stayed and safe-locked their abilities from prying scientists. Wherever they are, _whatever _they are, let's hope Starscream never even hears about them."

There was a brief silence. Optimus figured them out exactly. No one had seen the three since the war touched the villages. They most likely, and the Minicons had hoped, fled.

"Well, guess that round of 20-Q's over," Sideswipe said. Bumblebee beeped in agreement. "Who wants to go next?

xXx

One, yes Leader-1's a girl here. Why not? I've got enough testosterone in this story as it is.

Two, anyone's who's seen or read Armada can anticipate Prime's childhood Minicons.

Three, _Transformers: Exiles _is a sequel book to _Exodus _and it includes a faction called the Star Seeker pirates and that's where I fabricated Star Burners.

Four, I plan on doing an entire back-story fiction on Captain Seismicwave. Ask me for a preview (the first chapter) through PM or through a review.

Five, please review... I feel very lonely...


	20. The Origins of the Dinobots

Excuse my absence. Ever since I got switched over to AP Gov I've been more busy with school work.

I advise everyone to check out frostedicefire DOT deviantart DOT com (slash) art/The-Libertine-of-War-Ch1-345854489 Just fill in the DOTS and SLASH for me. I decided that I'm going to do a prequel story on Captain Seismicwave. I haven't uploaded the chapter onto this site because I already have five thousand other stories to complete. The first chapter is an introduction and if I get even one comment on it then I will post up the next chapter on deviantART. Deal? Awesome. Continue your scheduled reading.

* * *

Chapter XX

The Origins of the Dinobots

With Leader-1's arrival, Starscream safely assumed that the Star Burners were not too far behind. He asked her a few questions about them and she answered them fully, with some information he really did not need details about...

"Skywarp's the big flirt of the ship, not that anyone's really complaining. Megatron basically killed off a majority of Cybertron's girls, so they turned to homosexuality. Oh, don't look so prude; thousands of years in space, cramped on a ship with vicious yet fun-loving mechs. I'm sure they'd_ make _you gay. If it makes you feel better, Thundercracker never swung that way. By now he can judge who's good-looking and who's not. Didn't berth any of them. They almost tried to gang on him one time. It was Packrat, Deadweight, and Rampage. They came out looking like they were stampeded over by binary horses. Thundercracker kicked all of their afts and turned out to be the head fighter. Well, besides the cap' anyway... I swear, if TC ever gets in a berth with a pirate, it would be from Captain Seis forcing him to."

"Seis... As in Seismicwave?"

"You've worked with Shockwave, right? That mad scientist-tyrant-governor or whatever? Seismicwave is his cousin. He's a lot like him, except Seis knows what he wants and he tries to keep everyone equal in their looting, himself included. Just because he's leader doesn't mean he's richer." She deepened her voice and changed her accent for imitation. "'I'll start taxin' when I have my own colony.' That's what he said. 'Leaders should use credits for their subjects, that's how a good society should run.'"

"Pretty noble, coming from a pirate."

"That's why he _is _a pirate. He was tired of the law taking his stuff so he's out taking others'. He likes the adventure out of it. Doesn't live by given rules, travels the galaxy with a crew of like-minded mechs; yo-ho!"

He scoffed. "Scavengers, the lot of them. Untrustworthy savages with no sense of honor."

"You have no idea how wrong you are. Don't let the bad hygiene fool you. They're the best band of honest villains you will ever meet. But you could never keep them still and in line. I bet they'll have plenty fun playing with your bugs."

"Great..." That was all Starscream needed: A group of free thinkers who will say their captain was the one in charge, not him. How could he assert his authority over Seismicwave? Demonstrating it against Insecticons would be ineffective and highly suicidal; they were beasts who had a leader just to have one, not because they followed his ideals and morals. Only his previous position as second-in-command of the Decepticons could save him, unless his brothers also gave their support. According to Leader-1, they were the heartthrobs of the Star Burners. And people always did what they said simply out of admiration. If Skywarp could vouch for Starscream as leader, they would follow. But Starscream had to allow Seismicwave to keep his position as captain. If the pirate was truly a good leader, the others would be angry were he to be replaced by someone as devious as Starscream. He just needed Skywarp's support, which would influence the adventurous band. And if his mechs were influenced, Seismicwave would have no choice but to accept his inferiority in the Seeker's shadow.

"They're in this system," she cooed. "Just passed Jupiter. I've got a lock on their ship. You want them to land here or somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else. Secluded, hidden from humans, and so the Insecticons won't make a mess on their exterior plates of the _Illumnis_."

"Oh, they got rid of the _Illumnis_. They've got the _Black Solus _now. A lot bigger; luxurious; faster, even; and a lot easier to navigate. The _Illumnis_ was a dinghy compared."

"Luxurious, eh? Doesn't that violate their so-called honor?"

"Not like a cruise, idiot, just more spacious. Two mechs per room, more storage for their stuff; we even have a little library. They're successful, though not in a very acceptable sense of the word."

* * *

"A Fuzor? What's that?"

"It is close to a triple-changer, but not quite. They only have two modes. Their alternate form, however, is a mixture of two sets. We've seen it commonly in inbreeds too closely related, like the Insecticons. I imagine it's hard to keep track of who is related to whom in their sort of family values."

"Does that make them dangerous?"

"Sometimes, no. But quite often, yes. The two types of alternates either clash or combine, depending on the Fuzor. In this case, Shokaract is dangerous."

"Me, Grimlock, take down Fuzor bug-con. No problem!"

"Grimlock forget: Swoop and Slag there too. Bug-con outnumbered."

The tyrannosaurus growled a little at Slag and turned his attention back to Ratchet.

"Anyway, that's what makes him the leader, his strength. Not his mentality. Never have I seen a strong _and _smart Fuzor. All Insecticons are instinctive, Fuzors even more so. As Grimlock said, the next time we face him it'll be easy to take him down, as long as you outsmart him with superior wits. Even Brains could take him on alone and win."

"Don't mean I'm gonna try it." The drone lounged back against the wall, plugged in to a nearby outlet.

"The Insecticons follow that beast only 'cause 'ee can kick their arse," Topspin said, opening a new barrel of oil. "Knock down th' head and they'll start a panic. Easy targets."

"Though likely, it is unpredictable," Optimus said. "In my experience they become disorganized, retreat, or have already set a chain of command and continue with the next leader."

"Next leader being Starscream," Rollbar joked.

"Yes."

He blinked. "I didn't mean _seriously_."

"If they have no other bug besides Shokaract, their next logical appointment will be Starscream, unless another can take his place. We should aim for Starscream first, and _then_ we can finish off the Insecticons."

"Now that that's covered," said Sparkplug, "what about that beacon on our ugly boy?"

"The signal stopped short in Nevada, by a mountain region," Mirage said, tapping on a screen to display a map. A three-dimensional grid lined rivers and state lines and latitudes with their corresponding longitudes. A blinking red dot hovered over an inland section in western America. "Either that's their hive or they tore it off his body and left it there in case of ambush. But I don't think they're smart enough for that."

"Still, we must be prepared."

"I volunteer."

Everyone turned to see Zephyr in his bird form, perched on a bar.

"I could fly over there and check it out. It'll take me, what? An hour, two tops? I'll be in and out of there in five minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know about that," Equus spoke up. "I mean, the chain on my cross necklace broke this morning. Isn't that like a bad sign or something?"

"Only if you're Christian," Sideswipe chuckled.

"Boy, I've been all kinds of things!"

"If Zephyr is confident he can do this," Optimus continued, "then I will send him on a recon mission." He turned to the bird. "You may leave tomorrow morning. Return as soon as you are finished."

"Will do, cap'n."

The Dinobots and their three Minicons returned to Pax Gaia that night, while the air was cool and no one camping in the desert (for some strange reason) could see them as clearly. If you stood half a mile away from them, you could still see dark shapes against the dark blue sky and white specks of stars. What you would definitely notice were their optics blaring either red or yellow, and their companions travelling with them, some of their own body parts alight. Fortis' joints were glowing blue; his elbows, knees, the underside of his pedes, shoulders, and the base of his neck. Equus' pointed stripes shone blue. Green circles on Zephyr's "dreads" glowed in comparison with his lime eyes.

"Well that was fun." Fortis was the only one who spoke in the two hours they had wandered the desert. Thin cables from his arms latched to Grimlock's neck to make him more secure on his back and he held them like reins. He felt humor in the dinosaur.

"Bug-cons not stand chance," he muttered, voice deep and mature. "They sparklings. Dinobots old."

"How old?" Equus asked. "I heard Cybertronians live a lot longer than Minicons."

"Millions years," Slag said, slightly turning his head to see his partner. "Grimlock old as Prime. Slag and Swoop much younger."

"You're Optimus' age? Fortis said in surprise.

"Older," he grunted as if to prove something.

"I didn't know." Was that why Grimlock was usually rebellious towards Optimus? Did he feel like he was taking orders from a younger sibling? "What did you do before the war?"

He saw a flash in his eyes. It took him a while before he answered: "Experiment."

"Pardon?"

"Grimlock, Slag, Swoop, Snarl, Sludge; experiments. Parents abandon us, scientists adopt."

"Why?"

"Fauna modes," Swoop squawked from above. "Scientists try to give 'bots fauna modes."

"So..." Zephyr tried to piece it together. "So you guys're orphans, and some crackpots decided to use _children_ in order to see if they could make Cybertronians gain animal forms?"

"Right."

"Why do that? It sounds… cruel. Borderline insane."

"To find mini-bots," Slag said. "Scientists say fauna and mini-bots relate. If Dinobots became fauna, Dinobots find them."

"That explains why you're the only ones besides Insecticons that have animal forms. Them ratchet science geeks, usin' kids to find what's tryin' to hide."

"Looks like they succeeded," Fortis said.

Grimlock shook his head. "Could not scan metal fauna. No alt. mode until reach Earth."

"How'd you guys get involved in the war?" Equus asked, brushing a pede on Slag's side.

"Optimus see fauna strength, hired us. Me, Grimlock, lead group."

"Wait, you said there was a Snarl and Sludge. Where did they go? Are they here somewhere?"

"Gone. Vanished in battle... But alive."

"Alive?" rang all three voices of Minicons. "How can you tell?"

"Fauna thing." He smirked, a flash going across his teeth. "Me, Grimlock, sense them. Like sensing Minicon miles away."

"A symbiotic link," Fortis breathed. "So you guys are like Minicons. A fauna's sensitivity added with Cybertronian smarts."

"Sure." Grimlock was not exactly sure what Fortis was talking about, but he had to be right. Minicons kept a complex civilization, like larger Cybertronians, but were also connected spiritually to the planet they walked, like animals. The scientists figured that since Minicons lived in the untouched natural areas, and fauna had secluded them as well, a Cybertronian with animalistic instincts could track them. They chose children to experiment on, to develop the sensitivity at an early stage, and by the time they were grown they would feel the planet as a Minicon would and be able to search for them.

"If you ask me, I'd be just fine with Slag finding me than a Decepticon ravaging my village," Equus said. "He's a lot more friendly."

"Slag mean on Cybertron..." the triceratops admitted. "Scientists mean to Slag, Slag mean to all."

"Not Wheeljack," Swoop chirped.

"Who's Wheeljack" Zephyr asked.

"Wheeljack, inventor. Wheeljack nice to Dinobots. Once hit by Snarl in neck, broke vocalizer. Wheeljack connect vocalizer to helm to speak."

It was a dangerous surgical procedure, as they recalled. Snarl was angry and lodged a spike into Wheeljack's throat, damaging his speakers. He was a mute for years until he decided on the procedure. It placed vocal speaker into one's helm and a chip that manually decided what was to be spoken and what was to remain as thought. Once the surgery was over, Wheeljack tried to practice moving his mouth to whatever his processor said. But he could never get in synch, so he kept a mask over his lower face. He never much opened his mouth to begin with. People thought he had become more talkative after the surgery but the truth was he had a hard time sorting out what he wanted as thought or speech, so it all just came out of his head anyway.

"I think my uncle had that once," Fortis said. "He was mute because of bad treatment from the Decepticons; his name was Clipper. Even after I was born he was still in bad shape. Lucky for him, and a lot of other people, we got to a planet that how to operate on Cybertronian beings. We stayed there for a bit, while they taught us how to take care of Minicons so that we wouldn't have to rely on nature or anything else. We could just patch them up ourselves."

"I remember that," Zephyr said. "We had to bolt out once we were done. Turns out that was a Decepticon-influenced planet."

"Minicons travel lot?" Grimlock asked.

"Not 'nymore. Our ship crashed over in Europe during a plague. I tell ya, this planet seems to be popular when it comes to Cybertronian accidental crashes."

xXx

One, I had my cross necklace break before and I thought it was going to be a bad day. Turns out that's not an evil sign.

Two, Wheeljack's "headlights" go off on every syllable. That's can't be normal, even for Cybertronians.

Three, review on something for me. Your thoughts feed me.

Four, scroll your ass back up and read Seis' introductory chapter.

Five, I know the games say that Shockwave built the Dinobots. My friend and I spoke of this many times.


	21. Captain

Now when I hear Seismicwave, I imagine PotC's Davy Jones' accent with the bass of Mr. Scroop from _Treasure Planet_. He speaks slow, too, and only tlaks faster when he's angry. He's a bit playful too, so use that imagination to how he speaks.

* * *

Chapter XXI

Captain

The _Black Solus_ was indeed big for a pirate ship. It had the necessary components that made it suitable for long-term space travel, such as large stellar panels. Before Cybertron found ways to refine energon as a fuel for space ships, they constructed a mesh that soaked in light and thermal energy from the stars and comets and other celestial auroras, and converted it to power the ship. The _Black Solus_ had such sails. It also had an upper deck lined with a barrier so no fool, drunk or sober, would go stumbling outside its gravitational field. Its navigation system was also on deck. It must have been an ancient mold: Ships back then were built with the system below deck with a monitor hooked to see the bow's direction. The _Black Solus_' was above the deck, an upper third level, the second level holding two large doors (which was to be assumed was the captain's quarters) and from each side of this second and third level were stairs leading to the main deck. A human would say it was just like a pirate ship from the movies... except bigger and robotic with a pink and blue star on each side.

The ship's engines slowly died, lowering it onto a flat slab of rock ten miles from the Hive. The pirates all gathered around to examine their surroundings and were quite disappointed.

"Just a big hunk of nothin'!" one complained.

"Megatron was going to conquer _this _worthless ball of dust?"

"Wasteful star energy is all we got. Where's Leader-1? I'll kill 'er for convincing us to get here!"

The doors of the second deck opened. A black mech stood forth, one clawed hand gripping the banister and the other arm, which had a gun in place of a hand, resting on it. He had one piercing left optic, his right covered by a fiber-glass patch. Thin black cables with pink glowing rings hung from his mouth and head. Both audio receptors stuck back like elvish ears. A pink and blue star fitted to his chest. He wore metallic clothes, like the rest of his crew; a black hat and black coat, both lined with lavender light. He was the most feared of all galactic pirates, Cybertronian or otherwise; the noble pirate, the one-eyed demon, the mad nebulan predator:

Captain Seismicwave.

"What's all this noise, then?" he growled. His voice was as deep as an abyss with the accent of an Earth Irishman. "Like you thievin' little ingrates haven't seen a _worse_ planet before? Look around ye! The red dirt glitters, the sky's blue as the Eplic Aurora, the closest star can make ye overheat in an hour. What's wrong, pray tell?" The crew did not answer. "'Sides, this is just one sector. Plenty more to see, plenty more to pillage." He walked down the stairs, large pedes thudding. "Tie 'er down and make 'er blend with the sand. Primus forbid a damned organic tries to vandalize _Solus_' hide."

The navigator shut down the ship. Two pirates jumped off either side and jabbed rugged spikes deep into the ground to hold the ship's balance. One drone, the _only_ drone aboard the ship, went to the lowest deck and turned a knob. Within seconds the _Black Solus_ disappeared from normal view. The Star Burners gathered on the ground and awaited orders. The drone, a faceless thing with a wheel as a leg, met up to the captain.

"_Coordinates, sir_," it beeped, and sent the information straight to Seismicwave's CPU. The brutish captain patted the side of his gun on its shoulder.

"Thank ye, Ace," he muttered, then louder. "Mechs! Follow me! We'll give that wretch Leader-1 a talkin' to once we get there!"

It took them forty minutes to get across to the Grand Canyon. Most of the crew started to overheat but did not complain. The captain was right; they had gone through far worse. Skywarp was perhaps the only one of them whining.

"TC, I'm hot!" he cried.

"Then think of something cold."

"I can't. The sun hurts. And sand's getting in the most uncomfortable places."

"Just shut up and walk."

"But TC-eeeeeee!"

"'Ey!" A skinny mech with unfortunate looking denta smacked him. "Quit yer whining! Before I shove one of those rocks down your throat."

"Geez, calm down, Packrat."

The drone Ace wheeled over to them, facing the three and moving in reverse.

"_Captain Seismicwave wishes you to be silent_," it whirred. "_He has heard sounds of large creatures nearby._"

"Ha!" Thundercracker barked. "What could be dangerous around here? A flea?"

It was not a flea that attacked them, but rather a metallic mosquito. It went for Packrat, jabbing its thin tube into his back from behind. Skywarp shot him off then tackled the bug. Two other mechs shot at the Insecticons and pulled the Seeker away. The mosquito screeched under the gunfire.

"Hold ya fires, mates!" Seismicwave shouted, pushing through the small crowd. The two stopped shooting and let him pass. The bug tried to stand, with two broken limbs and a shattered wing. The captain stood over him.

"Don't kill me," it buzzed helplessly.

"Hadn't seen an Insecticons since I been to Cybertron last," he muttered. He kneeled down and pressed the barrel of his gun to the bug's head. "Where did you come from, then?"

"Born here, like the rest. I'm just a child, please!"

"A child?" That sparked Seismicwave's interest and whatever had his interest had his attention. "Then there's a nest, full of you little beasts. Just when I thought I had seen the last of ol' Shockwave's abominations."

"The Hive. There's hundreds of us. Well, there _were_… We were massacred. By Autobots! And-And Autobot creatures!"

"Autobots are still here?" He chuckled and warmed up the gun. The bug squirmed to get away, feeling the heat radiating off of it. "The war's either won by them or still going."

"Um, cap'n," a mech said, stepping forward. "Leader-1?"

"Right. You, _bug_. Seen a little sweetspark of a Minicon around these parts?"

"She stays with Starscream."

"Ha ha ha! Primus and all his children, so many surprises today! And where is the half-wit prince?"

"At the Hive."

"Lead us, little beast, and I promise you a nice sweet I picked up at Neroht."

Thundercracker and Skywarp both were filled with anticipation as the mosquito led them on to the Hive. They had not seen their brother in millennia, and they both knew that once they got there he would be screeching at Megatron. That is, if the ex-gladiator was still alive. The _Black Solus _had picked up a surge of energy from a broken-down space bridge and it had shut off before they could reach it. Whatever was going on was big. It was calling for Decepticons.

Now, pirates were not necessarily Decepticon or Autobot. They traversed on their own and followed their own code and captain. They were neutral. They had nobody to rely on but themselves. Seismicwave was just curious of what all the fuss was about with the space bridges all lighting up at once, and set a course for the source of the signal. Once they were in close range, he had sent Leader-1 to investigate. She was small and sneaky, also good with persuasion. She usually played the scout and spy.

"Tell me, is ol' Megatron going to appreciate my presence?" Seismicwave asked the bug. "I bet Shockwave's told him so many stories about me."

"There is no Megatron," it hissed. "Only Starscream and Shokaract."

"No Megatron?" he said in surprise. "Well, bust my bolts, he kicked the can, didn't he? I guess that leaves the Howling Starscream in charge."

Starscream felt like he was a savage when he met the pirates. As If he were a part of the Hive and the Star Burners just happened upon him, seeing him snarl and growl and click like the beasts around him. Had he lost his sense of civility? Lost his sense to the insect manners of an ever-starving maggot? He felt small, and he did not like it. What made sizing worse was that he was a head shorter than Seismicwave.

"I see the life of thievery and deceit had treated you well," the Seeker snarled.

"And it has knocked _you _on your aft," the captain chuckled, joined in by the heated laughs of the other pirates. Before he could counter, Seismicwave continued. "But I'm impressed, seeing as you can hold for so long with these bugs. I feel sorry for them all. Descendants of genetic mutation. What's that look for? You didn't know? The first true Insecticon was a drone built for the gladiator pits and was slain by Megatron. Shockwave liked its features and tortured several to try and recreate it. Obviously succeeded."

Starscream had heard rumors and stories that Seismicwave was mad and liked to babble on about… well, anything. Shockwave said that Seismicwave was insane to the core and that he should have been locked up as a child. Perhaps that was why he left Cybertron before the war truly broke out.

"They serve their purpose," Starscream said, "as a strong army." He looked among the crew for a sign of his long-lost brothers. He saw a few familiar faces of criminals and ex-Decepticons, even some former Autobots. He had to keep in mind they were more of a neutral group than anything. "Thundercracker! Skywarp! I know you buffoons are in there!"

The first to emerge was Skywarp. He shoved his way forward, hitting many on the head with his wings. He lunged into his brother in a hug.

"I thought you had died!" Skywarp faked a sob.

"Likewise. Though I wouldn't have been surprised."

"Don't worry," Thundercracker said as he stepped forward. "I've kept him out of trouble as much as I could."

Starscream took a long look at the both of them and his face twisted.

"What are these?" he asked, tracing a line on Skywarp's wing, causing him to twitch. Both of them had colored lines on their wings; Skywarp's purple and Thundercracker's yellow.

"Racing stripes," Thundercracker said simply. "Yeah, we found Slipstream—remember her?—and after Vos was gone we made a racing team."

"Of all things!"

"Calm down! It didn't last long! Slipstream couldn't hold herself together so we left her. We spent centuries on Krax until the Star Burners raided our sector. Skywarp figured their ship was our last shot off the planet so we asked to join."

"It's fun stealin' stuff!" Skywarp said enthusiastically. Starscream huffed.

"Things haven't changed much, have they?"

The pirates made themselves comfortable in the Hive. They had seen many uglier species before and touched slime far more disgusting than what the bugs drooled. Starscream could not believe it. _These_ were the most feared pirates of Cybertron? Well, they were certainly _fearless_ considering they were well-situated among the Insecticons without trouble.

"Ah, that reminds me," Seismicwave cooed. He turned to the mosquito that was so kind enough to guide them to the caves and took out a small red square striped diagonally with blue. The bug sniffed and ooze poured from its mouth. "Your treat."

The mosquito grabbed it and in an instant it was gone. He looked at the captain and sniffed, moving closer to him.

"No, only one for now," he chuckled and rubbed the bug's head. "Next time, maybe."

"How can you stand these... _things_?" Starscream rasped after the mosquito left them.

"Because they live. Now, I'd squawk and squeak about my philosophies on respectin' all sorts of life, but I know you'd hate to hear me talk. You hate these bugs. But they serve you and protect you. Show some gratitude for that."

"Philosophies... I didn't know pirates had any intellect for that to begin with."

"That's what makes me fearsome, Starscream." The captain grinned and his optic glowed. I'm strong, physically, spiritually, and mentally. I've been blessed and cursed. And I'm unstoppable."

xXx

O Cap'n my cap'n. ~ I absolutely love Seis.


End file.
